


Can't Help Falling In Love

by southernmiss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Abby's a vet, Artist Clarke, Clarke has a southern accent, Clarke's family is loaded, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Lawyer Lexa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernmiss/pseuds/southernmiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin, a young heiress to a southern fortune, and artist from Atlanta, GA, gets a job in NYC working at The Met. She feels at home there already because her best friend, Bellamy Blake and his wife Raven live there as well with their 2 year old son, Finn. Bellamy's younger sister Octavia lives in the vicinity too with her brand new fiancé, Lincoln. Clarke meets Raven's best friend Lexa and Clarke starts to learn things about herself that she didn't know. Had never felt. And things start to grow from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Clarke”, she hers her mother’s soft voice in the distance.

“Clarke, wake up honey. You’re going to be late,” Abby warned.

Her eyes open, slowly, and the light in the room is still enough to blind her. She rubs the palms of her hands over her sleep heavy eyes as she sits up in the bed. Looking over to the right, standing in the doorway of her bedroom, is her mother.

She swings her legs over the bed, carefully, still trying to awaken from her daze. “Late for what? What are yo—Oh shit,” Clarke exclaims. She jumps up, “My flight,” she yelled. 

“Clarke, language!” Abby scolded.

Clarke doesn’t really react to the verbal ‘slap on the wrist’ that just received. She just runs around the room, in a slight panic, gathering up the rest of her things that she had not previously packed.

“What time is it?” she asked. Quickly catching her mother’s gaze.

“8:30,” her mother answers. “Isn’t your flight at 9:15?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.” Clarke sighs. “I’m screwed. There is no way that I will be able to make it into Atlanta and to the airport in forty-five minutes.”

“Well, it’s not the end of the world, darling.” Abby states. “You can just wait for the next flight to New York.” Clarke looks up at her mom while she slips on her tennis shoes and starts to explain.

“Mom,” Clarke starts, “Bellamy is picking me up at the airport in the city at 1:00PM. Finn’s birthday party starts at 2:00PM.”

Clarke stands straight and whispers, almost to herself, “I can’t miss this one. I already missed his first birthday. That would make me the worst fake aunt ever.”

Abby lets out a small giggle and says, “Ok, Clarke. Let’s get you to the airport.”

 

 

In the car, on their way to the airport, Abby makes sure that Clarke has packed and shipped everything that she needs for her move to the Big Apple.

“Are you sure?” Abby asks. “I don’t want you to get up there and not have everything that you need.”

“Mother,” Clarke huffs. “I bought all new furniture and had it sent to the apartment already. If I forgot anything, I have money,” she looks over at her mom, “I can buy it.”

Abby grins and says, “You’re right. I guess that I am just worried about you. I can’t believe that my little girl is moving out on her own and you have this big, new, exciting job,” she continues, “I am so proud of you, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles and nods to her mother, “Thank you, mom. I am 26 though. Not such a little girl anymore.” 

Abby put her hand to her chest and lets out the biggest fake cry.

Clarke puts her hand to her own forehead and starts to laugh. “Mom, you’re the greatest.”

Her new job, at The Met, doesn’t start for almost another week, but she wants to be there for Finn’s party. She feels like it has been forever since she has gotten to see him. From the pictures that both Bellamy and Raven have been sending her, he is going to look so much like his dad. She imagines him having Bellamy’s freckled face and Raven’s long, dark, silky hair. She smirks a little thinking about how sarcastic that kid is going to grow up to be.

As Clarke and Abby enter the airport, the see a very familiar face in the crowd. He waves a little and slowly starts walking towards them.

“Shit.” Clarke whispers.

“Language.” Abby scolds as she glances over to Clarke. “Just act happy to see him, Clarke. He loves you so much and we are both proud of you.”

The man is right in front of them now. His smile is so big that it almost comes off as fake. He runs his fingers through his shiny, silver hair and then holds out his arms towards Clarke.

“Granddad.” Clarke huffs and holds her arms out to accept his embrace.

“Hey, Pumpkin,” Nathaniel says. “I am so glad that I caught you before you left.”

Clarke shows a small grin and says, “Me too, but I have to get going. I am so late it’s not even funny.”

Nathaniel puts his arms around Clarke and Abby and says, “My two favorite girls. I have a surprise.”

He walks them to a separate terminal across the airport where absolutely no one was gathered. Clarke looks back and forth between her mother and grandfather thinking how much Abby looks just like her dad. Abby is a smaller, female version of him. 'Only Abby is not an asshole', Clarke thinks. As they reach the terminal, Clarke starts to realize what’s happening. He is putting me on his jet. And sure enough, Nathaniel points out the window to his pearly white private jet parked just outside.

“Clarke, I don’t know why you thought that you had to book a commercial flight.” Nathaniel states.

“Dad,” Abby starts, “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes I did. My only grandchild is moving to New York. We have the means, so why not.” He says.

Clarke lets out a sigh and decides to just go with it. After all, she is actually happy that this happened. She would much rather fly private than commercial, but she already feels like she owes her grandfather so much. She sometimes feels like he holds that over her head. That’s just one of the reasons that she can hardly be around him. He had made his millions with the company that he started. Nathaniel Walker, founder and CEO of 'Walker VMR'. ' Walker Veterinary Medicine Research'. Her mother is the co-owner and also the Chief Research scientist there. In her ‘free time’, Abby also runs a vet practice out of their home at the Griffin estate. Clarke gets a little sad when she thinks of all of her animals that she has to leave behind. She can’t take them to New York with her. Not when they are so use to the country.

“Thank you, granddad.” Clarke says, “You’re the best.” She rolls her eyes to herself and then turns around to give her mother a hug and kiss her cheek.

“Promise that you will call when you land,” Abby starts, “or at least text me.”

“I will, mom. I will see you in about a month?” Clarke asks.

“Around then, yes. I believe that is when the research conference starts, so I should definitely be in the city.” Abby smiles. “I love you.”

“Love you too, woman.” Clarke says. Smiling a huge smile at her mother and then looking back to Nathaniel. “Love you, granddad. Thanks for this.”

He sends her a slight grin and then nods.

 

 

Stepping off the plane into the bright New York sun sends a chill down Clarke’s spine. She holds her arms straight out from her sides as if she were trying to soak up all of its glory. She absolutely cannot wait to start her new life here. She had accepted a job as an art procurer for The Metropolitan Museum of Art. She was so excited to start, and it made it even better that her boss was her dad’s best friend, Marcus Kane. She has known him her entire life. He was always at her house hanging out with her father, Jake. A single tear leaves her eye thinking about her father for just that split second. She thinks of him often. It has gotten easier as the years have passed. 

She remembers it like it was yesterday. It was her senior year in high school, about a month before graduation when she got the call. Her father had passed away in some sort of freak explosion at Walker VMR. He was Chief Research scientist before her mother. Her heart starts to throb the more that she thinks about it. So she stops while she can.

As she walks into the parking lot of the LaGuardia airport, she spots a very familiar face. She gets the biggest smile on her face. The man starts running towards her, his long dark hair flopping around on top of his head. She swears that the freckles on his face have multiplied ten times since the last time she saw him, about five months ago.

“What’s up, Princess?” Bellamy yells and throws his arms around her to bring her in for a bear hug. “Long time, no see.”

Clarke, still smiling that big smile, holds him in a hug for what feels like hours. “I’ve missed you, Bell.”

“Ditto, punk.” He says, teasing her, as he shakes a hand through her long blonde locks. “I can’t believe that you’re going to be living here now. All three of my favorite girls within an hour of each other again.” He grins from ear to ear. She has missed that big, goofy grin.

She replied, “I know! I am pretty pumped myself. I can’t wait to see Raven and Octavia.”

“Well, come on, grandma.” Bellamy says as he grabs her bags. “We’ve got to get to my boy’s birthday party!”

“I can’t believe that he is already two.” Clarke says with a grin on her face.

“Me either. He has been so anxious to see you. His exact words were, I believe, ‘When is Aunt Clarke coming back? She’s my favorite.’” Bellamy nudges her with his elbow as they walk to the car.

Clarke doesn’t think that she has stopped smiling since she landed in this beautiful city.

 

 

The drive back to Bellamy and Raven’s house didn’t take too long. She forgot how much that she liked their home. Raven always calls it their ‘Pearl by the Sea’. It is a huge six bedrooms, six bathrooms house in Brooklyn right on the ocean. She still doesn’t understand why they need a house that big, but she doesn’t question it. She has no room to talk anyways. The Griffin Estate is entirely too big, sitting on twenty-five acres in the country just outside of Atlanta. She will miss it. She loves the city and is here a lot anyways, but the country will always be her true home.

“Whatcha thinking about, Clarke?” Bellamy asks as they step out of the car in front of the house.

She throws him a grin and says, “I was just thinking about you, Octavia, and I back home. We were always getting into something.” She laughed and continued, “Can you believe it? Us three country bumpkins taking over the big city?”

Bellamy lets out a loud roar of a laugh. “Who are you calling a ‘country bumpkin’, Princess? We’re not that country.”

Clarke grins, “Country enough. At least to people around here. I can’t wait to meet new people.”

“Let’s get inside to the party and you can.” Bellamy finishes and walks towards the front door with Clarke on his heels.

 

As Bellamy walks inside, four kids stampede him, one of the being little Finn. The other three, Clarke assumed, were friends of Finn or kids of Bellamy and Raven’s friends. She catches herself staring the small, freckle-faced boy with a smile on her face. Only moments later, he spins around a catches a glimpse of her.

“Aunt Clarke!” Finn waddled over and threw his arms around her neck. She can’t believe how well he converses at only two years old. Her heart warms at the touch of the young boy’s arms around her.

“Finton Joseph Blake,” Clarke starts, “Is that you? “

The boy nodded with an ear-to-ear grin on his face just like his father’s.

“No. It can’t be. Finn is supposed to be a little boy. Not this young man that I see in front of me.” Clarke smiles.

“I promise it’s me, Aunt Clarke. I missed you.” Finn says.

“I missed you too, kid. Now, go on and play. I am going to go find your mom and Aunt O.” 

Clarke stands and makes her way towards the kitchen where she sees Raven propped up against the counter. When Clarke sees her, she remembered something that she cannot believe that she forgot. 'Raven in pregnant again. Around four months' she thinks. Her heart smiles inside her chest. She is so happy that Bellamy found someone like Raven. He has always been like a big brother to Clarke, and she has always wanted the best for him. Who would have thought that those few years ago, on a beach in Cancun on Spring Break, that he would meet his true love? Clarke giggles at the memory of herself and Octavia making kissing noises at them when they were all over each other at the beach. She has missed them.

“Look what the cat dragged in!” she hears Raven yell.

“You’re dam-dang right,” her voice goes from loud to a whisper once she remembers that they’re at a children’s party.

Raven laughs and slings her arms around Clarke’s neck. “We are glad that you are here, Clarke. Can’t wait for us to start having family dinners together. Finn, Bellamy, and I have missed your gorgeous face.” She smiles, kissing Clarke on the cheek letting out an over-exaggerated ‘mwah’ sound.

“I’ve missed you too.” Clarke replied. “Now where is Octavia?”

“Probably up in one of the bedrooms making out with Lincoln if I had to guess.” Raven chuckles.

“Gross.” Clarke huffed. “I will just text her and tell her that I am here. I am not about to walk in on that.” They both laugh. It feels so good to be surrounded by the rest of her family. That’s what the Blakes are to her. Her family.

 

 

Clarke had been there at the party for about an hour now. Raven and Bellamy introducing her to some of their friends that Clarke had not met before. Bellamy’s friend, Zack, was there. Clarke had hooked up with him last time she was in town, but it was only because she was trying to forget about the aching pain inside her chest. She and her boyfriend of almost two years, Wells, had just broken up. She caught him with two other girls. That’s right two. At the same time. It almost crushed her.

Zack walks up to Clarke, “Hey, stranger.” He says.

'This isn’t awkward at all', Clarke thinks. “Hey…you.” She acts if she doesn’t remember his name.

“Zack.” He states with somewhat of a frown. “I tried texting you a few times.”

Clarke is very well aware. She just didn’t want to reply. It was already awkward enough. She didn’t need the guy she randomly hooked up with trying to make something out of nothing.

“Yeah. I saw. I’m sorry. I’ve just been really busy finishing up with school and looking for jobs and stuff.” She lowers her voice and says, “And I really am not interested in anything right now.”

He nods his head, continuing to frown, and walks off.

She feels bad. Kind of. Not really. His texts were super creepy.

Minutes later, she sees Octavia coming down the staircase hand in hand with Lincoln. 'God, they’re so adorable. It’s almost disgusting', Clarke thinks to herself.

“Clarkey!” Octavia hollers. 

“God. Please don’t call me that, O.” Clarke says with a slight grin, grabbing Octavia into a bear hug much like her brother did to her earlier.

“We are glad that you’re here.” She grabs Lincoln’s hands and she raises her voice so that everyone can hear her, “We have an announcement to make.” All eyes were now on Octavia. She swings her hand into the air as high as she possibly can, and Clarke sees something glisten as it catches the sunlight coming from one of the many windows. 

“We’re getting married!” Lincoln bellows with a huge grin on his dark, chiseled face.

Cheers exploded around the house. The loudest of which came from Bellamy himself. He grabbed Lincoln from behind, picked him up, and spun around saying, “Welcome to the family, brother.” Lincoln and Bellamy both laughing and looking at Octavia. 

She just rolls her eyes with a smile on her face and says, “You’re such kids.”

'This day has already been such a great day', Clarke thinks. 'I can’t wait to see what the future holds.'

 

 

Clarke walks back over to the kitchen after the ‘we’re getting married’ event settles down. “Do you need any help with anything?” Clarke asked Raven. 

“If I remember correctly, Clarke,” Raven starts, “you’re quite possibly the worst cook ever, so no.” Raven smiles so big it’s contagious. Clarke grabs at her heart acting as if she is terribly hurt, and just sits down at the bar. Swapping random, funny stories with Raven until the door flings open and makes a loud pop as it hits the wall.

“Oh go—“, the girl yells as she trips over the threshold of the door spilling all of the gifts that she had in her arms, all over the floor. Clarke’s heart stopped, hoping that the girl was all right. Bellamy runs over to the curly, brown-headed girl, and helps her to her feet. “Are you okay?” he asks her.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m-“ she dusts off the front of her dark jeans and then runs her long fingers through her hair getting them caught in one of her small braids. “I’m fine, Bellamy. Thank you.”

Raven walks over to help Bellamy and the girl pick up the spilt gifts. Clarke goes as well. Raven pats the girl on her back, smiling and says, “Just look at this mess.” 

The girl rolls her eyes at Raven, let’s out a sigh and huffs out, “I’m so sorry for the interruption, Raven. Honestly. My hands were full and I couldn’t get the door opened, and this day has just-“ Raven stops the girl from saying anything else, gives her a tight hug, and kisses her on the cheek. Much like she did when Clarke had arrived. 

 

Clarke keeps staring. Probably too much. Like, it’s probably just weird now. She can’t help it though. The girl is beautiful. Long, brown, curly hair that trails down over her shoulders, legs for days (The girl isn’t that tall, but…), a jawline that looks like it could cut through diamond, and her eyes. Her eyes are stunning. They are a deep, yet bright green. A forest green. The thought of the forest makes Clarke want to grab her paints and paint for hours. She can’t help think to herself, why couldn’t I have gotten those kinds of genes?

 

A few moments have passed and the rest of the guests are back to eating their cake and talking about their kids’ school curriculum. Boring. Bellamy has moved all of the girl’s gifts to the table on the far side of the dining room, and Raven is walking towards Clarke, the girl in tow.

“Clarke,” Raven smiles at her, “Remember me telling you about my best friend from Hoboken? The girl that is pretty much my sister and is the most badass person in the entire world?”

“That’s a bit of a stretch, Raven.” The green-eyed girl chimed in. “Even for you.”

Raven sticks her tongue out at her and makes a quick little noise, much like one of these two year olds would make. Clarke crosses her arms in front of her, shakes her head, and laughs.

“Yes, Raven.” She says, “I remember you mentioning her. You told me that we would probably be best friends, but not to steal her from you.”

The girl giggles a bit. It’s the first time that Clarke has caught any glimpse of a smile from the girl. She thinks to herself how adorable the girl is when she smiles and how, if Clarke wasn’t straight, she would be all over that. Clarke giggles too.

“Well, tada!” Raven squeals as she throws her arms out towards the girl as if she were Vanna White. “Meet Lexa.”


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke steps forward and sticks out her hand, “Hi, Lexa. I’m Clarke.”

Lexa throws on a quick grin and accepts Clarke’s hand. “Clarke, it’s very nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Clarke smiles. Probably too wide. Now that she thinks about it, it was probably really creepy. She can’t take it back now though. Besides, Lexa didn’t seem phased. She really didn’t seem phased by anything actually. The brown-haired girl stood perfectly straight with her hands folded together behind her. She didn’t show much emotion at all. The occasional smirk or grin came around, but she was very still and distant Clarke felt.

“Hey, Lex,” Raven started, “Can you help me round up all of the kids? I think that it’s time to open presents.”

Lexa nodded and walked briskly out the door to the back yard. 

Clarke steps closer to Raven and comments, “She doesn’t talk very much.”

Raven smiles a small smile, looks at Clarke and says, “You just have to get to know her. She has a lot of walls built up.” Raven sighs, “I’ve known her almost my entire life. She’s been through a lot, Clarke.” 

She puts an arm around Clarke’s shoulders and says, “That’s why I thought that the two of you might get along.” She catches Clarke’s glance. “You’ve both been through a lot. I thought that you two being friends might help work things out a bit. For the both of you.”

Clarke nods.

“Promise me that you’ll be nice and try to be friends with her.” Raven bats her eyelashes and looks at Clarke as if to say, ‘Pretty please.’

Clarke pushes Raven’s arm off of her and pointed out, “I am always nice.”

Raven rolled her eyes and walked off. “Sure you are.” Clarke heard as she walked away.

Clarke’s nose crinkled with a smile.

 

 

About ten minutes had passed, and Bellamy and Lexa rounded up the last of the kids. They all circled around a big round table in the main living area. Finn’s face was lit up brighter than the sun. His smile made the whole room light up with joy. There was a flash from one of the corners of the room. It was Lexa. She was taking pictures of Finn and his adorable little smile. The boy spun his head around, giving a stink eye and asking the girl, “Aunt Lex, are you taking pictures of me?”

He calls her Aunt Lexa? Clarke thinks to herself. I guess that Lexa is closer to the family than she thought. Her heart warms thinking about all of the love that is in this little boy’s life.

Lexa’s face lit up a bit at Finn’s cute ‘mad’ face. “Yes, sir.” She said.

“Why? I don’t like making pictures.” Finn whines.

“I know, little man. That’s why I didn’t ask.” She grins at him.

Bellamy lets out a low laugh and winks at Lexa. She doesn’t really react, but he doesn’t seem surprised. He must know her pretty well.

Before turning back around to open his presents, Finn says, “It’s ok Aunt Lex. I still love you.”

Lexa smiles her biggest smile yet, and nods at Finn as if to say ‘I love you too.’

 

A couple of hours later the house is pretty much cleaned up and empty of all of it’s guests. The ones left are Bellamy, Raven, Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, and Lexa and they are all sitting on the back deck drinking lemonade. Clarke is wishing that she had something a little stronger. She can’t help but notice how tired she has gotten all of a sudden. Her eyes feel as if they weigh a thousand pounds. She feels her head start to drift towards her shoulder. Obviously, Bellamy notices.

“You tired, Princess?” He calls from the other side of the table.

Clarke just nods with a small smirk on her face.

He stands up from his chair, stretches his arms above his head and says, “Okay. Let’s get you to your new apartment. You’ve had a long day.”

“Thanks, Bell,” Clarke replies, “but I can just call a cab. No need for you to drive me forty-five minutes into the city.”

Lincoln chuckles a little and asks, “Clarke, do you know how much money a cab ride will cost you from here?”

Octavia backhands his arm and interjects, “Lincoln, do you not know how filthy rich Clarke is?”

Clarke sends Octavia a glare and comments, “I’m not that rich, O. It’s my mom and granddad’s money.”

Octavia rolls her eyes at Clarke jokingly and says, “Exactly.”

Clarke can’t help but chuckle.

“Nevertheless,” Bellamy starts in again, “I’m not letting you ride into the city on your first day here all by your lonesome.”

“I’m a big girl, Bellamy.” Clarke steps in. “I think I can manage.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke catches Lexa’s mouth turning up into a smirk. Clarke still can’t get over how cute she looks when she so much as hints to a smile. Is it because of how distant she seems? That when she smiles, it’s somewhat of a rare occurrence? She doesn’t know, but she turns slightly catching Lexa’s eyes with her own and smiling at the green-eyed beauty. Lexa turns her head as if she wasn’t looking at Clarke. Clarke really wants to know what’s going on in this girl’s head.

And then, out of nowhere, Raven throws her hands up in the air and Clarke could tell that she had thought of something. “I have an idea!’ All eyes are on Raven as she says, “Why doesn’t Clarke ride back with Lexa to the city?” 

Lexa’s eyes widened and Clarke could tell that the girl had tensed up. She could tell by the way that the girl gripped her hands around the metal arms of the chair she was sitting in. Clarke can tell that the girl is use to being alone. She probably likes it that way. People deal with things in different ways. Clarke doesn’t know anything about Lexa and what she has been through in her life, but Clarke knows about pain and she knows that it’s different for different people.

“What?” Raven whispers to Lexa. “She can ride with you. You’re going back anyways.” Raven slaps Lexa’s knee.

Clarke grabs Raven’s attention and says, “I don’t want to intrude. Lexa may have other things to do, and I am perfectly capable with taking a cab.”

Lexa clears her throat, and stands slowly, finally turning her head to look at Clarke and says, “It’s no problem at all, Clarke. I am going that way anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asks. “I don’t wanna be a headache.”

Bellamy laughs. “Clarke, that sounded so country.” And then everyone else joins in.

“Yeah yeah. Yuck it up, guys. I have an accent. I am not apologizin'.” Clarke announces. And that just makes them laugh even more.

 

 

Bellamy hugs Clarke as she walks out the door and says, “I’ll see you in a few days, Princess. Raven and I will take you to dinner before you start to work on Monday.”

“Hooray for food!” A pregnant Raven exclaims.

Clarke smiles at them both and then turns to Lexa. “I’m sorry. I know you’re waiting for me. I am ready now.” Clarke says.

“No rush at all, Clarke.” Lexa says so formally. 

Raven hugs Lexa tightly. She kisses her on the cheek and tells her that she loves her and will see her soon. Lexa just nods and gives her best friend a little grin. Clarke thinks that she must talk to Raven soon about her and Lexa’s friendship. It reminds her a lot of her and Bellamy’s. Like siblings. The best siblings.

 

 

The car ride into the city is excruciatingly quiet, but it doesn’t really surprise Clarke. She starts conversations with Lexa, but the girl can almost end the whole thing in a few words or less. She keeps telling herself that she promised Raven that she would try to get to know her.

“So, you’ve known Raven for a long time?” Clarke asks.

“Quite a while now, yes.” Lexa breathes.

Clarke let’s out a ‘hmm’ and fidgets with her fingers that are folded in her lap. Lexa can tell that Clarke is uncomfortable. Lexa is uncomfortable. She remembers her promise to Raven as well. ‘I will try to get to know your other friend.’ So, Lexa thinks about something that she can ask the blonde haired girl. She will try to get to know her.

Lexa clears her throat and Clarke can’t really see her out of the corner of her eye. She is shadowed in the darkness of the night inside the car.

“Raven said that you got a job at The Met.” Lexa comments. Her hands gripping the steering will and her eyes never leave the road.

Clarke nodded even though she knew that Lexa more than likely couldn’t see her. “Yeah. I did. I am really excited about it.” She thinks ‘God that was so informal compared to how Lexa speaks.’

“Good. Goo-“, Lexa clears her throat once more, “That’s good.”

A few silent moments went by and Lexa tries again.

“What is it that you do exactly, Clarke?”

The way that Lexa says her name creates a very strange feeling in Clarke’s chest. She doesn’t know what it is. It is almost a sick feeling. A good sick though. If that makes sense.

“Umm,” Clarke stumbles, “I will be one of the art procurers there. I will buy, sell, trade, deal with all of the art that goes in and out of The Met.”

“That sounds like a very interesting profession, Clarke.”

There it was again. That feeling. What the hell.

“Yes, well, I also paint.” Clarke states, and Lexa sits up a little more. Clarke thinks ‘did that spark her interest?’ She continues, “Not for The Met. Obviously. Just for fun mostly. Every once in a while someone will want to buy one, but really it’s just a hobby. It’s what I went to school for and-“ She pauses. “and I am rambling.”

“No.” Lexa interjects. “That is very interesting, Clarke. I didn’t know that you were an artist.”

“Yes ma’am.” Clarke said. “I don’t know why I just called you ‘ma’am’. I think it’s a southern thing.” Clarke laughs nervously. God I am so awkward. “’Ma’am’ is for an older person I feel, and you’re not that much older than me are you? And…I’m rambling again.” Dammit.

Lexa lets a little laugh come out of her throat. Clarke turns to her with a smile on her face. “What?” Clarke asks as she playfully nudges Lexa’s arm with her elbow that is resting on the console.

“I am 28 years old, Clarke.” Lexa says. Almost playfully Clarke thinks. “Not an old woman quite yet.”

Clarke laughs.

They sit in silence the rest of the way to Clarke’s apartment.

 

 

 

Almost ten minutes had passed since the last time that one of them had spoken. The car rounded a corner, and came to a stop at the second building on the right of the street.

“23rd Madison Avenue?” Lexa looks at Clarke as to make sure that they are at the right place.

Clarke nods in approval. “Yes, ma’am.” She slings the palm of her hand up to smack herself in the forehead. “Dammit.”

Lexa let’s out yet another small laugh. Clarke thinks that she could get use to trying to make Lexa laugh.

“Thank you so much, Lexa.” Clarke says, “I know that this was a lot of trouble. I hope that you don’t live too far from here.”

“It was not a problem, Clarke. And I only live about fifteen minutes from here.” Lexa confesses.

Clarke shines a grin at Lexa, but doesn’t get much of a response. She suddenly thinks of what an idiot she has been on this entire car ride and says, “Lexa, I am so rude. I forgot to even ask what you did here in the Big Apple.”

“Oh.” Lexa whispers. “I, um, am a lawyer. I work at a small firm on 8th Avenue called, ‘Grant & Associates.”

It surprises Clarke a little bit. A lawyer? Lexa really didn’t strike her as a lawyer.

“That’s awesome.” Clarke exclaims, “We should hang out soon. Have a girl’s day. Is that cool with you?” The words are out of her mouth before she realizes it.

She can tell that Lexa tensed up again and squirmed a little in her seat.

“Or not.” Clarke said. “I can just see you next time Bellamy and Raven have a get together.” She smiled once again at Lexa. She probably thinks Clarke is the biggest creep.

“No.” Lexa starts, “No. A girl’s day sounds…fun.”

That caught Clarke off guard, but in a good way.

“Okay! Awesome!” Clarkes exclaims.

They exchange cell numbers and email addresses before Clarke scurries on up to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s Saturday. A glorious, sunshiney kind of Saturday. Clarke was beginning to think that it was never to going to stop raining. She thinks that that is something that she will have to get use to. It is New York City in the spring after all.

She has been cooped up in her apartment ever since she has arrived in the city. She’s not really complaining though. There has been more than enough time to have all of her new furniture moved in and placed perfectly throughout. Different medias of art dangle from each and every wall. She loves art and the ability to express herself. She hasn’t gotten to paint very much since she got here, but knows that she will have plenty of time wants her home is complete.

The entrance to her apartment steps down into the main living area. First impressions alone are breathtaking. White walls with tremendously high ceilings and two oversized windows fill the room with the wonderful sunshine of the day. The view is to die for. The cityscape is gorgeous; staggered buildings, the hustle of the streets, and the park. Clarke loves the fact that she can see Central Park from her living room. She knows that it will make for some amazing paintings when the time comes.

A huge, white sectional couch sets up against a deep, dark purple accent wall. Clarke loves purple, but she didn’t want to go too crazy with it. Her bedroom, back home in Atlanta, looks like Barney threw up in it. She smiles, remembering Bellamy teasing her about it when they were kids. Her kitchen is big. Too big. Clarke doesn’t cook. She tries sometimes, but it is never a success. Failure. Massive failure is probably the right words to use. It is filled with top of the line, stainless-steel appliances and grey, marble countertops. She sighs and thinks, ‘what a waste’.

There are two bedrooms on the west side of the building. Both of which have the oversized windows that mirror the ones in the living room. The bedrooms are side by side, and equally the same size. Both whites and greys in color, with a very modern feel. The art in the bedrooms is just as beautiful as the art in the rest of the loft. Her bed is yet another thing that is probably too big, but she doesn’t care. She adores it. An upholstered, tufted, grey headboard sets nicely up against yet another purple accent wall. Pictures of her close friends and family are scattered throughout the room; on her nightstand, her dresser, and her desk. Clarke looks around, with a pleased grin on her face. ‘Home’ she thinks. ‘This is my new home now’.

 

 

After another hour or so of lounging around her new home, she decides to take advantage of this beautiful New York day. She had heard about a farmer’s market about fifteen minutes from her apartment, and thought that she might like to investigate sometime soon. ‘Well, today is the day.’ She thought. Clarke slides into a faded, distressed pair of jeans. They are her favorite. And she slips her brown leather jacket over her baggy, white cotton shirt. She makes her way out the door, to her private elevator, and grabs a taxi as she exits the building.

 

 

In the cab, on the ride to the market, she can only think about how she wishes Bellamy or Raven were with her. She’s been alone for the better half of the week. She scans her thumb, absent-mindedly, through her contact list in her phone. The name she has stopped on more than once, (and not just today, but the whole week), is the same. ‘Lexa Woods’. The blonde girl smiles to herself as the name appears. She doesn’t know why she keeps doing that. What is it about Lexa that makes her have these feelings? Feelings that she has never experienced. ‘God’ she thinks to herself. ‘I’ve only met the girl once. What is my problem?’

As often as this has happened in the past few days, Clarke has yet to call or message her.

 

 

It’s around 11:00AM, when the cab pulls up to the farmer’s market that she has heard so much about. The place is massive. Vendor’s booths set up for as far as her blue eyes can see. She’s excited for her first real day out in the city.

Clarke had been walking around the place for almost twenty minutes, purchasing different fruits and flowers from the diverse group of stands, when something catches her eye. Not something. Someone. And her heart skips a beat, she thinks. It’s Lexa Woods, in all of her green-eyed glory. Lexa has on black, skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with the name of a band that Clarke can’t quite make out. Clarke smiles when she sees the old pair of black, Chuck Taylors on the girl’s feet. She hasn’t noticed Clarke yet. ‘Thank goodness.’ Clarke thinks to herself because she probably looks like this biggest idiot. She catches her mouth as it falls open a bit, and she drops an apple at one point. She picks the ripe fruit up off of the ground and shoves it into her purse. ‘I’m just going to say ‘Hi’’, She thinks to herself. And she does.

Clarke walks up beside Lexa and says, “Fancy meeting you here.”

The brunette looks as if she were going to jump out of her skin, but quickly calms when she realizes who it was. “Clarke. Hi.” The girl says with a small smile.

Clarke’s smiles right back at her.

“How have you been?’ Lexa asked quietly.  
“I’ve been great.” Clarke states with her big goofy grin. Her eyes never leaving Lexa’s. “I’ve just been working around the loft. Trying to make it feel a little more like home, ya know?”

Lexa gives an understanding nod. Clarke notices that Lexa’s arms are full of a variety of different flowers; roses, lilies, daisies, posies, and a couple of big, yellow sunflowers. Clarke adores sunflowers. The property back home grew rows and rows of them.

“What about you?” Clarkes starts in again. “How have you been doing?”

Lexa’s hands tighten just a little around the loose garden in her arms and replies, “I’ve been great. Very busy. Today has been the first day that I’ve really gotten out this week, other than work.”

Clarke thinks that that’s the most that she has heard her speak at one time.

“Big plans for the day?” Clarke asked and bringing the corners of her mouth up into a smirk.

“No. Not really.” Lexa says, “I have a few emails that I need to type up, but…”

Clarke interrupts.

“So, you want to go get some coffee?” She almost screams at her; reeling herself back in once she notices how spastic she just sounded. “I’m sorry.” She continues. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I have just aching for some form of conversation. I felt like I was about the start talking to the walls back at the apartment.”

 

A smile, the biggest that Clarke has seen yet, has formed on Lexa’s face and Clarke wonders why she is keeping a mental tally of all of Lexa’s smiles.

“I would love some coffee, Clarke.” Lexa smiles and says, “Thank you.”

 

 

They are sitting across from each other on the deck of the Gramercy Café near Gramercy Park. The sun is shining bright behind Lexa and Clarke swears that it makes her look like an angel. ‘Clarke.’ She mentally tells herself, ‘You’re being way weird.’

“So, you like flowers?” Clarke interrupts the silence that has fallen over the table.

“What?” Lexa asks, confused, and looks down at her bag full of flowers and stutters, “oh yeah, ye-,” she clears her throat. “Yes. I adore them.”

Clarke sends a small smile her way and announces, “Me too. The sunflowers are my favorite.” She props her elbows up on the table and sets her chin on her folded hands. “We grow them back home.”

Lexa replies, “I like them as well.” She straightens a little in her chair and continues, “You are from Atlanta, correct?”

Clarke gives a nod into her hands and shakes the table. “Crap. Sorry.” She says, almost knocking Lexa’s water off. 

Lexa smiles to herself and thinks how goofy this blonde is. And adorable.

“I am indeed.” Clarke restarts. “Have you ever been to Georgia?”

Lexa catches herself staring at Clarke’s blue eyes. She gets lost in them. It reminds her of the sea, and she starts to drown.

“Um- no.” She removes her eyes from Clarke’s. “I’ve never been outside of the city.” She thinks, “Other than New Jersey. That’s where Raven and I grew up.”

“You’ve never been out of the city?” Clarke asks, amazed. “We will have to change that. You should come on our next road trip. The Blakes and I try to go every couple of years.”

Lexa asks, “Will you take Finn with you?”

Clarke is a little surprised by the fact. She doesn’t know why. She guesses that she keeps forgetting how close Lexa is with Raven and her small family. “I doubt it.” Clarke says with a smile, “Things tend to get a little crazy.” She laughs at herself remembering some of the utter crap that they have all gotten themselves into on their trips. “Oh,” Clarkes continues once she notices Lexa’s green eyes widen a bit. “I’m kidding.” And then she lets out another small chuckle and says, “Kind of.”

A laugh escapes the back of Lexa’s throat and Clarke feels her chest imploding. Why does this girl make her feel like such a babbling buffoon? Lexa’s laugh makes Clarke’s head spin until she can bring herself back from her thoughts.

“With Raven and Bellamy”, Lexa finally throws in, “I am not surprised in the least bit.”

Clarke smiles. “I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of fun with them.”

Lexa replies, her straight face back on, “A little. I am not much of a party person.”

“Me either.” Clarke laughs.

“Why do I feel like that is false, Clarke?” Lexa asked teasingly.

They both laugh and continue drinking their coffees. The day seems to fly by. Clarke feels a pout force itself onto her face thinking about having to go back to her apartment. Alone.

 

 

The evening is growing closer, at the end of this beautiful Saturday and Lexa enters her tiny apartment throwing her keys to land on the kitchen counter. She quickly fills up a vase with water and stuffs her flowers into it. She sets the vase on the coffee table in the center of the room. Her apartment is so small. She doesn’t know why she keeps staying here. She has plenty of money to get a bigger place, but it’s close to work. That is the only upside. There is only this one room, other than the tiny bathroom and kitchen. She calls it her ‘multi-purpose’ room. A flat screen TV hangs on a brick wall above an old gas fireplace. A brown couch sits across from the fireplace and right beside the couch is her bed. Small. This place is too small. A wooden mantel under the TV holds some of her fondest memories. There is a picture of Raven and herself when they were 9 and 11. Lexa being the older of the two. A smile comes across her face, and she giggles at the goofy faces that are plastered on their young faces. Beside that frame, there is a small black frame with a picture of her and her older sister, Anya. She loves Anya. Lexa was adopted by Anya’s parents when she was 15. She hated them. They both hated them. They only adopted Lexa because of the extra income that would receive at the end of each month and the fact that she was old enough to take care of herself was an added bonus. 

When Anya turned 18, she moved out of the house. She couldn’t bear to be there with those people any longer. She left Lexa. She was only 16. Lexa has forgiven her sister though. She would have done the same thing. And she did. As soon as her 18th birthday came around, she was out of there. She moved in with Anya while they both attended college at NYU. They both worked their assess of. At school and in their jobs. Lexa had two part time jobs during school. She made it work though, and they made ends meet.

There is also a picture of her holding a newborn baby, Finn, in the hospital the day that he was born. She has the dumbest grin on her face, she thinks. She is proud to have her little ‘family’.

Lexa kicks off her black leather boots with her heels, slings her old Fleetwood Mac t-shirt over her head, and plops down on the bed. She lies there a moment until she thinks that something is missing.

She lets out a loud whistle and shouts, “Mac!”

“Mac, come here, boy!”

A big bear of a golden retriever comes running out of the bathroom, jumps onto her bed, and licks her right in the face. She laughs and shakes her hands through the fur on his head. He finally lies down beside her to fall sound asleep. A sadness rushes over her, all of a sudden. It is always there, but Mac makes her think of it more. She slings her arm over, reaching across Mac, to open the small drawer in her bedside table. She pulls out a single picture and stares at it for what feels like hours. It’s a picture of her and Costia.

 

Costia was Lexa’s girlfriend for almost three years. They had met in college and eventually moved in together. It was a whirlwind of a romance. Lexa had never been so happy and never thought that she would have anything like that in her life. No one had ever really loved her. She was abandoned only days after being born and grew up in the system. No one wanted her. At least until the Woods. And they only wanted her for that extra cash. Raven and Anya love her. She knows. But no love could compare to the love that Costia had for her and the same love that Lexa had for Costia.

It’s been almost three years since the accident. Three miserable, lonely, depressing years. She feels tears stream down her cheeks, but doesn’t bother to wipe them. The accident was her fault, she thinks. Costia was on her way to pick her up at work. The moment she picked up that call, her life changed. There is a hole in her chest where her heart use to be. Either that or it has just completely shattered. The shards of her heart falling into the deep abyss of her stomach, making her almost physically sick. It was her fault and she had to live with it.

She places the photo back in the drawer, cuddles up next to Mac and continues to let out quiet sobs. Lexa never liked dogs. Any animals really. Mac was Costia’s dog. She had named him after their favorite band, Fleetwood Mac. Lexa smiles thinking about the shirt she had stripped herself of earlier. It was Costia’s too. She was obsessed. They were both such nerds.

 

 

Lexa awakes, all dreary eyed, and in a daze. She must have fallen asleep. She didn’t mean to go to sleep that early, but her body had other plans obviously. It is early Sunday morning and she lies there in bed with her arms crossed above her head thinking about what to do today. She doesn’t know what’s wrong with her. She hasn’t wanted to get out this much in a long time. She usually just sits and mopes around the apartment all weekend. ‘Maybe something is changing.’ She thinks. ‘Maybe I can be happy again.’


	4. Chapter 4

“Lexa!!” a voice screams loudly from right above her. Followed by a loud clap.

Lexa jumps out of bed, confused, terrified, and then irritated when she sees who it is. “Jesus, Raven!” Lexa shrieks and grabs at her chest with both hands. “What the hell?”

Raven is bent over; both hands on her knees, laughing like a little schoolgirl.

“I can’t believe you have kids.” Lexa huffs. “You’re such a child.” She rolls her eyes and plops back in bed. “And I’ll be needing my spare key back. It was a mistake giving it to you.” She says into her pillow.

“Aww, Lex,” Raven grabs Lexa’s face between her hands and squeezes her cheeks, making her lips pucker up. “It was just a joke.” She teases in her ‘baby talk’ voice.

Lexa playfully slaps Raven’s hand away. “If you weren’t pregnant-,” Lexa glares at her and continues, “I would so punch you right now.”

They both laugh and Lexa sits up on the side of her bed beside Raven.

“Why are you here so early on a Saturday morning?” Lexa yawned while trying to spit out the question.

“Breakfast, duh.” Raven teases at Lexa again. “Bellamy and I are meeting Clarke for breakfast and we thought that you might like to come. He is already on his way to pick her up. We can meet them at the café.”

Clarke. It’s been exactly a week since she had seen Clarke at the farmer’s market and they had coffee together. She can’t bring herself to text her. Obviously Clarke is gorgeous, but Lexa isn’t sure that she’s ready for anything. She knows she’s not ready for anything. Not yet. Besides, she is pretty sure that Clarke is straight anyways.

“Umm-“ Lexa begins, “I’m not sure. Maybe I should just stay here. You and Bellamy need to spend time Clarke. She probably doesn’t want me there.”

“Are you kidding?” Raven asks. “Clarke thinks that you’re awesome.” She smiles at Lexa. “She told me so on the phone a few days ago. She said that you guys had coffee last Saturday.”

Lexa’s eyes widen, “She told you that?” Her voice quiets a bit. “She said I was ‘awesome’?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Lex.” Raven nudges her best friend’s arm with her elbow teasingly. “She doesn’t play for your team.” Raven throws her a wink.

“God, Raven I didn-“, She pauses, looking away from Raven’s stare. She feels her cheeks start to blush and she hopes that Raven doesn’t notice. She starts again, “I didn’t mean it like that.” Yes she did. “I’m just not a very likeable person, is all.”

“Hell yeah you are!” Raven exclaims. “Anyone that truly knows you knows that you’re a likeable person.”

“You and Anya are the only two people that ‘truly know’ me.” She says, throwing her fingers in the air to make air quotations when she says ‘truly know’. She smiles at Raven.

Raven throws her arm around Lexa’s shoulder, puts her face right up against the side of Lexa’s with her nose almost touching Lexa’s cheek. Lexa hates when she does that. Raven says, “You just have to let someone else in.” Raven stands to her feet, holds her hand out for Lexa to take and says quietly, “It’s time.”

 

 

Lexa and Raven exit a cab on the Upper East Side at one of the Blakes’ favorite breakfast places. ‘Wakey, Wakey’. The name of the place still makes Lexa laugh. Of course this is Bellamy and Raven’s favorite place. They are such kids. They are the best parents.

“Wakey, Wakey.” Raven says in a sing-songy voice and digs her elbow into Lexa’s side. “Eggs and bakey.” She continues.

Lexa just rolls her eyes and throws her arm around Raven’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re such a dork.”

“You love me.” Raven says.

They walk into the café and Raven hears a ‘hmm’ sound come from Lexa.

 

 

The place is crowded, but luckily Bellamy and Clarke had already arrived and saved a table. Raven leans down to kiss the top of Clarke’s head before she sits beside her, with Bellamy directly across from her. Lexa pulls out her chair and sits beside Bellamy across from Clarke. Why did she have to be the one to sit across from Clarke? She thinks of how big of a fool she will probably look like throughout this entire meal. She can’t think straight. Clarke’s eyes are enchanting. She feels herself start to drown again before Bellamy grabs her knee and says, “Morning, Lex,” with his big goofy smile. She looks away from Clarke to catch Bellamy’s eyes.

“Good morning, Bellamy.” Lexa grins. “Ready to eat?”

“Umm, is that a trick question?” They both laugh. Raven and Clarke join in.

Clarke breaks from laughing and looks over the table towards Lexa. “It’s good to see you again, Lexa.” She smiles.

Lexa’s chest starts to flutter. “You as well, Clarke.”

 

 

Breakfast was amazing. Both the food and the company. They have been swapping stories about how they each met the other. Clarke and Lexa both know that it is for their benefit. Bellamy and Raven want them to be friends. Clarke remembers Raven saying that Lexa has been through a lot. She can’t help but wonder what has happened to this girl. Why does she seem so distant? She is fine with Raven and Bellamy. At least fine on the outside. Clarke knows more than anyone how to put up a front, yet be a complete and utter mess on the inside. She wants to know more about Lexa.

“By the way,” Lexa chimes in, breaking her silent streak. “Where is Finn today?”

Raven answers her, “He is with Octavia and Lincoln. They like to babysit every once in a while. I think Octavia is just trying to see how good Lincoln is around kids.” She looks over at her freckle-faced husband and then back to Lexa with a whisper, “She probably wants to start making them pretty soon.”

“Raven-“ Bellamy puts his hands over his ears. “I don’t want to think about it.”

Lexa and Clarke laugh at his embarrassment.

“On that note,” Bellamy removes his hands from the side of his head, stands from his seat and says, “I think it’s time to go.”

Raven nods in agreement. “Yeah. We have several errands to run before heading back to Brooklyn.”

Clarke and Lexa both stand and pass out hugs to the Blakes. Clarke’s hand brushes Lexa’s shoulder when she goes to hug Raven. Lexa felt it. Her body lit up with the warmth of Clarke’s touch. If only for a second. Lexa thought that Clarke didn’t seem to notice.

Bellamy holds the cab door open for Raven, looks back to Clarke and then over the Lexa and says, “We will see you princesses soon.” He smiles and then turns to pile behind Raven in the backseat of the cab.

The taxi pulls away into the hustle and bustle of the Manhattan streets. ‘Great.’ Clarke thinks. ‘They left us alone together again.’ She’s not really complaining though. She really enjoys Lexa’s company even if she is quiet about everything.

“Well,” Lexa says first, “It was good to see you, Clarke.” She grins at the blonde. Her brown hair is falling into her eyes and she pushes the strands back behind her ears.

“Where are you going?” Clarke says, catching Lexa and herself a little off guard. “Do you want to walk? I had kind of wanted to walk around Central Park today. I could use some company.”

Lexa’s grin widens, a little bit of her teeth shining from between her lips. “I have no plans, Clarke.” Lexa says. “I would love to go for a walk. It’s been a while since I have been to the park.”

They smile, turn, and walk the fifteen or so minutes to the park. Both of them with beating chests.

 

 

Clarke and Lexa sit casually on one of the park benches in Central Park. Lexa’s brown hair now back into a high ponytail because the wind is blowing a little too much. Clarke lent her the rubber band. Clarke looks at Lexa when she isn’t looking. She tries to study her mannerisms and body language. She grows more and more curious about this girl. Lexa once again has on a pair of dark skinny jeans, and Clarke wishes that she could look that good in skinny jeans. She has on a grey, hooded jacket that Clarke likes a lot. At the thought of the jacket, it occurred to her how cold she was. She had been in such a hurry this morning that she forgot one. It’s not terribly cold, but the wind adds an extra chill. A shiver runs through her body and Lexa must see it out of the corner of her eye. She sits up a little and turns her body, on the bench, towards Clarke. “Are you cold?” Lexa asks in a concerned voice.

“No. No, I’m fine.” Clarke smiles. “Swear.”

Lexa gives her a look and rolls her eyes. “Clarke, you have goosebumps.” She grins a small grin. Clarke adds up the tally in her mind. Seven. That is the seventh time that Lexa has smiled today. ‘Maybe she is starting to feel a little more comfortable around me.’ Clark thinks.

“Lexa, I’m-“ and before Clarke can finish, Lexa sweeps off her jacket in one fluid motion and lays it around Clarke’s shoulders. “Fine.” Clarke finishes. The jacket is so warm. Lexa’s body warmth still trapped inside the material. She pulls her arms through the sleeves and gives Lexa a smile. “Thank you, but aren’t you going to freeze? Your arms-,” Clarkes gets distracted. Lexa has on a sleeveless shirt. Her arms are small, but very toned and Clarke can’t stop looking at all of the skin. She catches herself staring, turns her head to look out into the park and continues, “Your arms are bare, Lexa.”

Lexa laughs. 

Eight. Clarke counts mentally.

“Clarke, I promise I am fine. I am from here, remember? I am use to a little bit of chilly weather.” Lexa stands, looks down at Clarke and says, “Are you ready to go?”

“Where are we going?” Clarke asks innocently.

Lexa sticks her hands in her back pockets and then says, “I have a few things that I need to do on this side of town before heading back to my place.” She grows very nervous, unsure if she should say anything more. “I thought that I might walk you home.” She swallows. Clarke notices. “I don’t mind to at all.”

Clarke lets out a nervous chuckle, stands, looking Lexa in the eyes. “Yeah. I’d like that. Thank you.” Her eyes. Clarke keeps thinking, ‘what is this feeling?’ 

 

 

 

They walk slowly. Enjoying each other’s company. Clarke’s mental tally is at eleven now. She could watch Lexa smile all day.

“So,” Clarke starts, “Tell me something about you, Lexa.” Clarke turns her head as they walk, her hands buried inside the pockets of Lexa’s jacket.

Lexa hesitates. Clarke has seen this look before. She doesn’t want to talk about it. About anything. She doesn’t want people to know her. She doesn’t want people to bother her. It’s the same look that Clarke got for so long after her dad had passed.

“There’s not much to tell really.” Lexa says after a beat.

Clarke nods, but can’t help the small frown that grows on her face. Lexa obviously notices.

“I’m a lawyer, which you already know that.” Clarke looks up with a grin. Lexa’s face still as stoic as it is beautiful. Lexa continues, “I went to NYU School of Law, and I have a Doctor of Juridical Science degree.”

“Wait,” Clarke laughs. “What? You’re a doctor?”

Lexa tries to ignore that. She doesn’t like to make a big deal out of herself. “I have a doctorate, yes.” Lexa continues. “I work at a small firm named ‘Grant and Associates’, which you also knew.” She sends a small smirk to Clarke.

Twelve. Clarke’s stomach turns in a good way.

“My boss, Gustus Grant, is the closest thing that I will ever have to a father. I’ve known him for several years now. I have known Raven since I was ten and she was eight. We went to the same school and became the best of friends.”

Clarke is so eager to listen. She still can’t believe that Lexa is telling her this much about herself. Lexa goes on and on about details of her life that Clarke had not a clue about. Clarke’s cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling so much. She wonders if she looks like a complete freak. She probably does.

“So, you were adopted?” Clarke asks after Lexa tells her about her adoptive sister Anya.

Lexa just nods. And Clarke is starting to think that she is over-stepping her boundaries. “Well, this is me.” Clarke turns to point up to the overlooking building. “Thank you for your company, Lexa. I had a good time today.”

Lexa doesn’t say anything. She keeps looking down and staring at her feet.

Clarke doesn’t know what to do so just turns to walk through the front door of her building.

 

 

“Wait, Clarke.” Lexa says softly and Clarke barely hears her. Clarke spins back around, with a look of shock on her face, but walks towards Lexa. Her heart is burning with a feeling she can’t describe.

“I’m sorry.” Lexa apologizes, but starts again. “I don’t mean to be this way. I know that I am kind of a recluse, and most people probably think that I hate them. I don’t. I just don’t know what to say. Every time I open my mouth, I feel like I will just push my problems onto someone else and I don’t want that.”

Her face is still detached, as she thinks of what she is suppose to say next. Clarke is just standing there, ‘like a big idiot’, she thinks to herself. She doesn’t know what she is supposed to say either. “Why are you telling me this?” Clarke asks, but she does so with a certain softness so that Lexa doesn’t think that she doesn’t care.

Lexa looks at her and rubs her hand down the back of her own neck trying to come up with an answer to that question. She honestly doesn’t know. She has no idea why she is saying these things to an almost complete stranger.

“Raven trusts you, Clarke.” Lexa begins. “You are friends. She is my best friend and she told me that you might understand what I am going through more than her or anyone else that I know.”

So Raven gave Lexa the same speech as she gave Clarke about opening up to people.

Lexa starts again, this time in an even softer voice, “I don’t know what you’ve been through, Clarke. I don’t know what God awful thing has happened to you to make you want to shut people out, but you seem like you are doing better. I mean, look at me. I am a mess.” Lexa thinks, ‘this is nothing compared to lonely days at home.’ She continues, “I need a kind of friend that knows what I am going through and will help me overcome it, Clarke.”

Clarke’s heart stops. What? Why? Why is she saying this?

“I need you to help me, Clarke. I know that it will take time, obviously, but if you need someone to listen to you, I can be that friend. I just need someone to listen to me and help me get through this shit.” Lexa almost lets out a laugh. Almost. “And I probably just scared you off.”

They both laugh. Clarke steps forward, puts her hand on Lexa’s bicep and runs her finger over Lexa’s warm skin. They both flinch at the touch, but calm after a second. “Thank you for telling me, Lexa.” Clarke says. “I can definitely be that friend for you.”

Lexa relaxes and Clarke takes her hand off of her and puts her arm back to her side.

“Pffew…” Clarke makes the almost animated noise and then grins at Lexa. “I was beginning to think that you didn’t like me.”

Lexa laughs out loud and it calms both of them down. Each of them relaxing and nodding to each other in acceptance.

 

Thirteen. Clarke counted in her head. Her heart had stopped thirteen times that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Week two at her new job at the museum is going even better than week one. All of her co-workers are such nice, hard-working people, each one of them just as passionate and as talented as the next. Clarke didn’t think that it was possible to love a job this much. She still has yet to see Kane. He has been on a business trip in Europe for the past two weeks. She can’t wait to see him. It’s been way too long. She thinks of him as kind of a second father. He has been there for her and Abby her whole life, but most certainly since Jake’s death. Clarke can’t help but to think that Kane has a crush on her mom. She knows that her mom has one on him. She actually thinks it’s cute, and slightly hilarious that they both have no idea about the crushes that they have on each other. Clarke thinks that her dad would be more than okay with Kane and Abby getting together. Jake would know that Kane would protect Abby and Clarke with his life. Clarke thinks that she would be okay with it too.

The workday is beginning to wind down and come to an end. Clarke walks to the back of the building, to her office, to grab her things to go home. She enters her office and grabs her rain jacket off of the back of the door. It’s been raining cats and dogs the past two days. She is ready for some more of that beautiful sunshine. She walks over to her desk to grab her purse and her phone. She slides her thumb across the screen to unlock it and freaks out when she notices that she has 13 new messages. “Geez.” She says aloud to herself. She laughs when she sees that they are pretty much all from Raven, just being Raven.

Raven (2:13PM) – Clarkey!  
Raven (2:13PM) – What’s up?  
Raven (2:17PM) – Clarke, I know you’re at work and everything, but I am bored.  
Raven (2:23PM) – Beyond bored, Clarke.   
Raven (2:25PM) – Bell is a work, Finn is with my mother, and I can’t stop stuffing my face.  
Raven (2:26PM) – Stop laughing, Clarke. I know that you are laughing right now.

Clarke grins from ear to ear and shakes her head. There are about 6 other texts from Raven, each of them describing all of the things that she had eaten today. Clarke smiles again and thinks to herself, ‘bless her poor, pregnant heart.’ And that’s exactly what she sends her.

Clarke (4:03PM) – Bless your poor, pregnant heart. 

She continues scrolling until she gets to the last new text message. Her heart flutters. It’s from Lexa. The first text that she’s ever sent to her. It’s been almost four days since the day that Lexa spilt some of her guts to Clarke about why she is the way she is. They haven’t spoken since. This week has been hectic for Clarke, and she’s sure Lexa has been very busy too. Clarke reads the text and can’t help but smile.

Lexa Woods (3:37PM) – Thank you for listening to my rant the other night. I don’t think that I ever thanked you, so thank you.  
Clarke (4:07PM) – Lexa, you just apologized to me like 3 times in 1 text.

Clarke smiles, grabs the rest of her things and heads out the door.

 

 

Later that night, Clarke has just finished cleaning up the kitchen. And by that, she had just thrown away her take out containers. Clarke doesn’t cook. It would be a disaster. She strolls down the long hallway of her loft, walks into her bedroom and plops down onto her heavenly bed. She sighs and stretches, realizing how worn out from the day she really is. Laying on her side, almost in a fetal position, she scrolls through her phone. Checking her Facebook notifications and emails. She jabs her phone hard with her index finger yelling out loud, “No! I don’t want to play Candy Crush, dammit!” She deletes it, rolling her eyes in the process. A few minutes later her phone buzzed, startling her from an almost sleep. It was another text from Lexa.

Lexa Woods (9:13PM) – I am sorry that it took me so long to respond. Busy evening. I am sorry that I apologized 3 times.

Clarke lets out a laugh.

Clarke (9:14PM) – Lexa, you just told me ‘sorry’ twice in 1 text.

Lexa Woods (9:14PM) – Sorry. ;)

 

Clarke rolls over onto her back, with a ridiculous grin. She feels it become wider and the feeling in her chest and stomach is powerful. It’s the feeling that she gets from time to time when she’s with Lexa. The feeling she always gets when she see her smile. Clarke hasn’t known what this feeling was…until now. It hits her like a ton of bricks. Her chest hurts even more now that she realizes it. And she says it aloud. 

“I have a crush on her.”

She is extremely confused. She has a crush on her? On a girl? She had never had feelings like this for a girl. She has always been a straight, blonde-headed, southern, party girl from Georgia. Not so much the party girl anymore. She thinks.

And not so much the ‘straight’ part anymore obviously.

She feels physically sick. Not sick that she has those feelings, just a surprised kind of sick. She has never had a problem with gay people. She just never knew that she was one.

She rolls onto her belly, digs her face into her pillow and tries to sleep. 

She doesn’t.

 

 

Clarke wakes the next morning, from her forty-five minute slumber, and sits up in the bed, resting her back against the headboard. She sits there for what feels like hours. She is still bewildered from the thing that she realized just a few hours before. She doesn’t know what to do. She thinks, ‘should I talk to someone?’ She picks up her cell phone and calls mom. About the time that Abby answered, Clarke started to think, ‘what the hell am I doing?’ but it’s too late. She can’t hang up now.

“Clarke?” Abby questions. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Clarke sighs, “Mom, why do you automatically assume that something is wrong? Can a daughter not call her mother just to talk?”

Abby raises her voice just a bit, “Clarke, it’s 5AM.”

Clarke glances down at the time on her phone and then puts it back up to her ear. “Shit. Sorry, mom.”

“Language, Clarke.” Abby scolds. “Now what is it that’s bothering you?”

Clarke is freaking out on the inside. She doesn’t know how this whole ‘coming out’ thing works. She only just realized all of this shit like seven hours ago. She is almost 100% positive that Abby is going to be okay with the whole situation. Most of Abby’s best friends are gay guys and she absolutely adores them. She talks about how cute Jon and Paul are all of the time. Why is she so nervous about this?

“Mom, I think I’m gay.” There is nothing but complete silence. Clarke starts again, “Actually, I know I am. Well, bi anyways.” Her hands are sweating so bad that her phone is starting to slip out of her hand.

There is a small laugh on the other end of the phone call. Her mother can’t possibly be laughing at this, can she?

“Clarke, honey.” Abby voice soothes her. “It’s okay” Clarke breathes for the first time in what feels like minutes. “I am just curious as to when this came up.”

“You and me both, woman.” Clarke murmurs. And Abby laughs yet again.

“Well, are you going to tell me or what?” Abby asks.

“I honestly don’t know, mom. I’ve never had these types of feelings before.” Clarke says, still confused about the situation.

“Who is she, Clarke? She must be something pretty special if she’s got you questioning your sexuality.” They both laugh. Clarke is so thankful for her mother, especially now. She can’t help but to think how other people have to hide who they really are. It makes her sad to think about it.

“The thing is,” Clarke starts, “I don’t know that much about her yet. Her name is Lexa and she is Raven’s best friend and I don’t even know if she is gay.”

Abby speaks, “Well, maybe you should ask Raven. I’m sure that Lexa is a great girl if she hangs out with Raven.”

“Yeah. She is-“ Clarke pauses for a moment, trying to collect all of her thoughts. “Different. I don’t know, mom. I just have to know her better.” Clarke laughs when she thinks about the moment and then decides to tell Abby even though she knows she will make fun of her. “Mom, this whole ordeal started last night when she sent me a text.”

“Oh, really?” Abby seems very intrigued. “Was it terribly sweet or what?”

“All it said was ‘sorry’”, and then Clarke adds, “with a winky face emoji.”

The laughter came so quick and so loud that Clarke did not have the time to pull the phone back from her ear. “It’s okay, mom.” Clarkes says, rubbing her ear. “I didn’t need that ear anyways..”

“Sorry, honey.” Abby squeezes out in between her laughs. “That winky face emoji will get you every time.” And then they are both laughing. Clarke talks to her mother for another hour or so, before she has to start getting ready for work.

 

 

Clarke is walking back home from work later Thursday evening when she gets a call from Raven.

“Hey Rey,” Clarke answers. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing much, you know, the usual.” Raven answers.

“What? You’re eating?” Clarke teases.

She hears a sigh in the phone and then, “I hate you.”

“Whatever.” Clarke adds.

Raven waits a moment before continuing, “So, I have a favor to ask.” She sounds very weird. ‘Raven is being very weird.’ Clarke thinks.

“Ok. Shoot.” Clarke nods into the phone.

“Can I just come over? I would rather ask you in person.” Raven says shyly.

Clarke’s eyes narrow and she wonders what Raven is up to, “No. I will not marry you, Raven.”

“I will be at your place in an hour.” Raven adds and then hangs up the phone. Clarke just laughs.

 

 

She is finally home from work and decides that she should pick up a little before Raven gets there. She runs through quickly, picking up random articles of clothing that she just strips off all over the house. “Why is this here?” She thinks out loud, picking an old concert t-shirt off of the ground beside the refrigerator. As she throws her clothes into her laundry hamper, the door bell rings. She walks to the front door and turns the knob. Standing there in the doorframe was Raven, and standing behind her looking like she’s going to be sick is Lexa.

Clarke’s knees buckle and the water bottle that she held in her hand is now spilling out onto the floor. “Shit!” Clarke exclaims as she bends down to get the bottle.

“Geez, Clarke.” Raven teases. “I knew that you would be happy to see me, but damn!” Raven turns her head to the side to catch Lexa’s gaze. 

Lexa’s green eyes are stuck on wide. Clarke looks to her and then to Raven and then back to Lexa. It is very obvious that Lexa had no idea that they were walking up to Clarke’s front door. She was just as surprised as Clarke. Clarke breathes in a deep breath and says, “Hey, Lexa.” Just saying her name gets Clarke’s blood pumping. What is it about her? Clarke glares at Raven and then nods. “Raven, both of you, please come in.

Clarke tells them to make themselves at home while she cleans up the mess in front of the door. When she is finished, she saunters over to the couch where Raven and Lexa are sitting and asks, “So, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your two beautiful faces?” Clarke thinks that Raven is gorgeous, but when she said that, all she was thinking about was Lexa. Lexa is stunning. Clarke feels her throat start to close when Lexa looks at her and smiles. She is nervous. Clarke wipes her already sweaty palms onto the front of her dress slacks.

“Well, buddy.” Raven throws her arm around Clarke’s shoulders and Clarke knows that she is definitely up to something. It’s becoming very clear that Lexa doesn’t know what that is either. Lexa and Clarke exchange a quick glance and then they both look back to Raven. “Lexa, here, is going to be your new roommate.” Raven smiles a big goofy grin much like her husband’s. “That is, if you’ll have her?”

Clarke feels like she is physically going to be sick. She can barely be around Lexa for five minutes without making a fool of herself. She can’t live with her. That would be…a lot. Too much. Clarke grasps the loose material of her slacks and notices that Lexa is doing the same with her pants. At the same time they both say, “What?”

They exchange another quick glance, but they look right back to Raven.

“Raven.” Lexa is the first one to break the silence. “What the hell? I thought that we were going to Ray’s house to borrow-“ She swings her arms in the air looking around the room, “whatever it is you said you had to borrow. “ Lexa looks over at Clarke and softens her voice, “Clarke, I am so sorry. I had no idea where she was taking me, and I especially didn’t know that she was going to do this.”

Raven speaks up, ‘Uhh, hello,” She waves her hand in the air a bit, “I’m right here, guys.” She takes a deep breath and then tries to explain herself. “Lexa, your apartment building is temporarily shut down due to whatever the hell it is-“

“Asbestos.” She says to Raven sternly. Clarke looks over at Lexa, but she does not look back.

“Thank you, Ms. Woods. Asbestos.” Raven can’t help but to smile at the both of them because the look on their faces is priceless. All Clarke can think about it, ‘if she only knew what she was doing to me.’ “Bellamy and I would love for you to stay with us, but the commute from our house to your office is far too long of a drive to make twice every day.”

“I can stay in a damned hotel, Raven.” Lexa is livid and Raven can tell, but she doesn’t care. They must like sisters all of the time anyways. “I have plenty of money to do that.” Lexa finished.

Raven looks at Clarke as if she is waiting on Clarke to say something. She doesn’t know what to say. She hardly knows where she is at the moment. Her head is spinning and all she can think about is how striking Lexa looks right now. Her brown hair is wavy with a few small braids and is draping over her shoulders. She has on a pair of denim shorts that Clarke thinks if they were any shorter that she may lose all cognitive functions. Her toned arms are bare once more, as she is wearing a purple tank top. All Clarke can do is stare. Purple is her favorite color. Lexa is her favorite color. She wakes out of her trance when Raven pushes her shoulder and says, “Hello, earth to Clarke.”

Clarke looks at Raven, grabs her by the wrist, yanks her up off the couch and drags her to the bathroom, but not before she turns to Lexa and says, “We’ll be right back.”

 

 

Clarke is in the bathroom hyperventilating and quite possibly having a panic attack. She has had several in her lifetime and this is beginning to feel a lot like one. “Clarke?” She hears Raven say. “Clarke? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

All Clarke can do is shake her head. She sits down on the seat of the closed toilet and puts her head in her hands trying to breathe. “Clarke, I had no idea that you would be this mad. I’m sorry.” Raven’s voice is softer now and very sincere.

“Raven,” Clarke speaks for the first time in minutes, “I’m not mad.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Raven asks and her eyebrows shoot up. She is really confused now. 

“I have a crush on her.” Clark says too softly.

Raven kneels down beside her, “What? I couldn’t hear you, Clarke. Are you okay?”

“I have a damn crush on her, Rey.” Her voice is much stronger this time and Raven’s eyes get wide and then she laughs.

“Clarke, so do I.” She says teasingly and she waves her arm back towards the door to the living room. “I mean, look at her. She’s like a freakin’ goddess.” Raven smiles from ear to ear. Clarke realizes that Raven thinks she’s joking.

Clarke jumps up and puts her hands on either side of Raven’s face. “Raven, I have a crush on Lexa. Not a ‘damn she’s cute’ kind of crush either. The kind where you can breathe or function when she’s around. The kind where the more you talk, the more of an idiot you look like. Do you understand?” Clarke removes her hands from Raven when she sees that she has definitely caught on now. Raven sits back on the side of the bathtub, rubs her hand across her face and then finally speaks.

“Like a legit crush?” She is still dazed. “Like a hot girl on girl type thing?”

Clarke lets out a quiet laugh. It’s the first time that she has relaxed a little ever since Raven and Lexa came through her front door.

“Clarke,” Raven continues. “Are you into girls?” She now has the biggest smile on her face. She is having way too much fun with this. Clarke will never live this down, and she doesn’t even want to think about how much Bellamy will tease her.

All Clarke says is three words, and the Raven totally believes her. Raven can tell in the way that Clarke speaks the words.

“I’m into her.”


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes have passed since Clarke’s confession to Raven, and both of them are pacing in the bathroom. Obviously Clarke wants Lexa to stay, but she knows how awkward she can be and doesn’t want to scare Lexa away. Clarke kills the quietness, “Raven,” Clarke sighs, “it’s fine. It’s totally fine. She can stay here.”

Raven grins at Clarke and asks, “Are you sure, Clarke?” Clarke gets the sense that Raven is poking fun at her still, but she just ignores her.

“Yes, Rey. I’ll be fine.” Clarke has to mentally repeat that line in her head. ‘I’ll be fine.’ Why does she still feel like this is a bad idea?

“Well, okay then.” Raven huffs out, “Let’s go tell, Lexa.” 

The walk down the hallway back to the living room is awfully long. It doesn’t help the fact that Raven turns around every step and smiles at Clarke. “Stop.” Clarke mouths to her. Raven spins around and practically skips the rest of the way, sitting beside Lexa when she enters the room. Clarke follows and sits in a chair across from them. “Lexa,” Clarke starts and she feels as if her heart is about to beat out of her chest. Lexa stares at her with those big green eyes and Clarke’s throat goes dry. She can’t seem to get a word out.

“You are Clarke’s new roomie, Lex!” Raven throws her arms in the air above her head and Clarke can’t help but smile. That’s all she can do, is smile. She clearly can’t speak. It’s already begun.

“Clarke,” Lexa says quietly, and she scoots to the edge of her seat on the couch as if to only talk to Clarke. “This is very nice, but you don’t have to do this. Just because this doofus,” she points with her thumb over to Raven, “decided to show up here unannounced and fling this on you.”

“Lexa,” words finally leave her, “It’s fine. Honestly. I will very much enjoy your company.” She grins at Lexa and she can see that Lexa seemed to relax a little more.

Lexa stands from the couch, looks at Raven with a scowl and then back to Clarke to smile and say, “I’ll go get my things.”

“Alright,” Raven chimes in, “My work here is done. So…I’m going to leave. I’ve got to get home to my two men.” Raven turns to look to make sure that Lexa is far enough away that she won’t hear what she says to Clarke next. Raven pats Clarke on the shoulder and says, “Try to keep it in your pants, tiger.” She turns away and walks through the door.

She hears Clarke yell, “I hate you!” as she leaves.

 

 

A couple of hours have passed since the whole ‘here’s your new roomie’ fiasco took place, and Clarke has shown Lexa around the apartment and helped her unpack her things. Clarke’s nerves seem to be calming more with each passing minute. They exchange smiles here and there and Clarke can’t help the feeling that she finds in her chest. Lexa looks at Clarke so tenderly when she is not looking. She loves the smiles that she keeps giving her. Lexa in enchanted by Clarke. She loves the way that she runs her hands through her golden locks when she is nervous and the way she twirls her hair in her finger when she is thinking about something. ‘So far’, she thinks to herself, ‘she likes everything about this girl.’ She hasn’t felt this way in a long time. She senses a frown grows on her own face and has to remember that this is a completely one-sided thing. There’s no way that Clarke is gay, and there’s no way to bring it up in conversation with Raven to try and figure out because Raven will know about the giant crush Lexa has on Clarke Griffin.

“The bathroom is free, Lexa.” Clarke is standing in the doorway in a pair of too short pajama bottoms and a tank top with printed paint splatters all over it. She is scrunching her wet hair with a towel when she says, “Feel free to use whatever.”

Lexa nods and says a quick ‘thank you’ to Clarke before going into the bathroom and locking the door. When Lexa exits the shower, she sighs in relief. She didn’t realize how much she needed that. She was so tense. This whole day was just too much to handle. As she’s combing through her long, wet hair, she swears that she hears something coming from the distance that sounds like music. Maybe Clarke turned on a radio. She finishes up in the bathroom and nervously walks to the living room. The closer she gets to the noise, she realizes what it is, and her heart sinks deep into her chest. She stops just before rounding the corner. She can see Clarke, but Clarke cannot yet see her.

Clarke is playing the piano that sits against one of the oversized windows in the room. It’s beautiful. She can tell that Clarke doesn’t play it that much, but still, the sound is mesmerizing. A second later, she can hear Clarke start to sing. Very, very softly and Lexa is sure that it’s because she doesn’t want her to hear her. She can actually sing. Her voice is so soft and angelic almost. Lexa recognizes the song immediately. It’s a cover song that Adele did of ‘To Make You Feel My Love’. Lexa can’t breathe. How is this happening? How, out of all the songs in this big, big world, did Clarke pick this? This was one of Costia’s favorite songs. Not her absolute favorite, but one she like nonetheless. Lexa feels a tear fall down her cheek and she swats her hand up to wipe it away. Not now. ‘I can’t fall apart now. I won’t let myself.’ She thinks. She straightens her back, clears her throat and walks around the corner as if she had just gotten there. Clarke sees her and immediately stops singing and playing. “Oh. I’m sorry.” Lexa says, trying to clear the air. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“No. It’s fine, Lexa.” Clarke says gently. “I’m not that good anyways.” Clarke laughs at herself, while fidgeting on the piano bench and running her hands through her still wet hair. She was nervous. Lexa didn’t understand why. Maybe she just doesn’t want people to hear her music.

“Sounded pretty damn good to me.” Lexa smiled at Clarke. Clarke thinks that that’s maybe the second time she’s ever heard Lexa swear. It’s kind of cute.

Clarke smiles back at her and says, “Thank you. That’s one of about three songs that I know how to play. My mother taught them too me.”

“Is there anything that you can’t do?” Lexa asked and then she realized how flirtatious it sounded and mentally slaps herself.

“Hmm…I’m sure that there is.” She says playfully and wonders if that sounded like she was trying to flirt. Obviously she was, but she didn’t want Lexa to know that. “I’ll let you know when I think of it.”

Lexa laughs out loud. “So humble,” she says faintly and then, “I think that I am going to head to bed, Clarke. It’s been a long day.” Clarke tries to nod and is hit with her own wall of drowsiness.

She yawns and then say’s, “Ok, Lexa. If you need anything, just holler for me.”

Lexa can’t help but laugh, “Holler?” she questions teasingly.

Clarke grabs a throw pillow off of the chair beside her and hurls it at Lexa, hitting her in the side when she ducks. “Shut up,” she says with a big smile.

Lexa saunters off down the hallway and say’s, “Goodnight, Clarke.”

“Goodnight, Lexa” Clarke can’t help but stare at her as she walks down the hall. ‘God,’ Clarke thinks, ‘I’ve got it bad.’

 

 

Clarke wakes up the next morning. She hadn’t really slept that much because all that she could think about was the girl lying in the bed in the next room over. She sits up in the bed, stretches her arms above her head and smiles. She is never this eager to get up and start the day. She blames it on Lexa.

She walks out of her bedroom and into the bathroom to comb through her hair and brush her teeth before walking right back out the door into the living room. She noticed on her way that Lexa wasn’t in the guest room, but when she reaches the big room, Lexa isn’t there either. Her heart sinks a bit wondering if Lexa just couldn’t stay here for some reason and left in the middle of the night. Clarke starts to think that maybe she just left for work early and didn’t want to wake Clarke up. She turns to walk back to her bedroom to get ready for work and stops when she hears the front door open. It’s Lexa. Her arms are full of coffee cups and she has a brown sack clipped to her neck using her chin. She is trying to shut the door quietly and Clarke is sure that it’s so she doesn’t wake Clarke up. Clarke smiles and walks towards Lexa. Their eyes meet and Lexa smiles. “I’m sorry,” she starts, “Did I wake you?”

Clarke giggles and responds, “No.”

Lexa wonders what Clarke is laughing about, but soon realizes what a goof she looks like with her chin clamped down on the bag and her hands full of coffee and her purse while still trying to use her foot to close the door. She grins too. Clarke reaches up to take the bag out from under Lexa’s chin and her fingers brush Lexa’s sharp jawline. Lexa doesn’t know how she kept from dropping the coffees all over the floor. How does one simple touch make a person’s body feel that way? Clarke is thinking the exact same thing.

Clarke smiles and shuts the door the rest of the way. They both drop the contents of their hands onto the dining table. Clarke is gawking at Lexa. Her brown hair is wavy and pulled all to the right side, over her shoulder. She has more make up on than usual. Not too much, but it’s enough that Clarke can tell. Clarke swallows the lump that is stuck in her throat and opens her mouth to speak, “I thought that you had left.”

Lexa looks up at Clarke from where she had knelt down to stuff her wallet back into her purse. “I did.”

Clarke laughs, “Smartass.” Lexa acts shocked that she would call her such a name and Clarke continues, “You know what I mean.”

Lexa grins, hands Clarke a coffee and asks, “One cream, two sugars, right?”

Did Lexa remember her coffee order? Obviously she did, but Clarke just can’t believe it. It’s been almost two weeks since they had coffee together after the farmer’s market, and Clarke hadn’t had a clue that Lexa was even paying attention. Guess she was.

Clarke didn’t want to make a spectacle out of it so she accepted the coffee and said, “Yes. Thank you, Lexa.” 

Lexa’s green eyes never leave Clarke’s. “You’re welcome,” she says. “It’s the least that I could do.” They exchange smiles until it almost gets embarrassing and then Lexa opens the brown bag that Clarke had set down, looking down and says, “I, um, didn’t know what you liked, so I got a little bit of everything. There’s a bagel with some cream cheese. I picked up several flavors of cream cheese for you, again because I wasn’t sure of what you liked. There’s a blueberry scone, an English muffin and-“ she holds something up in her hand with a smile on her face. “Pop-Tarts.” Clarke thinks that she has never seen Lexa act this much like a child. She doesn’t know how much her heart can take. She’s so damn adorable. Lexa has the biggest smile on her face and Clarke crosses her arms in front of her body and pretends to pout.

“What if I wanted Pop-Tarts?” Clarke says to Lexa. A slight smile comes across her lips but she tries to hide it.

Lexa narrows her eyes at Clarke and Clarke is expecting some smartass comment, but all Lexa says is, “I guess I’ll share.” Their smiles light up the room. They eat breakfast together, sharing a little bit of everything, and then they both leave to go get ready for work.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke and Lexa are both ready for work and they are both very excited that it’s Friday. Clarke starts to tell Lexa ‘goodbye’, but Lexa surprise her a bit.

“Would you like me to walk with you to work, Clarke?” Lexa asks with a hint of a smile. “It’s on my way.”

Clarke wants to scream ‘hell yeah’, but she refrains. “That sounds great, Lexa.” The blonde smiles shyly.

Lexa may have lied just a smidge. The Met was a few blocks out of her way, but she had something that she wanted to ask Clarke. And she admits to herself that she likes to be in Clarke’s company. She feels a little more comfortable with her. Lexa is a little nervous to ask Clarke her question. It’s not really a big deal or anything, but Lexa doesn’t want to overstep her boundaries at Clarke’s apartment. She sighs and says, “Clarke.”

“Hmm?” Clarke hums.

“I know that my being at your apartment was not something that you had planned. It’s not something that I had planned either, which is why I put my dog, Mac, in a kennel yesterday morning.” Lexa goes on. “Until I could figure out where I was going to stay.” She clears her throat, “Anyways, I was just wondering if-“. Clarke interrupts her before she can finish.

“Lexa,” Clarke looks excited and Lexa is a little confused. “Are you asking me if your dog can be roomies with us too?” She gives Lexa a big smile.

“I guess,” Lexa can’t believe that Clarke knew what she was going to ask. “Yes.”

Clarke grabs Lexa’s forearm and says a little too loudly, “Umm…Hell yeah!”

Lexa smiles immediately.

“I freaking love dogs!” Clarke says excitedly.

Lexa feels relieved. “Are you sure, Clarke? I know that it’s already a burden for me to be at your apartment. Much less with a big dog.”

“You could never be a burden, Lexa.” Clarke smiles and gets caught up in Lexa’s green, glowing eyes.

Lexa smiles right back. She can’t remember the last time that she smiled with someone as much as she smiles with Clarke. Wait. Yes. She can remember. She makes her mind wander away because she can’t have a breakdown, right her on the steps of The Met, in front of all of these people. And in front of Clarke.

“Great.” Lexa says to Clarke with a smile still plastered on her face. “I am just working until lunch today. I will go pick him up at the kennel then.”

“Here,” Clarke says and she starts rummaging through her purse. God she has so much crap in there. It’s not even funny. “Take this. I have an extra.” Clarke hands Lexa a spare key and grins.

Lexa very hesitantly takes the key from Clarke’s hand. The tips of their fingers brush against each other and it sends a wave of electricity throughout both of their bodies. They both pretend like they didn’t feel it. They did.

“Thank you for everything, Clarke.” Lexa says carefully. “Maybe it won’t be too long until my apartment is all fixed up.”

Clarke teasingly rolls her eyes at Lexa. “Lexa, you can stay as long as you want.” Clarke grins and she can’t help but think that Lexa probably thinks that she’s the biggest creep because she keeps smiling so much. She can’t help it though. Lexa makes her want to smile. “I’ll see you when I get home.”

Lexa nods, smiles (again), and says, “Have a good day, Clarke.” Clarke loves the way that her name rolls of Lexa’s tongue, popping the ‘k’ at the end. Dammit. She’s got it bad.

 

 

Around lunchtime on Friday, Clarke is sitting at her desk, filtering through her email and placing calls to set up appointments for some walkthroughs. She is typing with both hands and has her phone stuck between the top of her should and her ear when she hears a rap on the door. She looks up and sees her boss, Marcus Kane. She still thinks it’s hilarious that her ‘uncle’ Kane is her boss. She smiles from ear to ear while finishing up her phone call. “Yes, ma’am. You have a great day as well.” She hangs up. Kane is coming towards her with open arms and a welcoming smile.

“Clarke Griffin, you sure are a sight for sore eyes.” Kane says as he wraps his arms around Clarke’s body and kisses the top of her head lightly making a loud ‘mwah’ sound.

“It’s about time you got back from Europe.” She says with a smile. “I’ve been here almost three weeks now.” She teases.

“I know, I know. I am sorry, but duty calls.” He laughs and Clarke joins him. 

“I’ve missed you.” Clarke says and then a little softer she adds. “I know mom has too.” Kane smiles at that. Almost too big. Clarke laughs because she knows how bad he has it for Abby. She knows that feeling all too well.

“Missed you too, Kiddo.” She shakes his hands through her blonde locks. “Now, get back to work.” He pretends to be stern. He smiles and starts towards the door. “I’ll see you after while. I have some errands to run now that I am in back in town.”

“Alright. Have a good day, Kane.” She waves and he walks out the door.

A few minutes have gone by and Clarke’s cell phone rings. She picks it up and says, “What?” jokingly when she sees who it is.

“Rude.” She hears Raven’s voice say.

“I’m kidding, Raven. What’s up?”

“Well…” Raven starts. “Bell is going to be out of town all weekend and Finn is begging to go out of the city to go camping for the weekend.” She’s been promising for weeks that they would go. It’s hard to say ‘no’ to that sweet little face. He loves to be outdoors, which Raven is really proud of because most kids nowadays stay cooped up inside. “I am going to take him and I was really hoping that you would join us.”

Clarke doesn’t know so much about this. Camping with Raven. She laughs. It would be a pretty hilarious adventure.

“Lexa is coming.” Raven chimes in knowing that Clarke would definitely go now. She is having way too much fun with this. “And she’s bringing Mac.”

Clarke’s heart skips a beat and she hasn’t been this excited for a weekend in a long time. “When do we leave?”

Clarke can almost hear Raven’s smirk coming through the phone. “When you get off of work. We will pick you up.”

“Raven, I will need clothes.”

“Just call Lexa and ask her to pack some things for you.” Raven huffs. “I think that she just go back to your apartment.”

“Okay.” Clarke says. “I’ll see you at four.” 

Raven hangs up and Clarke calls Lexa immediately. Why is she so nervous to talk to someone on the phone? Jesus. She mentally slaps herself. ‘Get a hold of yourself, Clarke.’ 

“Hello?” Lexa picks up after the second ring.

“Umm…yeah.” Clarkes says and then starts to smile to herself. “I was just wondering if you’re refrigerator was running?”

There is a long pause and then a sigh. “Childish.” Clarke hers Lexa say and they both start laughing. Just the sound of Lexa’s laugh makes Clarke yearn for her. Her heart melts with every beat of Lexa’s laugh.

“I couldn’t resist.” Clarke says, still smiling from ear to ear and she is really glad that Lexa can’t see her right now.

“I haven’t heard that one in a long time.” Lexa says and Clarke can hear her smile through the phone. She’s lost count of her mental tally of Lexa’s smiles. Maybe she should just do a daily tally?

Clarke laughs a little more and then says, “So, I hear that we are going camping this weekend?”

“Looks like.” Lexa replies.

“Do you have any idea of the supplies that we need? I forgot to ask Raven when I talked to her.”

Lexa answers, “I think that Raven has everything covered. Her and Bellamy use to go pretty often before Finn was born.”

“Okay.” Clarke says, “I have a favor to ask.”

“I’m already packing a bag for you, Clarke.” Clarke looks almost confused, but she can’t help but grin a little. Lexa was already packing her things. Lexa is in her room. Touching her things. Clarke feels stupid thinking like this. Lexa was right. ‘Childish’. “I really didn’t feel comfortable going through your things. I’m sorry. Raven just said that we were picking you up from work at four and leaving. I knew that you wouldn’t have time to come home and-“ Lexa is rambling nervously.

Clarke laughs. “Lexa. It’s okay. I really appreciate it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Clarke. I will see you in three hours.” Lexa says and they hang up.

Clarke is so excited that she can’t contain herself, more time with Lexa. Clarke is grateful that Raven will be there though, somewhat as a buffer. Oh and Finn. She can’t wait to see his cute, little freckled-face.

 

 

As Clarke exits the museum and walks down the steps toward the bustling streets, she sees Raven’s jeep coming down the road. Clarke loves that jeep. A dark green jeep wrangler that can’t be more than a couple of years old. The top is let down and the side doors are removed. It looks summer ready. The jeep comes to a stop and Clarke’s knees buckle. Raven is in the passenger seat, Finn is in his car seat in the back sitting next to what she assumes is Mac, and Lexa is driving. She thinks that she is going to hyperventilate. Lexa is wearing a white, sleeveless shirt with some blue jean cut off shorts, pockets hanging out from under them. She has on brown army boots, a pair of gold aviators and a grey flannel jacket tied around her waist. Her gorgeous brown hair is down and windblown. She sees Lexa comb her long fingers through her even longer hair. Clarke can’t seem to focus. She knows that she should look to Finn and wave or smile at Raven, but all she can think is ‘Damn. Lexa is hot.’

“Earth to Clarke!” Raven’s voice brings her out her daze. “Are you coming or what?”

Disoriented, Clarke shakes her head and hops into the back seat. Snuggled between the cute, little freckle-faced kid and the beautiful golden retriever. Her smile seems to stretch miles, but she can’t help it. This is going to be a long weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa carefully looks around to make sure that everyone is strapped in safely to the Jeep. She starts the engine and they make their way out of the city. Clarke is getting more and more excited by the second. She’s not sure why. Wait. Yes she is. 

Clarke leans down to kiss Finn on the cheek and says, ”What have you been up to, little man?”

The boy looks up and smiles. “Nothing. Mom is boring.” Clarke still can’t get over how well he talks for his age. Raven’s head spins around to glare at him like she is upset, but all Finn does is giggle. Lexa’s head turns to the side a little, as if to look in the back, and laughs at the boy. She turns her head back toward the road, but then looks into the rearview mirror and catches Clarke’s stare. Clarke feels her cheeks blush because Lexa is smiling ear to ear, and then Lexa sticks her tongue out at Clarke in the mirror. Clarke’s heart melts once again. She is not sure how she still has a whole heart. Clarke laughs and Raven and Finn look at her wondering what she’s laughing at. She ignores their looks.

Lexa is trying to drive as safe as possible. Especially since Finn is in the vehicle. There are too many lives in her hands right now. It always makes her nervous and the fact that Clarke Griffin is in the back seat look stunning as hell, hugging on Mac and talking ‘baby talk’ to him makes her even more nervous. Mac is never this well-behaved around strangers. The fact that Mac gives his seal of approval for Clarke makes Lexa smile.

“I hope you guys don’t mind, but-“ Raven says as she plugs her iPod into the auxiliary port of her Jeep, “I am about to get this party started.” Raven turns to smile at her son and then looks over to Clarke and winks.

Raven shuffles through a few songs until she lands on one she likes. ‘Want to Want Me’ by Jason Derulo comes on and Raven throws her hands in the air and screams, “This is-“.

She is interrupted when Finn yells, “My jam!” Everyone turns to look at the young boy and bursts into a fit of laughter. Raven and Clarke start to sing very loudly, while Finn mumbles what he thinks are the words. Clarke isn’t very surprised when Lexa doesn’t sing or dance to the beat of the music. Even if she is driving.

Raven is holding an imaginary microphone while she is turned around singing to Clarke and Finn. The lyrics change and she spins around fast almost right beside Lexa’s ear with her fake microphone and points to her.

GIRL, YOU’RE THE ONE I WANT TO WANT ME

AND IF YOU WANT, THEN GIRL YOU GOT ME

THERE’S NOTHIN I, NO, I WOULDN’T DO, I WOULDN’T DO  
Raven nudges her shoulder into Lexa’s at the next lyric, and Lexa is laughing hysterically.

JUST TO GET UP NEXT TO YOU

Finn is singing the ‘ooohhs’. Clarkes nose crinkles as she grins at him. She is still singing, but rather just mouthing the words and swaying a bit. When the bridge and chorus of the song comes back around, Clarke is still mouthing the words when she catches Lexa staring at her in the rear view mirror. Lexa has on shades, but she knows that she is looking. Clarke has a small hint of a smile on her face as she still silently sings the lyrics. Lexa looks almost scared. Scared to look at Clarke like this, but also scared to look away.

JUST THE THOUGHT OF YOU GETS ME SO HIGH, SO HIGH

OOH, JUST THE THOUGHT OF YOU GETS ME SO HIGH, SO HIGHHHH

They are still tangled up in each other’s eyes, both of them not wanting to look away.

GIRL, YOURE THE ONE I WANT TO WANT ME

AND IF YOU WANT, THEN GIRL YOU GOT ME

THERE’S NOTHIN I, NO, I WOULDN’T DO, I WOULDN’T DO

JUST TO GET UP NEXT TO YOU

All of a sudden, Raven screams, “Lexa!”

Lexa stumbles out of her trance and turns the wheel quickly to the right. She had crossed over the median a little going into on-coming traffic. She pulls over to the side of the rode quickly. She puts the Jeep in park and throws her head down into her hands. She is losing her breath. In more ways than one. How could she be so stupid? There are people in the car with her. People that she cares about, and she just put their lives in danger because she couldn’t stay focused. Her breath is hitching and she grasps at her chest. Raven puts her arm on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Lex, are you okay?” Lexa is still gasping for air. She is having a small panic attack. Clarke knows because she used to have them very often. Clarke unbuckles her seatbelt, scoots to the edge of her seat and places her hand on Lexa’s back.

“It’s okay, Lexa.” She says as she rubs small gentle circles into the brown-headed girl’s back with her palm. “It’s okay.” Raven has backed up so that Clarke can try to calm her best friend down. And Clarke does. After a minute or so, Lexa’s breathing is getting back to normal and Clarke removes her hand from the girl’s back. Lexa opens the car door to get out of the Jeep, walks around to the passenger seat, looks at Raven and says, “You drive.”

 

 

 

They finally made it to the lake, where they are staying for the weekend, about an hour ago. The drive took almost three hours to get there from the city. Clarke can’t remember the name of the place, but it is beautiful. The sun is setting and the sky is a beautiful mix of oranges, yellows, and purples. She wishes that she had brought her paints with her.

Raven, Clarke, and Finn are putting the tents up. Raven brought three small tents that her and Bellamy had had for a few years now from one of their previous camping adventures. Clarke can’t help but keep looking down towards the edge of the water where Lexa sat. She was sitting on top of one of the picnic tables that had been set up down there. Mac was playing in the water’s edge. Clarke hasn’t heard Lexa no more than a few words ever since the mishap on the road earlier. Her heart is breaking for Lexa. She knows why Lexa is upset. She saw it in the way that she looked at Finn when she hugged him earlier. She never wanted to put Finn and the rest of them in that kind of situation. Raven softly touches Clarke’s wrist to get her attention and says, “Go.” Nodding her head towards Lexa and Mac. “Finn and I will finish up. He’s a big help.” She looks down to her son to smile and then back up to Clarke. “You can go talk to her.” Clarke nods in agreement and walks down toward the water.

Clarke sits down on top of the table beside Lexa, but not too close. She wants Lexa to be able to have her space to breathe. They sit there for a few moments in silence. I’m so sorry, Clarke.” Lexa says without looking up. “I should have been more careful with all of you in the car with me.” Still no movement from her.

Clarke puts her hand on Lexa’s back, between her shoulder blades, and rubs small circles much like she did earlier. “It’s okay, Lexa. It happens.” She sighs feeling sad for the gorgeous, green-eyed girl. They sit there for what feels like hours. Clarke finally detaches her hand from Lexa’s back and sits up a little straighter. Lexa finally looks up, staring out toward the smooth water. They both stare at Mac while he stands in the water’s shallows, biting at bugs that fly by. They both chuckle a bit. Lexa turns her head, ever so slightly towards Clarke. Clarke’s gaze still set on Mac. “He’s beautiful.” Clarke says, with her eyes still on the longhaired Golden Retriever.

Lexa quickly responds, “Yeah she-,” she catches herself, “he is.”

Clarke catches Lexa turn her head away, out of the corner of her eye.

No words are spoken.

“He was her dog.” Lexa breaks the silence, and Clarke is really confused. Lexa can tell. “Mac. “ Lexa takes a deep breath. “He was my girlfriend’s dog.”

Clarke almost breaks her neck, she turns so quickly to look at Lexa. “Oh.” Clarke starts, but doesn’t really know what to say. “You have a girlfriend?” Her heart almost breaks when she hears this news, plus she never knew for sure if Lexa was even into girls. She keeps thinking of that scene in Pitch Perfect when Rebel Wilson’s character says, ‘Whoop, there it is.’ That’s what this moment felt like.

“Had.” Lexa says softly. Clarke barely hears her. She can hear Lexa’s breath and how broken it sounds. “Clarke,” moisture starts to build up in those stunning green eyes of hers. “She’s gone.” Clarke looks at Lexa with sad eyes, not knowing really what the girl is talking about. “She’s dead, Clarke.” A small sob tries to force its way from Lexa’s throat. Clarke’s stomach is in knots. Dead? This is why Raven wanted them to become friends. She realizes it now. It hits her like a ton of bricks. They have both lost someone that they truly loved. Mentally, she is kicking herself for the thoughts that she had after Lexa said ‘girlfriend’.

“She’s go-gone, Clarke. Dead.” Lexa is crying now. Clarke’s heart is aching for this girl. This girl that she has grown to care so much about. “And it’s my fault. It’s my fault, Clarke. She was coming to get me.” Lexa tries catching her breath between every word that she utters. “I loved her and she’s gone.” Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa and presses the girl’s head over onto her own shoulder. Clarke tries to make soothing noises. She doesn’t know what else to do or say. She feels tears stream down her own face now. She leans her head over onto Lexa’s head and rubs the girl’s arm softly with her hands.

“Lexa, I-“ She is speechless. She knows that nothing she can say will make that feeling go away. She’s been there and it sucks. It really does. “I am so sorry. I am.” She moves a little, grabs Lexa’s face between her hands and brings her closer so that their eyes meet. She has the very sudden urge to kiss this beautiful girl in front of her, but she knows that it’s neither the time nor the place. Plus, Lexa surely doesn’t have feelings for Clarke. “Listen to me.” Clarke starts in again, speaking softly. “That was not your fault. Things happen. Really shitty things happen.” Clarke is crying now. She can only think about the call she got the day that the explosion happened. In the blink of an eye her father was gone. She loved him more than anything in this world, and he was gone. “There was nothing that you could have done, Lex.” That’s the first time that she has ever used the pet name. ‘Lex’. “I am here for you.” Clarke is pretty much sobbing and she really doesn’t care how much of an ugly crier she is at this point. “I am here for you. You are not alone.” Clarke leans forward slowly, almost second-guessing herself because she is not sure of how Lexa will react. She leans in a bit more and places the softest of kisses to Lexa’s forehead. Her lips stay there on the warm skin of the girl’s head for only a few seconds until Clarke leans Lexa’s head back down onto her own shoulder. They sit there in silence, crying into each other’s space for what feels like an eternity, but there is no other place that either one of them would rather be.

 

 

It’s dark now, and Clarke and Lexa are still sitting on the picnic table. They are no longer in each other’s arms though. They are sitting there watching Mac have the time of his life in the water. They look at each other and exchange a hint of a smile. Suddenly, there is a loud ‘plop’ and then a ‘crack’ sound. They both jump up and turn around. They see that Raven has fallen onto one of the three tents and it has collapsed. Clarke and Lexa run quickly to their friend’s side. Finn is laughing almost uncontrollably, and to their surprise, so is Raven. “What in the world happened?” Clarke asks. “Are you okay, Raven?”

Raven stops laughing and Lexa sticks out her hand to help pull Raven up. “So much for that tent.” Lexa says quietly. Raven looks at her. She can see that she’s been crying. She can see that both of them have been crying. Raven kisses Lexa softly on the cheek and pulls both her and Clarke in for a hug. 

“I love you both.” Raven says, pulling away from them.

“Me too!” Finn exclaims. Lexa rakes her fingers through the mop of hair on the boy’s head.

“Likewise, kid.” Lexa says. Clarke looks down to Finn and smiles.

Raven puts her hands on her hips and says, “So, ummm…you two up for sharing a tent?” Clarke and Lexa both kind of knew that that was coming. I mean there are only two tents now and four people. “Unless Finn would rather sleep with one of you guys.” She looks down to Finn.

“No, mama.” The boy cries and the looks to Clarke and Lexa. “Sorry, Aunt Clarke. Sorry, Aunt Lex, but I have to sleep with my mommy.” They all laugh at the cuteness. Finn walks away but then suddenly turns back around. He looks at Lexa and then back over to Clarke. “It’s okay, Aunt Clarke.” The boy smiles. “Aunt Lexa is a really good cuddler.” Raven loses it. They all laugh, but only Raven and Clarke know how truly funny it is. Lexa still has no clue about Clarke’s crush on her. Clarke and Lexa are both nervous, but they both feel so much more comfortable with each other after what happened tonight.

“Goodnight, guys.” Raven says, grabbing Finn’s hand and walks towards their own tent. She turns her head as she enters the tent and winks at Clarke. Clarke hates her for having so much fun with this.

 

 

Clarke and Lexa are in their tent, in their separate sleeping bags, but they are facing each other. Their eyes can’t seem to leave each other’s stare. They are more comfortable looking at each other now than they have ever been. “Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa whispers. “You’re a great-“ she swallows, “You’re a great friend.”

Clarke grins and nods at Lexa.

Lexa closes her eyes and after a few moments she hears Clarke’s voice, “Thank you, Lexa.”

They both fall asleep not truly knowing how much one means to the other. Not yet anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s morning and Lexa has been up for almost an hour. Clarke is still soundly asleep in their tent. Raven and Finn are still resting as well. She had already walked up towards the bathroom area of the campground where they were staying to take a shower. She walks back to the tent at a steady pace; her hair draping over her shoulders, still wet from her shower. As she approaches her tent, she starts to practically tip toe. She doesn’t want the sound of the brush beneath her feet to wake Clarke. Lexa reaches for the zipper of the tent and slowly unzips the doorway to go back inside. 

When she is in, she turns back around to re-zip the entrance closed. She turns to take a seat on her sleeping bag and catches Clarke’s eyes looking back at her. Clarke’s eyes are quite possibly the most stunning things that Lexa has ever seen. They seem to glisten as Clarke awakes from her daze, taking her palms and rubbing small circles into her eyes. The blonde stretches her arms out to her sides and let’s out a big yawn. Lexa can’t help but laugh. All she wants to do is lay next to Clarke, with her head on her chest and watch as the world passes them by. Not caring about anything else. 

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Lexa says softly.

Clarke turns her head back to Lexa and smiles. Lexa thinks that her heart is going to melt at the warmth of it. Clarke’s morning smile is her favorite smile yet. She hasn’t felt this way in so long. It’s nice. She stills has the thought in the back of her mind that this could probably never happen. She is almost positive that Clarke is straight. She still enjoys her company.

“You sure did.” Clarke smiles teasingly towards Lexa. Lexa rolls her eyes and then smiles. “Where’s Mac?” Clarke asks as she starts to look around for him. “He was an excellent cuddle buddy.”

They both smirk and Lexa says, “Finn woke up earlier wanting Mac to come to his tent.” Lexa says to Clarke. “I brought breakfast.”

Clarke smiles yet again. “You brought me breakfast in bed? You shouldn’t have.” Both girls laugh at that.

“Here,” Lexa says trying to pretend that she is annoyed. She tosses a package of Pop-Tarts onto Clarke’s stomach. 

“Pop-Tarts?” Clarke laughs. “Is this our new thing?” She looks back up at Lexa and Lexa is once again rolling her eyes at Clarke.

Lexa pushes Clarke’s thigh with her foot. “Shut up.”

“It’s so romantic.” Clarke laughs out. Lexa can feel her cheeks begin to blush. She has to take the attention off of her. She’s so flustered. All of a sudden, Lexa grabs the pack of breakfast pastries from Clarke’s abdomen and all in one swift movement she unzips the tent and throws them out into the world. 

Clarke’s face is priceless. Her mouth dropped open in a gasp. They both bust out into a roar of laughter. Clarke is leaning over and laughing so hard that she accidently falls completely over to her side. Her head falling onto Lexa’s thigh. There is a slight pause in their laughter, until it begins again, but this time slowly and softly. 

Clarke is about to lift up her head, but before she can do so she feels Lexa’s long fingers brushing through her long, blonde hair. The warmth of Lexa’s touch is unbelievably soothing. Both girls’ hearts are beating out of their chest and neither one of them seems to be breathing.

When Lexa sees Clarke close her eyes to the touch of her hands in her hair, she relaxes slightly. She continues to comb through Clarke’s mane, scratching her scalp ever so softly in the process. She feels Clarke’s breath hitch and she assumes that it feels good on the blonde’s head. They sit there for a few more minutes in silence as Lexa plays with Clarke’s hair. Both of them are thinking, ‘is this really happening?’

The flap to the tent is still open from where Lexa had tossed Clarke’s breakfast outside. Suddenly, there is a small head popping into the tent. Neither Lexa nor Clarke noticing at first. “I told you that Aunt Lex was a good cuddler, Aunt Clarke.” Finn’s voice says loudly.

Clarke jumps up quickly and Lexa moves back. Their eyes focus on each other first and then they turn to look at Finn. His smile is enormous and they can’t help but smile right back at him. Immediately after, Raven sticks her head in. She is eating on of Clarke’s Pop-Tarts and Lexa and Clarke lose it. Raven looks at them confused, but then just shrugs and continues to eat.

“What are we doing today, Ray?” Lexa asks.

Raven swallows her breakfast and answers, “Well, I am going to run into town to buy a few groceries. Mostly just the ingredients for some s’mores. There is a pier down the beach a little ways. I thought that you and Clarke could take Finn to rent a pedal boat while I was gone.”

Lexa catches the big grin that comes across Finn’s little face. She grins back to him. “Does that sound like fun, little man?” She looks over to Clarke and Clarke nods.

“So fun!” Finn exclaims and then his voice softens. “As long as you and Aunt Clarke don’t keep cuddling.” 

Clarke and Lexa are both beet red. They can’t bear to look at each other. Or Raven. She is staring them down. Wanting answers more than likely. When Clarke finally looks up Raven gives her a wink without Lexa noticing. A small smile leaves Clarke’s red face.

 

 

Raven has left to run into town. She said that she had a surprise for Finn when she gets back. He seems to not be able to contain his excitement. Lexa and Clarke are on either side of the pedal boat. They’ll be the ones doing all of the work since Finn’s legs won’t reach the pedals. Finn is situated comfortably between his two ‘Aunts’. Mac rode with Raven into town. 

The day is beautiful and the water is as calm as the day is bright. Finn is having the time of his life. “Go faster!” The young boy screams. Clarke and Lexa look at each other and laugh. They are both out of breath from trying to go faster for Finn’s sake.

“We can only go so fast, little man.” Clarke laughs.

Finn looks up to them both and said, “It’s okay. We can just float.” So they do. Both girls stop pedaling and they are both very relieved for the break. They float through the still waters enjoying their conversations with each other and the boy. 

Finn talks about his dad, Bellamy. He really wishes that his dad didn’t have to work so much and could be here with them camping. Clarke puts a hand on Finn’s shoulder and says, “I know that he wishes he were here too, buddy.”

Finn smiles up at her. “Do you have a daddy, Aunt Clarke?”

Clarke freezes. She wasn’t expecting this. She is certain that she feels a panic attack coming on. It’s not Finn’s fault. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know that Clarke’s life fell apart just a month before her graduation. He doesn’t know that Clarke will never be able to wrap her arms around her daddy anymore. It’s been such a long time, but the wounds are still fresh. Her dad was her best friend. 

She manages to even out her breath and hold back her tears slightly. “I use to.” Clarke says softly. Not sure how to word it so that it doesn’t scare Finn or confuse him. He’s only two. The boy looks at her with a confused look in his eyes and she notices that Lexa is giving her the same look.

Oh. Crap. She has forgotten that Lexa has no idea about Clarke’s father. This is the whole reason that Raven had wanted them to meet and become friends in the first place. Lexa had lost Costia, which Clarke now knows, and Clarke had lost her father. Both two people that they cared about most in this world and are now gone.

“It’s been a long time.” Clarke starts in again, trying to find her words. “He isn’t here anymore, but I believe that he is in a better place.” She smiles at Finn, hoping that he doesn’t start asking more detailed questions. She looks up at Lexa and sees the sadness in her eyes. Lexa understands now. She understands what Clarke has lost and all she wants to do is hold the blonde-headed girl. 

“He was my best friend.” Clarke says even more softly this time. She is still looking at Lexa and tears are swelling in Clarke’s eyes. Lexa nods. She thinks that she will try and change the subject. She knows that Clarke isn’t comfortable talking about this in front of Finn. And maybe not in front of Lexa.

Lexa let’s out a sigh and looks down at Finn and says, “Are you ready for some s’mores tonight, Finn?” The boy’s face lights up and Lexa knows that she has already gotten his mind off of the previous topic. She looks back to Clarke, she still has tears in her eyes and Clarke mouths, “Thank you,” at Lexa. Lexa just nods again.

“I love s’mores!” Finn says with excitement and both girls’ can’t help but to smile at his face. It is lit up so brightly and Clarke wipes the tears away from her eyes.

“Me too.” Clarke says to Finn. “I like peanut butter on mine.”

“Eww.” Clarke hears Lexa say quickly. Clarke’s eyes jerk up to Lexa and Lexa has an eyebrow raised, but she’s smiling. “Peanut butter?” Lexa asks.

“How can you say ‘eww’ to something like that?” Clarke says teasingly. “Are you even human?”

“I thought that I was.” Lexa and Clarke both let out laughs. They both make each other so happy. They’re trying all the time to make sure that the other is comfortable. Clarke loves Lexa’s laugh. She has found that it’s her favorite thing in the world at the moment. More than s’mores and peanut butter. She smiles at the thought.

 

Finn is smiling and looking back and forth between the two of them and Clarke thinks that she is going to die when she hears his next question.

“Aunt Clarke, are you and Aunt Lex married?”

Dammit. Two year olds and their questions. Their very awkward questions.

Clarke and Lexa are both beet red once again. Does this young boy have a vendetta against them? Is his main goal to embarrass them both until the point where they can no longer look at each other? Because he is succeeding. 

What the hell do you say to that? “Umm,” Clarke starts in softly and is still unsure about what the hell she’s going to say. “No, Finn. We’re not. We are just friends. Like your mom and I are friends. And like Lexa and your mom are friends.”

Finn raises an eyebrow and says, “But you make Aunt Lex smile more than my mom does.”

That’s it, Lexa thinks. She is about to dive out of this damn pedal boat, swim back to the shore and walk back home to the city. This kid will be the death of her.

Clarke looks up at Lexa and she notices how red Lexa’s face is. Clarke smiles from ear to ear. She just can’t help it. Nervous Lexa, embarrassed Lexa, quiet Lexa, smiling Lexa. She loves all of her faces.

“I think that it’s time to go back to shore. The sun will set shortly.” Clarke says. Once again changing the subject. She rolls her eyes at Lexa with a smile. Lexa smiles back. Dammit. Two year olds and their questions.

 

 

 

They are finally back to shore and they notice off in the distance that Raven is back and Bellamy is with her. So that was the surprise for Finn. Finn takes off into a sprint when he sees his father. Clarke and Lexa stay behind and walk slowly back to the camp.

There’s silence for a moment until Lexa exhales and says, “I’m sorry about your father.” She looks over to Clarke. “I didn’t know that.”

Usually Clarke gets uncomfortable talking about this, but all of a sudden she feels peace. She wants to talk to Lexa about her father. Lexa was vulnerable with her last night when she told her a little about Costia.

“It’s okay.” Clarke says softly. “It happened a month before my high school graduation.” Lexa doesn’t know what to say. She is staring at Clarke. She can’t help herself. “He worked at my grandfather’s research facility and there was an explosion in one of the labs. He just happened to be there.”

There are both still walking. Slowly. Like they almost don’t want to get back to the camp. 

“I was a mess for so long.” Clarke smiles a little to herself. “Obviously I still am to some degree.”

“That’s to be expected.” Lexa says. Her eyes not leaving Clarke’s.

“It’s getting a little easier. I used to hate to talk about it. It does make it feel a bit better though.” Clarke says and she sends a small smile towards Lexa. Lexa grins back.

“Tell me about Costia.” Clarke says. The words kind of just slipped out.

Lexa’s breath hitches and she starts to just not say anything, but she can’t. This is Clarke. She trusts Clarke. She’s never spoken to anyone about Costia except for Raven. But she trusts Clarke.

“She was beautiful. Very.” Lexa starts in. “Her hair was long and dark brown in color. She wore it down all of the time. It was rare to see it up.” Lexa smiles and looks at Clarke. 

She knows that Lexa wants to know if this is what Clarke was talking about when she asked to know more about Costia. Clarke nods.

“She loved for me to play with her hair. It was what relaxed her the most I think. Her eyes were brown as well. A glowing brown if that makes sense. I’ve never seen brown eyes quite like that before.” Lexa and Clarke are still walking towards camp at a very slow pace.

Lexa continues, “She was a composer. She adored music. Everything about it really. I use to just sit in our apartment and watch her write in her notes or listen to her play her piano or guitar. It’s what relaxed me the most.”

“She sounds wonderful.” Clarke says, looking up at Lexa and smiling.

“She was.” 

They walk back to the camp in silence. They are almost there when Lexa looks at Clarke. Clarke stops in her tracks, as well as Lexa. Clarke notices tears in Lexa’s eyes. Without thinking she puts her hand up on Lexa’s check ever so gently. Lexa closes her eyes and a single tear falls down her face.

“I’ve never been to her grave.” Lexa says softly. Clarke feels her heart break. “Her family is Greek and their family tradition is for their dead to be buried in their homeland.” Lexa shakes her head. Her eyes are still closed. “At the time, I couldn’t afford to make that trip and to be honest I don’t know if I could have anyway. I wasn’t strong enough. I’m still not.”

Clarke drops her hand from Lexa’s cheek and grabs both of her wrists with her own hands. “You are strong” Clarke says. “The fact that you are telling me this makes you strong.”

Lexa finally opens her eyes, wipes them, and grins. There’s another moment of silence. Lexa exhales. “Let’s go get some s’mores.”

 

 

Bellamy hugs Clarke when she and Lexa make their way around the campfire that he had just built. “I missed you, Princess.” He says to Clarke.

“Ditto.” Clarke says with a smile.

“Can I talk to you for a minute while Raven starts making the s’mores?” Bellamy asks Clarke.

“Sure.”

Bellamy and Clarke walk away.

“Lex, help me with these s’mores would ya.” Raven says.

Lexa walks over and starts putting the treats together. They don’t really speak. They just sit there in silence while Finn plays with Mac around the campfire.

“I like her.” Lexa says. Her voice just above a whisper. Raven looks up to her best friend with a smile on her face.

“I knew that you would.” Raven says. “Just give her time. She will open up to you and you can talk to her about Costia whenever you’re ready. There’s no rush.”

Lexa looks a little confused. “I have already spoken to her about Costia.” Raven looks up with a stunned look on her face. “And she spoke with me about her father.”

“Wait. What?” Raven says as her mouth hangs open. “That was quicker than I imagined. Clarke never talks about her father. She’s never even spoken to me about him. The only reason I know is because Bell told me.”

Lexa is silent. She’s lost in her thoughts. Why did Clarke tell her of all people? Does she trust Lexa? Lexa knows that she trusts Clarke.

“And how are you? After talking about Costia, I mean? It’s been a while.” Raven continues.

“I’m getting there. Talking to Clarke was easier than I was expecting. Once I started, the words just kept flowing out.”

“I’m so proud for you, Lex.” Raven says with a smile on her face.

“Thank you, Raven. You’re a good friend.”

“The best.” Raven says with a smile. Lexa rolls her eyes and next thing she knows, Finn is running towards her with a smile covering his freckled-face.

“Aunt Lex can you pretty please sing the ‘Jump’ song? Please?”

“Umm, I’m not too sure about that, kid. I never do that with anyone other than you.” She smiles hoping that he will change the subject. He doesn’t.

“I don’t have a guitar with me, bud.” Lexa says. Again hoping he will drop it. She’s not a singer. She’s not comfortable with it. It’s just something that she started with Finn when she babysits him occasionally. He always loves it though. At first she just sang the song. It was random and the first song that popped in her head. Once Finn started asking her to do it all of the time, she learned to play it on the guitar. It’s pretty much the only song she knows how to play.

“Dad brought his!” Finn is so excited now. Great. Thanks a lot, Bellamy.

 

 

Bellamy and Clarke are off by themselves. Clarke is curious to know what he wants to talk to her about. She hasn’t seen him in almost two weeks.

“So,” Bellamy starts. “Raven filled me in on, umm-“ Clarke can tell that he isn’t too sure of how he wants to word whatever it is he is trying to say. “The, umm, whole crush situation.” 

Clarke’s eyes widen. “I’m going to kill her. I don’t care that she’s pregnant.”

Bellamy lets out a loud laugh. “So where did this come from? I never knew that you had a thing for girls.”

She crosses her arms across her chest and huffs. “Me neither, apparently.”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“I’ve never felt like this about anyone, Bell. Male of female. I like her a lot. Like a lot a lot.” Clarke says. She can’t believe that she is standing here talking to Bellamy freaking Blake about her crush on Lexa. She knows now though that it’s more than just some crush.

Bellamy smiles at her, puts his arm around her shoulder, slowly walking back towards the campfire. “I’m happy for you, Clarke. I just wanted to hear it coming from you.”

Clarke sighs.

They are almost back to the campground where Raven, Finn, Lexa and Mac are sitting when she hears the strumming of a guitar and someone singing.

It’s Lexa. What the fu- Lexa singing? She sounds amazing. Who knew. The song is an upbeat song and Finn is loving it. He is jumping up and down while clapping his hands. This had to have been all Finn. Clarke can’t imagine Lexa picking up a guitar and singing out of the blue like that. That kid is something else.

Clarke knows that the song is a Taylor Swift song, but she’s not very familiar with it. She stands there and listens. She’s afraid that if she moves, Lexa will see her and she will stop. 

Lexa’s hands are strumming through different chords and popping the body of the guitar to the beat of the song.

I LIKE THE WAY I CAN’T KEEP MY FOCUS  
I WATCH YOU TALK, YOU DIDN’T NOTICE  
I HEAR THE WORDS, BUT ALL I CAN THINK IS WE SHOULD BE TOGETHER  
EVERYTIME YOU SMILE, I SMILE  
AND EVERYTIME YOU SHINE, I SHINE FOR YOU

Bellamy has made his way to Raven’s side. He pulls her in for a kiss and they both watch as Finn dances to Lexa’s song. They are all laughing. Clarke makes her way over towards them, she catches Lexa’s eyes and they are wide. She thinks that Lexa is about to stop, but she doesn’t. The brunette just smiles and continues to play.

Clarke grabs Finn’s hands and starts to dance with him.

All Lexa can think is that her heart is literally about to explode. She can’t stop smiling. She is usually so uncomfortable playing and singing in front of people, but right now, she doesn’t care. All she can think about is Clarke and how happy she looks. And how happy she makes Lexa.

Finn and Clarke are still dancing as Lexa sings.

WOAH I’M FEELING YOU BABY  
DON’T BE AFRAID TO JUMP THEN FALL  
JUMP THEN FALL INTO ME  
BE THERE, NEVER GONNA LEAVE YOU  
SAY THAT YOU WANNA BE WITH ME TOO  
SO IMMA STAY THROUGH IT ALL  
SO JUMP THEN FALL

After a few minutes the song ends and they are all laughing. Clarke sits beside Finn. She looks across the way, through the fire and stares at Lexa. Lexa stares right back. Right now she doesn’t care if Clarke sees or not.

They all sit around the fire, eating s’mores and telling jokes for the next hour, until they all retreat back to their tents.

 

 

“Momma, can I sleep with Aunt Clarke and Aunt Lex?” Finn asks Raven.

“I don’t care, son. If you do, Mac will have to sleep in the tent with me and your dad.” Raven responds.

“Okay, mama. Love you.”

“Love you too, bud.” Raven kisses Finn on top of the head and Bellamy does too. “Come on, Mac.” Raven whistles at the dog and within seconds they are all retreated back into their tents.

Lexa has unfolded her sleeping bag to spread it out on the ground. She lays on the left and Clarke on the right. Finn is smack dab in the middle of them. He has already passed out. Clarke spread her sleeping bag out as well. It covers the three of them just barely.

Lexa and Clarke are facing each other. Clarke’s eyes are shut at the moment, but Lexa knows she’s not asleep. With all of the courage she has in her tired body, she lifts her arm above her head and moves it around the top of Finn’s. She places her hand softly in Clarke’s hair.

Clarke opens her eyes. She is so sleepy, but she’s never felt more alive than she does when Lexa is touching her. Clarke smiles at Lexa before she falls asleep. Lexa’s fingers still playing with her hair and scratching her scalp. Lexa can’t remember the last time that she was this at peace. She’s happy again. She can only hope that Clarke feels the same way.

“Goodnight, Clarke.” She says to the sleeping blonde. It doesn’t take long until she is fast asleep too. Her hands still wrapped in Clarke’s hair.


	10. Chapter 10

The camping trip had come and gone and the long workweek started yet again. It’s Tuesday and Clarke is having an awful day. It’s her first real bad day that she’s had in the almost two months that she has lived in the city. It’s been nothing in particular, just a lot of small bad things adding up to make her just wish that she was at home in the bed. The only thing that’s getting her through this day is the thought that she gets to go home and see Lexa. 

Lexa’s apartment building is still shut down and she had argued with Clarke about going to a hotel to stay. She feels like she’s overstaying her welcome. Clarke had told her that that was nonsense and that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Clarke?” Clarke lifts her head off of her desk at the museum to see Kane standing in front of her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just having one of those days I guess.” Clarke says softly.

Kane smiles at her gently and says, “Go home, Clarke. There’s really not much else to do today anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asks. “I honestly don’t mind staying.”

“I’m positive. Go home and rest or have fun or something.”

“Thank you, Kane.” Clarke says as she hugs her dear family friend. “I will see you tomorrow.”

 

Clarke has found her way back to her apartment and is so ready for a nap. She sheds her shirt as she stands beside her bed. She really doesn’t feel like changing into pajamas, so she just sleeps in her camisole and dress pants. She plops down onto the bed, closes her eyes and then pats the empty spot beside her while whistling.

“Mac!” She yells. “Mac, come her, bud! Come snuggle!”

It doesn’t take a second before the longhaired retriever comes barging into her bedroom and jumps onto the bed. Clarke laughs as Mac licks her in the face several times. She loves this dog. 

“Calm down, bud. Let’s take a nap.”

The hound lies down beside Clarke and she snuggles up beside him. It’s not long before she is sound asleep.

 

A few hours later, Lexa walks through the front door of the apartment and throws her keys onto the kitchen counter. Her hands are full of grocery bags. She thought that she might make Clarke dinner tonight to say ‘thank you’ for letting her stay here. Usually Clarke is in the living room when Lexa gets home from work, but not today. And neither is Mac.

“Clarke?” Lexa says. “Are you home?”

Maybe she took Mac out for a walk to the park. They have been doing that together. Clarke and Lexa have been taking Mac over to Central Park and walking him, letting him pine after the ducks at the duck pond and watch the remote controlled sailboats glide through the calm waters. 

She loved being with Clarke. She hasn’t felt this way about someone is so long and it just feels…. right. They have been getting strange looks at the park or anywhere else that they go really. Lexa knows that it’s because people think that they’re a couple. It’s got to be the way that they both smile at each other so goofily all of the time. She’s starting to think that maybe… just maybe, Clarke might actually have some sort of feelings for her too.

“Clarke?” Lexa continues as she begins to walk down the hall towards their bedrooms. Clarke’s bedroom door is cracked just a smidge and Lexa peeks her head through the door.

Her heart melts at the sight of Clarke, still halfway in her work attire, cuddled up to Lexa’s dog. She laughs when she hears them both snoring. Clarke is so cute. Lexa wants so bad to go lie down behind Clarke and cuddle up beside her. Wrap her arm around Clarke’s waist and play with the blonde’s hair.

She quietly closes the door back, all of the way this time. She is going to go cook dinner and maybe it will be ready by the time Clarke wakes up from her slumber. 

She remembered how Clarke told her how much she likes salmon. So salmon is what she will cook. She is also making steamed vegetables and rice pilaf for the side dishes. She also bought some wine. The expensive stuff. It’s the least that Lexa can do for Clarke after everything that she has don for her. She hopes that Clarke likes it.

 

 

An hour or so later, Clarke wakes up from her nap and immediately smells a delightful smell coming from outside her room. What is that? It smells divine. She stands up and stretches her arms out to her sides and yawns a big yawn. 

“Come on, Mac.” Clarke says to the dog who immediately jumps off of the bed. “Let’s go see what that smell is.”

She walks into the living/dining area and sees Lexa setting the table for dinner. Clarke is pretty sure that she has never eaten anything at that table. She is always eating take-out because she can’t cook to save her life.

Lexa catches Clarke’s eyes and smiles a big smile towards the gorgeous, blue-eyed girl. 

“What’s all of this?” Clarke says with a grin. The table is set for two. She sees salmon. Her favorite. And some glorious looking side dishes. There are several candles lit on the table as well. This totally looks like a date.

“I just thought that I would do a little something nice for you.” Lexa says softly, her eyes still not able to leave Clarke’s. “You’ve done so much for me and just wanted to say ‘thank you’.”

Clarke smiles and immediately walks over to Lexa and gives her the biggest hug. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke and her heart is full. There is nowhere else in this world that she would rather be than right her with Clarke, holding her.

“Thank you, Lexa.” Clarke says as she let’s go of the brunette. “It looks amazing.”

Lexa smiles back at Clarke. “Let’s eat, Princess.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You’ve been hanging around with Bellamy too much.” She grins just a little. “I don’t like it.”

They both laugh and take their seats at the table.

“How was your day?” Lexa asks Clarke as she flakes off a piece of salmon with her fork and brings the fish to her mouth for her first bite.

Clarke let’s out a tiny sigh. “I’ve had better that’s for sure.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No. It was just one of those days, y’know? It seemed like everything was out to get me.” Clarke chuckles quietly. “It’s better now though.” She smiles and her blue eyes sparkle as she does. 

Lexa’s heart melts.

“I’m sorry that you had a bad day,” she says.

“Like I said, it’s better now.” They both smile. And my god they are both the biggest dorks. “Was your day okay?”

“It was.” Lexa starts. “I won my case.”

“That divorce case?” Clarke asks. She remembered Lexa telling her about some couple and the husband was a real piece of work.

Lexa nods. Her mouth full of steam vegetables.

“I knew you would. That asshole got exactly what he deserved.”

Lexa laughs. They seem like an old married couple. Sitting at dinner after work talking about their days.

 

 

They eat the rest of their supper and Clarke let’s out a sigh as she pats her stomach.

“That was amazing, Lexa. Thank you. I ate way too much.”

Lexa smiles. “You’re welcome. There is a bit left. I will pack it for your lunch to take to work tomorrow.”

God. Old married couple.

“Thanks, mom.” Clarke says teasingly. She stands up. “I’ve got the dishes.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “I don’t think so. I made the mess. I’ll clean it up.” She grabs Clarke’s plate out of her hands. “Go take a shower and then we can find a movie to watch or something.”

“Deal.” Clarke says as she gives Lexa another hug. “Thank again, babe.”

Clarke walks down the hallway to the bathroom and Lexa hears the shower cut on. She could get use to this. She’s not sure if she should, but she could.

 

 

Clarke gets out of the bathroom to see that Lexa has already changed into a pair of sweat pants and a big t-shirt. She is sitting out the end of the sectional couch in the living room scanning through the channels of the TV.

“Found anything to watch yet?” Clarke says as she heads for the couch.

Lexa looks up to see Clarke wearing some really short shorts and a tank top. Her hair is still wet from her shower. She smells fantastic. And looks even better if that’s possible. She catches herself staring and quickly looks away and responds to Clarke’s question.

“Not yet, I think that-“ She is interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Clarke and Lexa give each other a puzzled look.

“Who could that be this late in the evening?” Clarke wonders out loud.

She makes her way to the door and opens it seeing none other than Raven Blake.

“Surprise, bitches!” Raven yells and holds up a DVD. “Movie night?”

Clarke laughs. “We were just about to try and find something to watch. You read our minds.”

Raven comes through the door and plops down on the lounge part of the sectional sofa. “Where’s Bellamy and Finn?” Lexa says with a raised eyebrow.

“Bellamy is at work still and Finn is staying with mom for a few days in Jersey.” Raven huffs. “I didn’t want to stay at home alone.”

“Well, we are glad you came, Ray.” Clarke says with a grin.

“Are we Clarke?” Lexa chimes in. “Are we really?” Lexa looks over to Raven and gives a half smirk.

“Shut up!” Raven says and she tosses a throw pillow at Lexa’s head.

“I’m just kidding, Raven.” Lexa beams. “I am glad that you’re here.”

“Clarke,” Raven says, pretending to ignore Lexa. “I brought ‘How to be Single’. I know that you’ve been wanting to see it.” 

“Yass!” Clarke exclaims, jumping onto the couch beside Lexa. She nudges Lexa’s shoulder with her own and looks back to Raven. “Rebel Wilson is my spirit animal.”

They all three bust out into laughter and then start the movie.

 

 

It’s only about forty-five minutes or so into the movie and Raven is already passed out on the lounger. Snoring just ever so softly. Clarke smiles to herself.

Lexa is also asleep. How is she the only one awake? Guess it could be the fact that she took like a four-hour nap this evening. Could be. Who knows.

Clarke is so close to Lexa. She hasn’t really realized it until now. She scoots over just a little bit more, brining her arm to press right up against Lexa’s. Lexa is so warm. And beautiful. She is beautiful all of the time, but there is something about the way the girl looks when she is asleep. She is so enchanting. Clarke isn’t paying attention to the movie anymore. All she can do is stare at Lexa. And yeah, she knows that it’s a little creepy, but she can’t help it and it’s not hurting anyone.

Clarke’s heart is pounding and she knows without a doubt, in this moment, she is falling for Lexa. She is the sweetest, smartest, and most beautiful and loving person that she has ever met. She has so many layers and Clarke loves every one of them.

She feels her face inching ever so slightly closer to Lexa’s sleeping face. Before she realizes she is pressing her lips to the brunette’s cheek. She let’s the kiss linger there for a few moments and then pulls away, laying her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

She feels movement under her. Lexa had wakened up.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispers.

It’s not like she is trying to get Clarke’s attention or anything. She is just saying her name. And Clarke loves the way that Lexa says her name, clicking her tongue on the ‘k’.

Without lifting her head, Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand with her own and intertwines their fingers. Her heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest and she thinks that she can feel Lexa’s doing the same thing.

She feels Lexa move again and then feels Lexa’s lips press to the top of her head. She has never been happier. She feels like a young girl again, in high school, holding hands with her crush for the first time and she never wants this feeling to end.

 

 

The next morning, Raven and Lexa are sitting on the balcony of Clarke’s apartment that’s just off of the dining area. They are leaning over the railing and drinking their morning coffee. Clarke is in her bedroom, on the computer, checking some emails before she leaves for work.

“So, how are things with you and Clarke?” Raven asks Lexa hesitantly.

Lexa is a bit surprised Raven asked. Her eyes widened a bit, but then narrowed once more. “They are good. Clarke has been a gre-“ Lexa sips a bit more of her coffee to try and get the lump from her throat. “She’s been a great friend to me. Thank you for introducing us, Ray.” She smiles at her best friend.

A raven smile right back, but says, a little bit louder than her previous question, “Lexa. Are you seriously not going to tell me about last night?”

“What are you talking about?” Lexa asks with a raised brow.

“Alexandria Woods!” Raven yells and slaps Lexa on the arm. “I, Raven Reyes-Blake, your best friend of like… forever, saw Clarke Griffin kiss you on the cheek and followed up with holding your hand and you pretend that you don’t know what I’m talking about?”

Sometime during Raven’s rant, Lexa had spewed out a mouthful of coffee and got a little bit choked up. “What? You saw that?”

“Obviously.” Raven puts her hands on her hips. “Either that or I am a freaking psychic.”

“More like a psycho.” Lexa says under her breath.

“Don’t start with me, Woods. You’ve already got one strike on you today.” Raven scowls.

Lexa sets her mug down on the table that sits on the balcony and crosses her arms in front of her chest. “Nothing happened.” She starts. She honestly doesn’t know what happened. It could have been a friendly cheek kiss. Raven kisses Lexa on the cheek all of the time and she can remember on several occasions holding Raven’s hand to comfort her. “It was nothing. We have been here for each other in the past few days in ways that I can’t possibly explain. You know that. We were just wrapped up in the comfort of it all.” Lexa says, but she says it like she doesn’t believe it. And Raven notices.

“Uh huh.” Raven hums as she walks back through the door, not bothering to turn back and look at Lexa.

Lexa gives herself a ‘facepalm’.

 

 

Clarke is drinking coffee at her desk and checking on some last minute emails before she heads off for work. She suddenly sees one from a dear, old friend. “Monty Green?” She says to herself. She wonders what he is emailing her about. The email reads as follows.

 

Dear alumni of the Class of 2010 Conyers Mustangs,

Due to high demand, and lots and lots of prodding, we will be having a small class reunion this weekend in Atlanta at the Four Seasons hotel. I am sorry for the short notice, and I know that it’s only been eight years since our graduation, but like I said…there was lots and lots of prodding. We understand if some of you can’t make it. Everyone is allowed a plus one, just let myself or my wife, Harper McIntosh-Green know if you plan to come with one. Hope to see you all there!

Monty Green, Co’10 President

 

“A reunion?” Clarke smiles to herself. She will definitely find to time to make it down to Atlanta for this. She hasn’t seen most of her friends in so long. ‘Who should I take with me?’ She thinks to herself. Bellamy won’t be able to go because of some writers’ conference in the city this weekend. Raven will have to stay to take care of Finn. That really just leaves… Lexa.

Of course she wants Lexa to go with her to Atlanta. By themselves. For the whole weekend. Clarke feels her breath catch. 

There’s no way that Lexa would come with her to Atlanta for her class reunion. That’s ridiculous. Isn’t it?

Clarke is stuck in her thoughts when her bedroom door opens and she’s sees Raven come in and plop down on the bed.

“What’s up, you sly fox, you?” Raven says with a smirk.

Clarke raises an eyebrow in confusion. “What?”

“Don’t play coy with me, Griffin.” Raven is still smiling.

Had Lexa told her about last night?

Raven chimes in again. “You kissed her?”

“Shit.” Clarke drops her head. Of course Raven knows. “Was that a mistake? What did she say?”

“Relax, Clarke.” Raven grins. “Lexa hasn’t said anything. I saw it all happen.”

“Of course.” Clarke chuckles a little. “Of course you were awake.” She shakes her head.

“Don’t worry about it. It looked adorable.” Raven is laughing at this point.

“Shut up. I was kind of just caught up in the moment, and it was just a cheek kiss.” Clarke says. “Trust me, I wanted it to be way more.”

“You did, eh?” Raven says with her brows wrinkling.

“You know I did, Raven. Now is there anything else you came in here to tease me about? Because I have to go to work.”

“Nope. That was it, I think.” Raven is still laughing. “Clarke, don’t worry about it. Lexa is just a little shy, but I know that she adores you. She just needs a little more time.” Raven continues as she starts to walk towards the bedroom door. “Look at it this way, she did kiss your head. That’s something. Especially for her.”

Clarke smiles and small smile and then blurts out the words before she realizes it. “I’m going to ask her to go to Atlanta with me this weekend.”

Raven’s eyes widened and she starts to laugh. “You’ve got it bad, Griffin.”

“What?” Clarke says with a worried look on her face. “Should I not? Is that a bad idea? I mean... it’s just for my class reunion and I can-“

“Shut it, Clarke. It’s fine. It will be good for the both of you.” Raven interrupts. “Good luck getting her on a plane though.” Raven laughs as she walks out the door.

“Wait. What?” Clarke yells. She can still hear Raven laughing.

That’s right. Clarke forgot that Lexa has never been out of the state. Which also means that she has never flown. Great. This will probably make it more difficult to get Lexa to come with her, but she’s damn sure going to try.


	11. Chapter 11

The Wednesday workday is finally coming to a close. Clarke is just walking into the apartment and closing the door when she hears someone talking.

It’s Lexa. She’s on the phone with someone. She throws Clarke a small grin and waves before turning back around and finishing her phone conversation.

“Yes.” Lexa says. “I understand that, Anya, but don’t bring me into it.” Lexa huffs. “You know that I want nothing to do with them. End of story. I’m sorry.”

She hangs up the phone.

Clarke can see that Lexa is frustrated and she wonders if she should say anything. She ops to do so.

She steps towards Lexa just a little before she asks, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” Lexa huffs out before bringing her hand to her forehead and then shaking her head in retaliation. “No. No. It’s Anya. She is trying to give her parents, my adoptive parents, a second chance.” Lexa is still shaking her head. “She wants me to try too. I just can’t. They had their chance.”

Clarke nods in understanding. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lexa gives her a smile. “It’s over now.”

Clarke smiles a little and decided to change the subject. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Whatever you want.” Lexa says and she catches Clarke rolling her eyes at her. “What?”

“You made me one of my favorite dinners last night.” Clarke starts in. “Now, I’m not going to cook anything, because that’s a whole other story, but I will go anywhere in this city if you’ll just tell me what you want.” Clarke laughs.

Lexa lets out a sigh because she knows that arguing with Clarke is useless. “I think that I would really like some pizza.”

Clarke smiles. “Pizza it is!”

 

It’s been about an hour, and Clarke and Lexa just received their pizza by delivery to the apartment. They decided to stay in rather than leave. “What do you want to watch on Netflix, Lexa?” Clarke yells into the kitchen from the couch.

“I’ve kind of been wanting to check out that new docu-series.” She plops down onto the couch beside Clarke. “Making a Murder? Yeah I think that’s it.”

“Okay. Sounds good to me.” Clarke says and she starts the show.

They sit in silence eating pizza and drinking beer while watching the show. It’s not an awkward type silence though. They are just enjoying each other’s company as they have grown to do fairly often now.

After the first episode, Clarke gets up to through the pizza box and empty beer bottles away. Lexa is still sitting on the couch, scrolling through her phone. Clarke has been wanting to ask Lexa about this weekend. It’s got to happen now. The weekend is almost upon them.

Clarke decides to just bit the bullet and do it. “So,” Clarke says from the kitchen. “You have any plans this weekend?”

Still looking down at her phone, Lexa says, “Not really. I have a few reports that I need to type up, but nothing too spectacular.”

“You up for a trip?” Clarke asks, almost to quietly for Lexa to hear her, but she does.

Lexa turns around and lays her chin on the back of the couch. “A trip? What kind of trip?” Lexa asks with a smile on her face. Clarke thinks that she looks adorable. Like a child getting excited over a trip to Disneyworld.

“Well,” Clarke begins, “My alumni class, for whatever reason, is having a spontaneous reunion this weekend. It’s only been eight years, but I thought that it could be fun.”

Lexa is thinking. “And you’re asking me to go?”

Clarke nods almost embarrassed.

“To Atlanta?” Lexa asks again.

“Well, yes, but if you don’t want to, it’s not going to hurt my feelings. I just thought that you might like to get out of here for a while.” That’s a lie. Clarke thinks that if Lexa says ‘no’ that it would most definitely hurt her feelings, but she’s not going to tell her that.

“No.” Lexa starts in. “I would love to go with you, Clarke.” She sends the blonde a shy smile.

“Really?” Clarke asks in a surprised tone. “Great. That’s great. Well, is Saturday morning good with you to fly out? I mean, if not, I could probably re-“

Clarke had been rambling and Lexa interrupts her. “Saturday morning is fine, Clarke, but did you say ‘fly’?”

Clarke smiles when she notices how nervous Lexa is. “Yes. The drive to Atlanta from here is far too long.”

She can see Lexa swallow and take a deep breath.

“And besides,” Clarke says, “It won’t be on a commercial flight. We can take my granddad’s jet.”

Lexa stands and wipes her hands on the front of her pants. “Ok.” She says quietly. 

“Okay?” Clarke asks with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile.

Lexa sees that Clarke is trying not to smile. “Shut up, Clarke.” Lexa can’t help but smile too.

“It’s okay to be scared, Lexa.” Clarke says. “You’ve never flown before. It’s cool.”

“It’s most definitely not cool.” Lexa says before retreating to her bedroom. She can hear Clarke’s laughter coming from the living room.

“Goodnight, Lexa!” Clarke yells. A big smile on her face in the process.

 

 

It’s Saturday morning and Clarke and Lexa are in a cab on their way to the airport. Lexa is on the phone with her boss, Gustus, while Clarke is texting her mom on her phone.

 

Clarke (6:53AM) – We are on our way to the airport. Can’t wait to see you!

Mother Dearest (6:54AM) – Yay! I’ve missed you! Is Lexa with you?

Clarke (6:54AM) – She is. She is a bit nervous. Virgin flyer and all that.

Mother Dearest (6:55AM) – Bless her heart. I am excited to meet her. I will pick you both up at the airport when you land. Safe travels. Love you.

Clarke (6:55) – Love you.

 

Clarke looks up from her phone and notices that they are at the airport now. The cab is pulling around to a side gate where her granddad’s hangar is located. She is really is happy to have these type benefits right about now. Maybe the private jet will help to calm Lexa’s nerves a bit.

Clarke grabs Lexa’s knee before the get out of the cab. “It’s going to be fine. This smaller, private jet will be better for you I think.” Clarke tries to give a reassuring smile.

“I’ve heard of far more private plane crashes than commercial ones, Clarke.” Lexa says. Her eyes are wide and looking out toward the plane.

Clarke can’t help but laugh. “Don’t be so dramatic. Let’s go.”

She pats Lexa’s knee once more and hops out of the car. The attendants are already transferring their luggage from the cab to the jet. They couldn’t have asked for a better day to fly. It’s beautiful out. The sky is blue for as far as the eye can see. Not a cloud in the sky. Clarke can only hope that the weather in Georgia is just as beautiful.

Clarke steps onto the jet with Lexa not too far behind her. Clarke sees the pilot towards the front. “George?”

The tall, thin man turns around at the sound of his name and turns on the brightest smile. “Clarke Griffin. It’s been a while.” He makes his way towards the girls and gives Clarke a hug.

“I thought you had retired.” Clarke states.

“I tried. Your grandfather wanted to keep me on for personal flights and such. He’s a hard man to turn down.” The man smiles.

Clarke smiles back. “That’s an understatement.” 

The pilot laughs at the comment.

Clarke turns around to see Lexa looking around at her new surroundings. It’s obvious how tense she is. Clarke reaches out to grab Lexa’s wrist, grabbing the brunette’s attention.

“George, this is Lexa.” Clarke turns back to the man. “She is coming home with me for the weekend.”

George nods at Clarke and then at the brunette. “It’s nice to meet you, Lexa.” He glances down at the way that Clarke is holding Lexa’s wrist, but looks right back to Clarke.

Clarke knows immediately what he is thinking. She quickly drops Lexa’s arms and brings her own up to cross in front of her chest. She feels bad for the sudden change. All she want’s to do is touch Lexa. She can’t though. Not here. If her grandfather had any hint of Clarke being interested in girls, that would be the end. World War III would begin.

It’s very sad to think about, but he is a seventy-something year old man. From the South. His views aren’t exactly up to date. She tries to remove the thought from her mind. 

“Lexa, I’ve known George my entire life. He is one of the best pilots around. We are in good hands.” George looks a little confused. Clarke leans in and quietly says, “First time flyer.” Clarke throws her thumb out towards Lexa.

Lexa rolls her eyes and George nods with a smirk on his face. “Everything will be fine. It’s a quick two-hour trip, Ms. Lexa. You’ll be in Atlanta before you know it.” He smiles at the brunette, turns to Clarke and says, “Ready to go?”

Clarke nods and she and Lexa take their seats. It’s so much more peaceful than being on a commercial flight. Obviously. 

Within a few minutes, the engine has started up and they can feel the wheels start to move. Clarke glances over to Lexa. She has her eyes closed and her hands are in tight fists lying on top of her thighs. It may be the last thing that Lexa needs right now, but Clarke does it anyways. The blonde reaches to the side of her and takes Lexa’s hand in her own. She intertwines their fingers and lays them back down onto Lexa’s thigh. Stroking Lexa’s knuckles with her thumb softly. Lexa looks over to Clarke and tries to smile. It doesn’t really work, but Clarke can’t help but think how adorable she is.

“Just breathe.” Clarke says. Within seconds, they are in the air and Clarke is pretty sure that she will have absolutely no feeling left in her hand when this is over, but it is so worth it.

 

 

It seems like only a few minutes have passed before George comes over the intercom and says that they will be landing in Atlanta in ten minutes.

Clarke and Lexa are still holding hands and Clarke leans over towards Lexa.

“Are you okay?” The blonde asks.

“I’m fine. Much better now. Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa says quietly, although Clarke still thinks that she looks like she is about to puke.

Within minutes, they are on the ground and stepping out into the hot Georgia sun. It’s even more beautiful here. There’s something about home that always will be. Clarke and Lexa both insist that they can carry their luggage and they walk towards the gate to where Clarke can see Abby standing beside her Tahoe.

“Clarke!” Abby throws her arms around her daughter. “I am so glad you’re home. I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, mom, but you’re kind of choking me.” Clarke says, strangled.

Abby and Lexa both laugh. That catches Abby’s attention. “And you must be Lexa.” Abby pulls Lexa in for a hug startling the poor girl. She let’s her loose quickly though. “It’s so good to finally meet you. Clarke has told me all about you. She said that you were beautiful, but she didn’t do you justice.” Abby says, smiling from ear to ear.

Clarke walks off, embarrassed. “Jesus, mom.” She says under her breath.

Lexa can’t help but smile. Clarke had been talking to her mom about her. That, in it’s self, made the flight worth it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa says formally.

“So polite.” Abby says and turns to yell at Clarke. “I like her already!”

Of course her mother would have already embarrassed her twice in five minutes.

 

The drive out to the Griffin Estate from Atlanta takes about thirty minutes. Lexa’s eyes catch a glimpse of the massive entrance gate to the property. ‘Griffin’ is engraved into the top of the gate. There is a white fence surrounding the whole property. The driveway in itself is a scenic drive. Green hills and pastures rolling everywhere. The blue sky makes the colors of the ground pop even more. Lexa sees several large buildings. Clarke leans over Lexa, placing a hand on the brunette’s thigh and points out the window to the red stables. “That’s the horse stables and mother’s office is in there as well.”

Lexa can only ‘hmm’. All she can think about is Clarke’s hand on her thigh. She wants Clarke to touch her. More than she even cares to admit to herself.

“It’s also my temporary home.” Abby chimes in.

Clarke turns around to her mom, her hand leaving Lexa’s leg and Lexa can’t help but pout to herself when that happens. “What?” Clarke asks her mom.

“Yeah. I’m having some major renovations done inside the main house. It will probably take a couple more weeks.” Abby says.

“Oh,” Clarke starts in. “Where do-“

“You and Lexa can stay in the guest house.” Abby interrupts. “It’s already been cleaned for you.”

“Mom. There is only one bed in the guest house.” Clarke says, raising an eyebrow at her mother. She knows that her mother knows that. She knows what her mother is trying to do and Clarke can’t help but grin. She is so glad that Abby is cool with Clarke and Lexa. Even though they aren’t really a thing.

Lexa looks a little panicked. “Oh. I don’t mind to sleep on the couch.”

“You will do no such thing.” Abby says as the car comes to a stop.

“It’s fine, Lex. You can take the bed.” Clarke smiles at Lexa.

Lexa just nods.

 

It’s around lunchtime on Saturday and Clarke and Lexa have finished putting up their luggage from their trip. Clarke has been giving Lexa the tour of the property. She showed Lexa the stables where they went around to each horse to pet him or her. She walked her out to the pool area and then back to the guesthouse.

“Your home is lovely, Clarke.” Lexa says with a smile.

“Thank you. I love it.” Clarke replies.

“I can understand why. The land is beautiful. Nothing like the city that’s for sure.” Lexa says as she plops down on the couch. “What time does the reunion start tonight?”

“7:00PM.” Clarke says.

“Is it okay with you if I take a quick nap before I get ready?” Lexa asks.

“Of course. I think I will do the same since mother had to run to the lab.” Clarke says.

“I really like her.” Lexa says as she lies back on the couch.

Clarke smiles. “I’m glad. She already loves you.” Clarke wants to add to that comment, but she doesn’t.

‘Hmm’, Clarke hears Lexa huff. And before she knows it Lexa is fast asleep. Clarke smiles and sits down in the recliner beside the couch. Her heart warms at the last thought she has before she dozes off. Lexa is here. At her home. With her mom. And they both like each other. Thank God.

Clarke can’t wait to get up and have a good time with her old friends tonight. And of course, Lexa.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s around 5:30PM and Clarke is almost finished getting ready for the reunion. She walks out of the bathroom, towards the front door of the guesthouse, to get her heels that she had laid there earlier. When she rounds the corner to the living room, she almost plows right into Lexa.

“Oh!” Clarke says. The run-in had definitely caught them both off guard. “I’m sorry. I didn-“

“No.” Lexa interrupts. She can’t help but giggle. “It’s fine.”

They stand there for what feels like an eternity before Clarke gives Lexa a smile with a raised brow. “Not that I’m complaining or anything,” Clarke starts in, “but are you going to hold onto me all evening?”

Lexa looks a little confused and then she looks down, only then noticing that she has a firm grip on both of Clarke’s forearms. She must have grabbed her when they bumped into one another. She immediately drops them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that-“ Lexa says frantically, trying to think of something to say. She can feel the heat rising in her cheeks. God. Seriously. She is a twenty-eight year old woman and this blonde in front of her has her acting like a fifteen-year-old schoolgirl again. ‘Get it together, Lexa’ she thinks to herself.

Clarke let’s out a laugh. Lexa thinks more than likely at how red her cheeks have become. “Lexa…” Clarke says with a grin, she starts to turn around and head towards the door again to retrieve her shoes. “I told you that I wasn’t complaining.” She winks at Lexa before she walks away.

Okay. Lexa knows how blushed she is now. Dammit. Why does she have absolutely no self-control around this girl? And what the hell was that? She’s not complaining? And that wink…Okay. So maybe Clarke does have a thing for her too. Lexa smiles a bit to herself. Why does that make her even more nervous?

 

 

Clarke is completely ready. She is just waiting on Lexa to finish primping. Clarke is wearing a black dress with a sweetheart cut top. She has on her favorite necklace. She always wears it. Never takes it off actually. It was a gift from her mother and father for her high school graduation. Only her father hadn’t been around to give it to her.

The necklace is far too plain to wear with the dress that Clarke has chosen to wear, but she doesn’t care. Her long blonde hair flows over shoulders. She can’t remember the last time that she actually wore her hair up in a style other than a ponytail, so why start tonight?

“Lex?” Clarke says loudly, pointing her head towards the bathroom door. “You about rea-“

Before Clarke can finish the question, the bathroom door flings open and the brunette comes walking out into the living room where she meets Clarke’s gaze.

Lexa is frozen. Clarke is always beautiful, but tonight she is on a whole other level. What she wouldn’t give to walk up to the blonde, caress her cheek, and place a kiss to the corner of the girl’s mouth.

“You look-“ Lexa starts in. She doesn’t know what to say without sounding like a creep. She swallows the lump that has formed in her throat. “You look amazing, Clarke.”

The blonde’s eyes have not left Lexa’s ever since she stepped foot out of that bathroom. She almost forgets to speak. “Thank you.” She says with a shy smile. She can feel the red in her face. She tries to regain her composure and say something back to Lexa. “You-“

Words have left her. Why? Why does she always have to make it awkward? I’ll tell you why…because Lexa is damn near breathtaking. She is breathtaking. There is no ‘damn near’ about it. 

Lexa is also wearing black. A sleeveless dress that comes just above her knees. The dress flows, most likely made out of silk or chiffon. It is loose around Lexa, unlike Clarke’s, which is more form fitting. Clarke can’t help but stare and Lexa’s toned arms in the dress. Damn. She wants those arms around her. Right now. Lexa’s long hair is down to one side, draping over her right shoulder. Her makeup is flawless. Clarke notices that she has a little more eyeliner on than usual. It looks good. No. Great.

Get it together, Clarke.

“What?” Lexa asks with a worried look on her face. “Is this too much? Not enough?”

Clarke finally snaps out of it and blue meets green. “You look perfect.” Clarke knows that the way she said it probably crossed some sort of ‘friendship’ line, but she doesn’t care. Not now.

Lexa smiles. “Should I put on another color? We look like we are going to a funeral.” The brunette laughs at her own comment.

Clarke does too.

“A hot funeral.” Clarke laughs out and Lexa just rolls her eyes.

“Let’s go, Clarke.” Lexa says as she walks past the blonde, their arms brushing as she passes by.

Lexa Woods will be the end of Clarke Griffin.

 

 

Instead of taking a cab, Clarke called for a driver, which works for her mother and grandfather, to pick them up. It’s fairly silent until Clarke scoots over closer to Lexa and holds her phone up. “Here, let’s take a picture.” Clarke says with a smile.

Lexa nods and leans in a little closer to Clarke. God. She can smell her. The blonde’s familiar perfumed smell that Lexa has grown to love. It’s intoxicating. Clarke is intoxicating.

Their faces are almost touching and they both smile towards Clarke’s phone.

“I’m sending this to Raven.” Clarke says looking down at her phone.

“Send it to me too?” Lexa asks and Clarke nods her head.

“Of course.”

Clarke sent the picture to Raven and a few minutes later, she responds.

 

Raven (6:37PM) – Aww. You both look gorgeous.

Raven (6:37PM) – Keep it in your pants, Griffin.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes and texts her back.

 

Clarke (6:38PM) – Raven. Please. Have some faith in my self-control.

Raven (6:39PM) – I’m sorry, Clarke, but I don’t. ☺

Raven (6:39PM) – At least Lexa is the epitome of self-control.

Clarke (6:40PM) – I hate you.

Raven (6:42PM) – Have a good night. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.

 

Clarke smiles to herself. What does Raven mean that she has no self-control? Please. Clarke’s got this.

Lexa notices Clarke smiling at her phone. “What is it?” The brunette asks with a hint of a smile.

Clarke looks to her with a grin. “Nothing. Just Raven being Raven.”

They both laugh.

It’s only about fifteen more minutes until they reach the Four-Seasons in Atlanta where the reunion is taking place. Clarke and Lexa exit the car and walk inside to the lobby.

Lexa finally exhales and asks, “So, Clarke, what can I expect from this party tonight?”

Clarke laughs. “That’s a really good question actually. They are all really great people and I am glad to call them my friends, but sometimes they tend to get a little bit crazy.”

Lexa laughs with Clarke. “Ok. Good to know.” Lexa says.

“I will warn you though. My ex, Wells, will more than likely be here too.” Clarke says softly and Lexa can see how Clarke’s face falls just a bit. “He’s an ass. Like…a major ass. Especially when he drinks. I’m really hoping that he doesn’t come.”

Lexa doesn’t know what to say, so she just nods and gives Clarke a small smile. They enter the large room where they hear music playing.

“Oh.” Clarke says. “I forgot that Monty told me they hired this awesome DJ. This should be fun.” Clarke smiles, looking out over the dance floor to see several familiar faces already.

“Monty also said that he pulled a few strings, and by he, I am thinking he means Harper, but they got Ingrid Michaelson! She’s going to play a few songs later. I love her music.”

Clarke see’s Lexa lose a little bit of excitement when she says that. 

“What? You don’t like Ingrid Michaelson?” Clarke asks Lexa with an eyebrow raised.

Lexa swallows and looks down at her feet trying to think of what to say that doesn’t scream ‘That was Costia’s favorite singer and she sings ‘our’ song.’

All Lexa can say is, “I use to listen to her all of the time.”

Clarke just nods. She can see the wheels spinning in Lexa’s head. She’s known her long enough now to know that something’s off. “Come on. Let’s go get a drink.”

 

 

They have been at the reunion for almost an hour. Clarke has spoken to a lot of her old friends. Most of them with their husbands or wives. Ever since Monty and Harper ran into Clarke and Lexa they haven’t left their sides. Clarke introduced Lexa as a friend from the city and Lexa seemed to charm the pants off of them. And everyone else that she met. Of course.

She tends to have that effect on people.

“So when do you two head back to the city?” Monty asks, looking between Clarke and Lexa.

“Umm…” Clarke starts and glances up to look at Lexa. “I’m not sure. I’m not in any big hurry, but Lexa probably has to be back at work on Monday.”

Lexa clears her throat. “I’m not in a hurry either actually.” Lexa’s green eyes meet Clarke’s even in the dark of the club-like room. Lexa looks back to Monty. “I make my own schedule. I left my days open because I thought that Clarke might want to stay longer.”

Clarke smiles a big goofy smile at Lexa. She didn’t know that Lexa kept her schedule open for her.

“That’s very considerate.” Harper says as she lays her head on her husband’s shoulder.

Lexa just nods.

“If you’ll excuse us for just a moment,” Monty says. “Harper and I have to go check on the rest of the entertainment.” The Green’s offer Clarke and Lexa both a smile as they walk off towards the back of the room.

“They were very nice.” Lexa said, looking down at Clarke.

Clarke smiles. “They always have been. I consider them some of my best friends.”

“Are you having fun, Clarke?” Lexa can tell that Clarke is on edge. She imagines that it’s because Clarke is waiting to see if Wells shows up.

Clarke nods. “I am. I’m glad to be here. Are you having fun?” The blonde asks Lexa.

“I am. Thank you for bringing me. It’s interesting meeting all of these new people at once.” Lexa says with a smile. She is trying to make Clarke relax.

“Oh shit.” Lexa hears Clarke say under her breath. Clarke’s eyes are wide.

“What is it, Clarke?” Lexa asks before she looks up to see a man standing in front of them. He is red faced and he smells of booze.

“Clarke. I didn’t expect to see you here.” The man says. He is completely ignoring Lexa.

Clarke is so tense. Her hands are in fists down at her sides. “I did graduate from here, Wells.” She spits out.

‘So this is Wells.’ Lexa thinks.

“No shit.” Wells says. “I just mean-“ He can’t even finish his sentence. He is already plastered. He more than likely pre-gamed this reunion. Of course he did. Clarke would expect nothing less of him. He’s always been a big drinker. It got worse when they dated. He got physical with Clarke on multiple occasions. Clarke has never told anyone that.

“Of course you are already drunk off your ass.” Clarke says. It came out a lot harsher than she meant it to.

The man is furious. His hands in fists at his sides. Lexa sees it and moves closer to Clarke.

“And who the hell are you?” He says with a glare towards Lexa.

Clarke can see how red Lexa’s face has gotten. It’s not from embarrassment. Lexa is pissed. Clarke has never seen her this way.

Clarke steps in and says, “This is Lexa, Wells. She’s my frie-“ 

Before Clarke can finish what she’s about to say, she feels Lexa’s hand take a hold of her own and intertwines their fingers. Lexa’s eyes never leave Wells’.

Just the touch from Lexa has helped Clarke relax immensely. 

“I’m her girlfriend.” Lexa spits out, her eyes still glaring at the man.

What? Clarke can’t hide how shocked she is. She knows that it’s written all over her face. She tries to act natural, glancing from Lexa to Wells to down at their intertwined hands.

“Yes.” Clarke clears her throat. “This is Lexa, my girlfriend.” God. She wishes so bad that that was true.

The utter shock and disgust is very apparent on Wells’ face. “What? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Wells says. He is furious. He starts taking steps towards Clarke. Lexa’s eyes following him with every step.

“Is this why you left me?” Wells laughs, “Because you’re a dyke?” And on that last word he shoves Clarke. Hard.

Everything happened so fast. Clarke doesn’t really know what’s happening right now. Wells is knocked out flat on his ass in the middle of the floor. Lexa stepping over him and Monty and Jasper holding her back, trying to calm her down.

Clarke shakes her head to try and get herself out of the daze that she is in. ‘Did Lexa-no she couldn’t have. Did Lexa hit Wells?’ Clarke thinks to herself.

Monty and Jasper walk with Lexa back to the kitchen and Clarke finally gets enough control over her motor skills to follow.

“What the hell happened?” Jasper asks, trying to hide the smile on his face.

“Lexa, here, just laid Wells’ dumb ass out. That’s what the hell happened.” Monty says laughing.

Monty is grabbing a bag of ice to put onto Lexa’s hand. Clarke notices how inflamed Lexa’s hand already is. She grabs the girl’s hand very softly looking at it before she turns her eyes to Lexa’s.

“Lexa? Are you okay?” Clarke asks with a worried look on her face. Clarke’s other hand that isn’t on Lexa’s reaches up to brush hair out of Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa smiles. “Never better.”

They all four burst out into laughter. It seemed to go on forever and it only continues when Lexa says, “You’re right, Clarke. Wells is a dick.”

Even through all of the laughter, Clarke can feel the feeling in her stomach and in her chest. Lexa protected Clarke. Lexa doesn’t know about Clarke’s abused past with Wells, but she didn’t need to know. She must have saw how Clarke was around him. Lexa knew that something was wrong and she did everything in her power to protect Clarke.

“You ready to go home?” Clarke asks Lexa. “We should probably let this hand rest in some more ice when we get there.”

“I think we should stay a bit longer, Clarke.” Lexa grins. “The party is just beginning.” 

They all laugh again.

“Hell yeah! Let’s dance!” Jasper yells as the four of them make their way back out into the room and onto the dance floor.

 

 

Clarke is having the best time. They’ve been dancing for close to an hour now and it’s starting to get extremely hot. Harper and Monty are on the dance floor beside Clarke, Lexa, Jasper and Maya, who is Jasper’s fiancé. They are all bouncing to the beat of the music and laughing their heads off. None of them can really dance so it makes Lexa feel so much better about her dance skills, which she is severely lacking.

A couple of more songs are played by the DJ that night before it quiets and everyone notices a girl taking the stage and sitting down at a beautiful black piano. It’s Ingrid Michaelson. Just like Monty said. Everyone starts cheering and the girl starts to play.

It’s a slow song. It’s Ingrid’s cover of ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ by Elvis Presley. All of the couples are pairing up and swaying together as the song starts. Clarke sees how sad Lexa looks all of a sudden. The brunette pretty much runs out of the room. Leaving Clarke standing in the middle of the dance floor alone.

Clarke doesn’t know if she should, but she runs after Lexa. She finds her inside a small room off of the conference room. It’s dark and Lexa is sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

Clark slowly walks over towards the girl and kneels down in front of her, wrapping her hands around Lexa’s forearms, but she doesn’t pull them down from Lexa’s face.

Lexa does that and Clarke’s sure that her heart breaks right then and there when she sees Lexa’s tear stained face. Her lovely green eyes are filled with water and Clarke can’t help but reach up and wipe away the tears from Lexa’s cheeks.

“Lex,” Clarke starts in softly. “What’s wrong?”

Lexa can’t bring herself to look Clarke in the eyes. It’s been three damn years and she still can’t listen to this song. She has tried her best to avoid it. She feels like such a child, sitting here and crying about a song. She decides to go ahead and tell Clarke. She has to get it over with and off her chest.

“This was our song.” Lexa says quietly, her eyes never looking up. “Costia, she loved Ingrid’s music. She always said that this was our song.”

Lexa is crying and Clarke thinks that she is about to too.

Clarke slides her hands from Lexa’s forearms down to her hands. She intertwines their fingers and stands, pulling Lexa up with her slowly. She places Lexa’s arms around her own waist and Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck.

Clarke leans in to place her forehead softly against Lexa’s. They are swaying now. Back and forth to the rhythm of the song. They stand there in silence for the rest of the song; listening to the words and the sound of each other’s breath.

 

LIKE A RIVER FLOWS   
SO SURELY TO THE SEA  
OH MY DARLING SO IT GOES  
SOME THINGS ARE MEANT TO BE  
SO WON’T YOU PLEASE JUST  
TAKE MY HAND  
AND TAKE MY WHOLE LIFE TOO  
CAUSE I CAN’T HELP   
FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU

 

The song stops, but neither girl let’s go of the other. They stand there holding each other for what feels like hours. It’s in this moment that both Clarke and Lexa fall for each other completely. They’ve both fallen in love with the other. Hard. Neither of them expecting it.

Clarke wants so badly to lean in a kiss Lexa. She can’t though. Lexa is too vulnerable right now. It wouldn’t be right.

They eventually break apart, but one of Lexa’s hands stays tied up in Clarke’s. Clarke leads them through the hotel and out one of the back doors. They walk around the side of the building until they see their car. Clarke opens the door and piles in with Lexa, still holding her hand tightly. The first thing that Clarke does is roll up the window that separates the back of the car from the front of the car. She let’s Lexa get comfortable. The brunette lays her head over onto Clarke’s shoulder and they ride in silence the whole way back to the Griffin home.

 

 

Clarke helps Lexa out of the car and they walk inside the guesthouse. Clarke runs back to the room to grab some of Lexa’s pajama clothes. She brings them back to Lexa who is waiting in the hall beside the bathroom door. Clarke hands Lexa the clothes and brushes a strand of hair out of the girl’s face, smiling ever so softly.

“Get a shower.” Clarke says quietly. “I’ll be right out here if you need me.”

Lexa just nods and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Clarke is already in her pajamas when Lexa exits the bathroom. Her hair is still sopping wet from her shower. Clarke jumps up from the couch and walks with Lexa down to the bedroom. She helps the brunette into the bed and covers her up with the silk sheets and down comforter.

“Goodnight, Lexa.” Clarke says softly. She turns to walk out of the room and switches off the light beside the door.

“Wait, Clarke.” Lexa says, barely above a whisper. She turns her head just slightly so she can look over to Clarke. “Stay.”

In that one word, Clarke’s heart melts. Lexa wants her to stay with her. She is more than happy to stay and help comfort Lexa in any way that she knows how.

Clarke walks over to the bed and slides in behind Lexa. Lexa reaches behind herself and grabs Clarke’s arm and wraps it around her own waist. Clarke scoots closer and their bodies fit together perfectly, like a puzzle. She nuzzles her head into the back of Lexa’s head and that’s how they fall asleep.

Together. In love. Neither of them knowing the other’s feelings, but also knowing as well. They both sleep throughout the night. Never stirring.

They dream only of each other.


	13. Chapter 13

It’s early on Sunday morning and Lexa has been up for quite a while. She woke up to go to the bathroom, but couldn’t fall back to sleep. She had too much on her mind. All that she could think of was Clarke. When she had woken up, it took her a minute to realize where she was and who was beside her. She felt Clarke’s arms squeezing tightly around her. She couldn’t remember a time where she was this comfortable. Never. Clarke was different. She was special, and Clarke made Lexa feel special.

Lexa sat around the kitchen during the wee hours of the morning, drinking coffee and reading. She thinks about texting Raven, but then thought she might wake Finn up in the process. She needs to talk to Raven. She needs to talk to someone. Her mind is racing. As is her heart.

She finally decides to go outside and take in the beautiful Georgian sunrise. She walked up towards the stables to where she had spotted a bench just the day before. She gets almost there and notices that the bench is already occupied. Abby is there, sipping on her morning coffee. Mrs. Griffin spots Lexa and greets with her with a large grin.

“Good morning, Lexa. How did you sleep?” Abby asks.

“Good morning, Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa says. “I slept fine while I was asleep, but once I woke up earlier, I couldn’t get back into it.”

“Lexa, please, call me Abby.” Abby says, rolling her eyes teasingly. “Mrs. Griffin makes me feel ancient.”

Lexa laughs and apologizes. “I’m sorry, Abby. How did you sleep?”

Clarke’s mother smiled. “I slept fine. Thank you. I’ve been trying to decide what to make Clarke for breakfast on her special day. I’m thinking pancakes.”

Lexa raises a brow in confusion. “Her special day?”

“I should have known that you didn’t know. She hates telling people.” Abby says. “Today is Clarke’s birthday. I’m so glad that she’s home for it. We haven’t spent it together in a couple of years.”

Lexa felt her heart sink. Why didn’t Clarke tell her? She must not like to make a spectacle out of her birthday. What is she going to do? She has to do something for Clarke’s birthday. Maybe Abby can help.

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Lexa starts. “What should I do? I must get something.”

“You don’t have to get her anything, Lexa. That girl has more than enough things. Just spend the day with her or something.” Abby says with a smile.

Lexa thinks for a minute and then decides on what she wants to do. It’s nothing much, but it’s the least that she can do for Clarke after everything that she has done for her. Especially after last night. She left her reunion for Lexa. Because Lexa was being a basket case as per usual.

“I think that I have an idea.” Lexa states. “You start on breakfast. I will call Monty and get a few people over here tonight for a small surprise party. If that’s okay with you.”

“That sounds wonderful. How very considerate of you, Lexa.” Abby grins. “You can use the stables. I will put the horses out into the pasture so they aren’t in there.”

Lexa nods.

“There are a few coolers, some chairs, blankets, and a beer pong table in there too.” Abby says, smiling.

“A beer pong table?” Lexa asks with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Abby laughs at the look Lexa has set on her face. “Yes. Clarke and the others used to love playing beer pong, and I’m sure that they still do.”

Lexa laughs. She’s never played beer pong. Only heard about it. Raven and Bellamy used to play all of the time, or so they say. Lexa can’t imagine Clarke playing any sort of drinking game. ‘This will be fun.’ Lexa thinks to herself.

“May I have Monty’s cell number?” Lexa asks Abby.

“You may.” Abby grabs Lexa’s phone and enters Monty’s number into the brunette’s. “There you go, my dear.”

Lexa grabs her phone and smiles at Abby. “Is there possibly a vehicle that I can borrow for a couple of hours? I need to run into the city and pick up something.”

Abby rolls her eyes. Lexa ignored the fact that Abby had told her not to worry about getting Clarke anything. “Yes. You can take Clarke’s car. It’s in the third garage. The key is in the glove compartment.”

“Clarke has a car here?” Lexa asks.

“She does. She couldn’t bear to take it to the city. The Lord only knows what would happen to it there.” Abby smiles. “It’s her baby.”

Lexa grins and thanks Abby. “Thank you so much, Abby. Clarke really is very fortunate to have someone like you in her life.”

“I could say the same about you, you know?” Abby grabs Lexa’s hand before the brunette gets up. Abby can see an almost confused look on Lexa’s face. “She will probably kill me for this, but Clarke adores you. I’ve never seen her so comfortable and at ease with someone. Not for a long time.”

Abby continues.

“I haven’t seen her smile that bright since her father passed, so I should be thanking you.”

Lexa feels tears well up in her green eyes. Clarke adores her? Has Clarke spoken with Abby about Lexa? Everything that Abby just described about Clarke is the same way that Clarke has made Lexa feel. She manages to hold back her tears. All that she can do is smile back at the woman.

“I will take my time in the city, Abby. Spend the day with your daughter. I will see you both this evening. Tell her that I had some errands to run.”

Abby nods and lets go of Lexa’s hand.

As Lexa walks off, she places her hand over her heart. She feels like it will burst from her chest at any moment. She feels so overwhelmed. She is going to try her best to make Clarke’s birthday very special for her.

Now all she has to do is decide what to buy.

She walks into the third garage to retrieve the vehicle that she’s taking into the city. What she sees is beautiful. This can’t be right. This can’t be Clarke’s car. Sitting in front of her, in all of its glory is a white 1965 Supercharged Shelby Mustang GT350 with two blue racing stripes down the center. Lexa knows exactly what it is because Anya is obsessed with vintage Mustangs. She has filled Lexa’s head with all kinds of useless information about them throughout her years.

She didn’t say that she didn’t like it though. It’s gorgeous. She thinks about how even more gorgeous it would be with Clarke inside it. Not gorgeous. Hot. 

Clarke would look hot driving this car.

She hops in the driver’s seat, reaches over to the glove box to get the key and cranks up the engine. It’s amazing and Lexa can’t wait to get this thing out on the road.

 

 

What the hell do you buy a millionaire heiress who has everything? That’s the thought that runs through Lexa’s mind a thousand times throughout the day.

Lexa picks up her phone to Facetime Raven. She likes to Facetime her as much as possible, so that she can tell when she is being serious. Raven jokes too much.

Lexa had already gotten in touch with Monty. He was very excited about the small surprise party for Clarke. He said that he would definitely be there along with his wife, Harper, and a few others that were at the reunion the night before. Lexa thinks that she had met all of the ones that he listed; Jasper, Maya, Zoe, Fox, Nathan, and Bryan. Lexa is pretty sure that that will make the grand total of four couples and then her and Clarke. Great.

Lexa’s phone rings out a couple of times before she see’s Raven and Finn’s faces on her screen.

“Aunt Lex!” Finn exclaims with a smile spreading across his face so big, he looks just like his dad.

“Hey, little guy!” Lexa says, sweetly. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Finn says with a grin.

“What’s up, dork?” Raven says, speaking towards Lexa and Lexa just rolls her eyes. “What are you doing? Where’s Clarke?”

“She’s with Abby back home. Abby is distracting her for the day.” Lexa says and she can’t help but smile a little, and obviously Raven catches it because she raises an eyebrow, but Lexa just continues.

“I got a few of her friend’s together. We are going to have a surprise party tonight.”

Raven’s grin is so big, that it makes Lexa blush. “Lex, you’ve got it so bad.” Raven laughs. “It’s so freaking adorable.”

“Raven, please shut up.” Lexa says, her face is stoic and Raven can’t help but laugh even more.

“Sorry. Geez. Where are you at?” Raven asks, still giggling.

“I’m just outside of a jewelry store in Atlanta. I did my research. Supposedly, they have the best quality jewelry around.”

“Damn, Lex.” Raven quickly turns her head to make sure that Finn isn’t around her. “You’re already getting a ring?”

Of course. Raven is such an ass. She will make fun of Lexa until the day that they die.

“No. I’m not getting a ring, Raven. We haven’t even kissed, not that it’s any of your business.” Lexa scowls. “I am simply getting a good friend a birthday gift.”

“Just keep telling yourself that, babe.” Raven says with a small smile. “Do you know what you’re getting her?”

“I think so. If they’ve got it.” Lexa says softly.

Raven can see that Lexa is a little red and quieter now. “Lexa, it’s going to be fine. She will love whatever you get her.”

Lexa smiles a bit. “So, do you think just a piece of jewelry is good? Should I get something else?”

“Jewelry is definitely good, but the other thing that she wants, you already got.” Raven can’t hold her laughter in.

“I hate you.” Lexa says sternly and Raven is still laughing into the speaker. “I’m going now.”

“Wait! Lexa! Hold o-“ Lexa ended the call before Raven could get another word out.

Why are they even friends again?

 

 

It’s around 1:00pm and Clarke and Abby have spent the day together. Abby made Clarke pancakes earlier in the morning for her birthday. They went swimming in the pool for a while and now they are tanning. Basking in the beautiful Georgia sun. It’s been so long since they have gotten to spend any time together, but all Clarke can think of is ‘where is Lexa?’

“Are you sure that she’s okay, mom?” Clarke looks at her mom with a worrisome look on her face. “She’s been gone for a long time. Should I call her?”

“Clarke, honey, for the millionth time, Lexa is fine.” Abby huffs.

“Okay. Okay.” Clarke throws her hands up in surrender. She flips over to her stomach and reaches for her cell phone without Abby seeing her. She texts Lexa.

Clarke (1:14pm) – Are you okay?

Lexa (1:16pm) – I am. Are you?

 

Clarke laughs. Of course Lexa would ask her that.

 

Clarke (1:17pm) – Yes. I was just wondering when you’re coming back.

Lexa (1:18pm) – Are you worried about me, Clarke?

 

Clark rolls her eyes and can’t help but smile. She looks over to make sure that her mother isn’t watching her.

 

Clarke (1:21pm) – Maybe.

Lexa (1:24pm) – I’ll be back soon.  
Lexa (1:24pm) - ;)

 

Again with the damn winky face emoji. Lexa is so adorable. Clarke can feel her face becoming red.

“Please tell me that you’re not texting Lexa after I told you to leave her alone?” Abby glares at Clarke. Abby notices how flustered Clarke looks. “And please tell me that she didn’t send you another winky face emoji?”

Clarke looks over to her mother and Abby is cackling. 

“Mom. Shut up.” Clarke laughs. She grabs a towel and throws it at her mother. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s pretty funny, Clarke. All it takes is a winky face emoji from her and you get all hot and bothered.” Abby says still laughing so hard she can barely catch her breath.

Clarke get’s up from her spot on the lounger and walks off.

“I’m leaving now.”

Abby is still laughing in the background.

 

Lexa returns to the Griffin property around 3:45pm. She pulls the Mustang into the garage that she had taken it from and turns the engine off. She doesn’t notice the blonde headed girl come walking up beside the driver’s side door. Clarke sticks her head in the window catching Lexa off guard.

“How do you like my car?” Clarke asks Lexa, raising an eyebrow.

Lexa steps out of the vehicle and turns to Clarke with a smile. “It’s amazing. I love it. 65, right?”

Clarke looks a little surprised, but then nods. “It is.”

“Hmm..” Lexa hums. 

“Well are you going to tell me what you’ve been doing all day?” Clarke asks the brunette.

“I just had a few errands to run. That’s all.” Lexa says, trying to keep her face as stoic as possible.

Clarke raises an eyebrow in question. “In Atlanta? You know nothing about Atlanta.” Clarke has a hint of a smile on her face.

Crap. Lexa has to think quickly. “Umm-“ the brunette stumbles, “Bellamy.” That’s it. “Bellamy asked me to go by one of his friend’s houses and pick up some things that he had left there last time he was in town.”

Clarke doesn’t say anything. She just glares at Lexa.

Lexa ignores her and walks towards the guesthouse.

“Where are you going?” Clarke asks. She can’t help but take in the few from behind Lexa. She’s caught herself doing that a lot lately. She should probably stop.

Lexa never turns around to face Clarke. She just continues walking. “I’m going to get ready. You should too.”

 

 

Clarke has no idea what she’s getting ready for. Lexa won’t talk about anything and Abby left to go meet a few of her friends for dinner. She just goes by what Lexa is wearing. The brunette has on a pair of ripped light-colored skinny jeans, a light grey sleeveless shirt that says ‘Good Vibes’ with a red and black plaid shirt tied around her waist. She also has on her trademark brown combat boots. Her hair is up in a high ponytail. She never wears it up. It must be because it’s so humid outside. Lexa’s not use to the humidity. 

Needless to say, Lexa looks freaking hot.

Clarke throws on a pair of black jean shorts, and a white NYU t-shirt with her black Chuck Taylors.

“Is that my NYU shirt?” Lexa asks with an eyebrow raised. She has to admit that Clarke look very sexy in Lexa’s shirt.

“Maybe.” Clarke says, grinning from ear to ear. “You’re not telling me what we are doing, so I stole your shirt.” Clarke sticks her tongue out at Lexa.

“Childish.” Lexa smirks.

Lexa knows that Monty and everyone else should already be up at the stables with everything set up. Clarke still doesn’t suspect a thing. Lexa really hopes that Clarke enjoys herself. She wants her to have an amazing time.

“Well, come on.” Lexa says as she waves Clarke towards the door.

Clarke gets the biggest smile on her face. She looks like a young child getting excited for her birthday party.

“Where are we going?” She says as she follows Lexa out the door and up the hill towards the stables.

“To the stables.” Lexa says. That’s all she says. She won’t say anything else.

“Lexa, no offense, but I already know what my stables look like. I mean they’re my stables.” Clarke says sarcastically.

Lexa rolls her eyes even though she knows that Clarke can’t see her.

 

 

They finally make it to the top of the hill and Lexa absentmindedly takes Clarke’s hand with her own.

Clarke smiles when Lexa does. The warmth goes coursing through the both of their bodies and Clarke feels like she wants to hold Lexa’s hand for the rest of their days.

Lexa rolls open the huge barn door and Clarke hears a triumphant ‘Surprise!’

Clarke’s eyes grow wide and it takes her a minute to take everything in. She sees her friends; Monty, Harper, Jasper, Maya, Zoe, Fox, Nathan, and Bryan.

“Happy Birthday!” The group exclaims in unison.

Clarke is so excited. She thinks she might cry, but she refrains herself. She looks at Lexa and realizes that she did all of this. Lexa, who she didn’t even know knew it was her birthday, had gotten Clarke’s friends together for the night.

Clarke’s eyes can’t seem to leave Lexa’s. Clarke is smiling from ear to ear. She is in awe of Lexa.

Lexa leans in just then, before stopping right beside Clarke’s face and says, “Happy Birthday, Clarke.” Lexa then kisses Clarke on the cheek. It’s a soft kiss and it lingers there for a moment before Lexa pulls away. 

Both of their faces are beet red. Will there ever be a time where they don’t fluster each other so much?

Clarke’s stomach is turning backflips. She just knows it and Lexa can’t believe that she got the nerve up to do it. They both chuckle and turn to join the others in the stables. 

Clarkes notices a table full of alcohol. Most likely that was all Jasper and Monty. She also see’s the beer pong table.

“Beer pong!” Clarke exclaims. “I am so excited! I feel like such a kid again.”

The crowd whoops and hollers and they each come up and congratulate Clarke one by one.

“Thank you guys for coming! This means to much to me.” Clarke says sincerely. 

“Don’t thank us.” Jasper yells from across the barn with a red solo cup in his hand. “Thank your girlfriend. It was her idea.”

Lexa knows that her face is giving her away now. She can feel the warmth in her cheeks moving up into the tips of her ears.

Clarke looks over to Lexa, smiles and mouths, “Thank you.”

Lexa just nods. She can’t bring herself to say anything right now. ‘Thanks a lot, Jasper.’ She thinks.

 

 

The crew has been partying, dancing and playing beer pong for almost three hours now. Clarke, Harper and Fox actually got Lexa to learn a line dance that they learned in high school to ‘Footloose’.

Clarke still can’t believe that Lexa did it. She knows that neither one of them is drunk. She thinks that she only did it because it was Clarke’s birthday.

The blonde notices that Jasper pulls Maya away into one of the lofts above the stables and Monty and Harper are piled on top of each other in one of the corners. The others are sitting around a fire that they had built just outside of the barn.

Lexa still hasn’t given Clarke her birthday gift and she knows that she needs to go ahead and do it.

She walks over behind Clarke and says, “Will you come with me?”

Clarke looks over her shoulder and then slowly spins towards Lexa. She just nods.

They walk together towards the pond that’s on the property. The closer that they get, Clarke notices a blanket and a couple of small boxes sitting on the ground. There is also a fire pit, but the fire is not lit.

“Hold on just a second.” Lexa says. She walks over towards the pit and starts a fire within a couple of minutes.

“How did you learn how to do that?” Clarke asks suspiciously with a small grin on her mouth.

Lexa shrugs her shoulders and replies, “I have my ways.”

Clarke laughs. Lexa is so cute when she’s being playful.

Clarke sits on the blanket beside the fire. The heat feels good in the cooler summer night. She takes her hand and pats the spot beside her while looking at Lexa.

Lexa smiles and sits down beside the blonde. Her knees up slightly in front of her chest and she props her arms across her knees.

They stare at each other for what feels like forever, but it’s not uncomfortable. Lexa finally breaks the silence when she says, “I got you something.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, but smiles. “You didn’t have to get me anything, Lexa.”

“I wanted to.” Lexa says almost instantly. “There are two.” Lexa says as she hands one small, square box to Clarke.

Clarke looks at Lexa with a grin and opens the first box.

“A cupcake!” Clarke exclaims and Lexa laughs. 

“You’re that excited about a cupcake?” Lexa asks playfully.

“These are my favorite! From GiGi’s, right? How did you know?” Clarke asks as she sticks her finger in the icing and takes a bite.

Lexa is still smiling. She doesn’t think that it’s left her face all evening. “Your mom told me.”

Clarke continues to eat her cupcake and Lexa says, “Here’s the other.” As she hands Clarke the second box. This box is long and rectangular. It isn’t wrapped because the box itself is beautiful. Clarke knows whatever is inside had to have cost a pretty penny. She glances up to Lexa.

“Open it.” Lexa says with a slight grin.

Clarke looks back down at the box and unlatches the lock on the side. She opens it to find a beautiful rose gold colored necklace with a diamond encrusted infinity symbol. The chain is very thin, but Clarke loves how small it is. It’s gorgeous and Clarke can’t think of the last time that she got such an amazing gift. It could just be the fact that it came from Lexa.

Clarke is still stunned at the beauty of the necklace and she finally looks up to Lexa and the brunette has a wide grin on her face. “Do you like it?” Lexa asks.

“I love it. It’s beautiful. I love the infinity.” Clarke says still staring at the jewelry.

Lexa nods. “I love the infinity too. I have one tattooed on my neck.”

“What?” Clarke asks, almost shocked. “How have I never seen it?”

Lexa laughs. “I don’t know. My hair is always covering it I am sure.”

The brunette knows that she keeps starting at Clarke, but she can’t help it. She doesn’t want to stop. “May I?” Lexa asks, gesturing towards the necklace as if to put it on Clarke’s neck.

Clarke nods and hands the necklace to Lexa. She spins around so that he back is facing Lexa. 

While Lexa is putting the necklace around Clarke’s neck, Clarke breaks the silence. “How come you love the infinity symbol so much?”

Lexa shrugs as if Clarke can see her and says, “I just always have. Ever since I was little. One of my favorite quotes is by Oscar Wilde and it says ‘In your soul there are infinitely precious things that can not be taken from you’. It’s just something that I’ve carried with me my whole life.”

Lexa finishes adjusting the necklace and Clarke turns back around to face Lexa. Tears fill Clarke’s lovely blue eyes and Lexa immediately reaches up to wipe the tears.

It amazes her how close they are after such a short period of time. She’s never felt this way about anyone. Neither of them has. This is different. They’re different. They’re special.

“What’s wrong, Clarke?” Lexa asks. “Don’t cry.” She uses her thumb to continue to wipe tears from the blonde’s cheeks.

Clarke looks up to Lexa and her bright blue, tear-stained eyes meet Lexa’s intense green ones. “I’m sorry.” Clarke breathes. “I can’t help it.” Clarke swallows and tries to find what she wants to say. “I’m just happy… You make me happy.”

Lexa eyes are searching Clarke’s. Is this a dream? This has to be a dream.

Lexa leans in and places her forehead against Clarkes. Her hand is still cupped against Clarke’s face. Lexa wants to start crying too. She feels the same way. She is so happy and it’s all because of Clarke. She is able to keep herself from crying though and she leans the rest of the way in.

Lexa’s lips crash against Clarke’s. It’s a soft crash. Gentle even. Her hand caresses Clarke’s cheek and she brings her other to the other side of Clarke’s face. This is real. This is happening and neither of them has ever felt something so real.

Clarke brings her hand up and wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck, stroking the fine baby hairs at the back of the brunette’s neck. A soft whimper leaves Lexa’s throat and they pull apart for just a moment to not only catch their breath, but to look at each other. Try to see what the other is thinking in this moment. 

A single tear streaks down one of Lexa’s cheeks. Clarke leans her forehead against Lexa’s and then brings their mouths back together. This time is a little more intense. Lexa feels Clarke’s tongue against her bottom lip as if she’s asking permission to enter. Lexa allows her and their tongues collide. They take time to explore each other’s mouths. This is something both girls have only dreamt of doing.

Lexa pulls away, rubbing her nose against Clarke’s as she turns slightly. Her breath hitches and she peppers small, light kisses all over Clarke’s face. Smiling into each other them. Clarke smiles too. She is so happy. Finally. 

The warmth that Lexa’s lips bring to Clarke’s skin is outstanding and Clarke can’t help but feel overwhelmed. She places one more soft kiss against Lexa’s lips and then one more on the end of her nose. Lexa smiles.

Their heads are together again and they can’t stop staring and smiling, but neither of them cares. There are no more nerves. No more questions in their minds about how the other one feels.

“Thank you.” Lexa says.

“It’s my birthday and you bought me this beautiful gift. I should be thanking you.” Clarke says softly with a smile.

“I just mean thank you for everything, Clarke. I never thought that I could get out of my own head. I never thought that I could feel this way about anyone. I thought that I was lost.” Lexa almost cries.

Clarke reaches up to grabs Lexa’s cheeks, looks into those gorgeous green eyes and says, “I found you.” Before bringing the lips back together again.


	14. Chapter 14

About an hour has passed, Clarke and Lexa have been spending more time with each other at the fire pit that Lexa had set up for Clarke’s birthday. They’ve talked with one another, laughed, and kissed. It felt both weird and comfortable, to both of them, that they were able to do that now.

Their hands have been entangled for what feels like hours, but neither one of them seems to care. They want to be close to each other. It felt as if they would never be able to touch each other like they wanted to, but now they were able.

“We should probably get back to the stables.” Lexa says softly and presses a soft kiss against Clarke’s temple.

Clarke pouts her bottom lip out and looks towards Lexa with exaggerated sad eyes.

“Clarke, I already caused you to leave them at the reunion last night.” Lexa starts. “I don’t want to steal you away from them again.” She grins at the blonde.

“But I want you to steal me away.” Clarke pouts, but then gives Lexa a small grin.

Lexa rolls her eyes and can’t stop herself from smiling. She peppers Clarke’s face with kisses until Clarke starts laughing uncontrollably.

This feels natural. They feel so natural.

“We are leaving to go back to the city tomorrow, are we not?” Lexa asks between kisses.

“Yes.” Clarke replies.

“Then I shall steal you away when we get back to the city.” Lexa smiles as she stands and pulls Clarke up to her feet.

The blonde wraps her arms comfortably around Lexa’s neck and rests them on the top of her shoulders. “Good.” Clarke says. She kisses Lexa on her forehead, and then on her nose, and finally on her lips. Clarke smiles into the kiss. Lexa pulls her head back just a little bit.

“What is it?” The brunette smiles.

Clarke shook her head, almost embarrassed to answer. “Like I said, you just make me happy.”

Lexa smiles from ear to ear and leans her forehead against Clarke’s. “You make me happy too, Clarke.” Lexa exhales deeply. “More than I ever thought possible.”

Their lips meet once again and neither of them wants to tear away.

 

 

A while later, Clarke and Lexa are back at the stables. They walk into the barn, still holding hands, and neither of them can seem to get rid of the goofy grins on their face.

“And where the hell have you two been?” They hear Jasper shout across the big building.

Lexa feels her face turn flush, but Clarke’s doesn’t seem to change. “We went down to the pond. Lexa gave me my birthday gift.” Clarke said towards her friends.

“Ahh…pond sex. Nice.” Monty says with a devilish grin.

Everyone starts laughing. Everyone but Clarke and Lexa.

“Shut up, Monty”. Clarke says as she tosses an empty beer can at her friend.

Now that Clarke thinks about it, her friends haven’t really been weird at all about her relationship with Lexa. She guesses that as far as they know, she and Lexa have been a couple this entire time. No one has asked about it. She has known most of these people her whole life and she’s never been interested in girls. You would think that at least someone would mention this sudden change in…. preferences. Maybe they know Clarke well enough to not ask about it. She’s kind of glad that they haven’t brought it up.

Everyone is still in a fit of laughter and Clarke decides that she knows how to shut them up.

She turns to Lexa and takes her face in her hands. Clarke pulls Lexa towards her and presses their lips together firmly causing Lexa to see stars. Clarke’s arms wrap around Lexa’s neck and her fingers find the brunette’s hair.

The kiss was intense and a lot longer than Clarke had originally meant for it to be, but she couldn’t stand to tear herself away. To her surprise, Lexa was very into this kiss. It’s almost as if she had forgotten that Clarke’s friends were right there, more than likely staring at them.

Lexa took Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth as softly as she possibly could. It seemed to draw a moan out of the back of Clarke’s throat. Lexa almost pulled away, thinking that she had hurt the blonde, but Clarke was dishing it right back out.

The blonde did the same thing back to Lexa. Grasping at the girl’s lip with her own mouth and teeth, followed by attempting to soothe the area with her own tongue.

By this point, it was obvious to the onlookers that both Clarke and Lexa had forgotten where they were. Harper stepped a little bit closer and cleared her throat as loudly as she could.

Lexa was the first to pull back and it was very clear that she was embarrassed. Her face flushed different shades of pink and red. Clarke cleared her own throat and smoothed her hands over her shirt as if she were trying to get the wrinkles out, trying not to make eye contact with her friends. She could hear them snickering.

“So,” Jasper starts in, “This has been great fun and all, but we should probably leave these two alone.” He gives Clarke a large grin. “I think pond sex is about to turn in to barn sex.”

“Dear God, Jasper!” Clarke throws yet another can towards her friend. Everyone is laughing again and Clarke can’t help but join in.

“Our friendship is a love/hate relationship.” Clarke says to all of them.

Clarke glances over to Lexa and sees how completely mortified she is. Clarke laughs and grabs Lexa’s hand. “Come on. Let’s clean up and then get out of here.”

All Lexa can do is nod and Clarke laughs again.

 

 

It’s extrememly late when the party is over with and cleaned up. Lexa and Clarke are both back in the guesthouse and have both taken their showers and gotten ready for bed.

Clarke is spreading her blanket out on the couch, where she obviously planned on sleeping. She understandably wanted to sleep in the bed with Lexa has she had done the night before, but that was under different circumstances. Lexa just needed someone to comfort her then. She didn’t want to just assume that she was still allowed to sleep in the bed with her again tonight.

Lexa came out of the bathroom, running her long fingers through her hair, when she stopped in the middle of the hallway to stare at Clarke.

“What?” Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow when she caught Lexa’s gaze.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asks.

“I’m making this couch ready for me to sleep on it.” Clarke says, matter of factly. 

“Well,” Lexa starts in shyly. “I thought that you know,” She swallowed and Clarke could tell that she was clearly nervous. “I just thought that you would sleep with me again.”

Clarke’s brows went up in shock. The blonde grinned real big towards Lexa and the brunette returned her smile, even though her face was now flushed for some reason.

“If that’s what you want.” Clarke says.

“I mean,” Lexa says shrugging her shoulders. “I do, as long as you don’t mind. I want yo-“ Lexa says, catching herself and thinking that maybe she shouldn’t say that right now. “I just want to be near you.”

Clarke nods and walks towards Lexa in the hallway. When she reaches the green-eyed girl, she wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her closer.

“I thought that you’d never ask.” Clarke says with a devilish grin. “Go on. I’ll be there in a second.”

Lexa does as she’s told, but before she does she presses a kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

Clarke smiles to herself as Lexa turns and walks down the hallway. How can Lexa be hers? She at least thinks that she’s hers. She wants that to be true.

The blonde throws a quick punch into the air and walks towards the bedroom. Lexa is already in bed and under the covers when Clarke gets there. The brunette smiles at Clarke when she joins her in the bed and slides under the covers as well.

They are facing each other and neither of them says anything for the first little while. They just stare. Taking each other’s beauty in. Lexa’s green eyes search through Clarke’s blue ones.

“This was the best birthday.” Clarke says, breaking the silence and grinning at Lexa. “Thank you. For everything.” The blonde inches over closer to Lexa and brings their lips mere inches from each other.

Lexa swallows deeply. How can she still find herself nervous in Clarke’s presence? She doesn’t really know what to say. She didn’t really do much. Just called some of Clarke’s friends and got them together.

“You’re welcome, Clarke.” She closes the space between them and presses her lips on Clarke’s softly. The kiss doesn’t last long, but the message was received. Clarke scoots down just a bit and lays her head on Lexa’s chest as Lexa rolls over on her back. Clarke wraps her free arm around Lexa’s waist and Lexa runs her long fingers through Clarke’s golden locks before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Within minutes they are both sound asleep.

 

Clarke wakes up the next morning before Lexa. She pulls herself out from under Lexa’s arm slowly, trying not to wake the girl. Once she’s out of the bed, she slips on some shoes and goes outside. She wants to go see her mother for a bit before she and Lexa head back to the city in a few hours. She walks into her mother’s office to find her already up and working on some documents on the computer.

Abby looks up from her desk and smiles when she sees her daughter. “Good morning, Clarke.”

“Morning, mom.” The blonde says with a smile.

“How was your party last night? I hope that everything stayed under control.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Yes, mother. Everything went fine.” Clarke couldn’t stop smiling.

Abby raises her eyebrows in question. 

“More than fine, actually.” Clarke finishes, and she absentmindedly grabs at the new necklace she’s wearing around her neck.

“That necklace is very beautiful, Clarke.” Abby says with a smile.

Clarke steps forward and sits at one of the empty chairs in front of the desk. “It’s from Lexa.”

Abby laughs quietly. “I thought so. Well?” Obviously her mother wanted to know more, but Clarke really didn’t know what to say. She almost felt a little bit awkward talking to her mom about this, but she thought ‘what the hell’.

“She’s so great, mom.” Clarke starts and glances up from her necklace to catch her mother’s gaze. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone. She makes me so happy.”

Abby nods. “Have you told her that?”

“Yes. I did.” Clarke smiles. “Last night. I told her that I care for her and how happy she makes me.”

“AND?” Abby asks again.

“She told me the same thing.” Clarke replies. “I thought that I was going to explode with happiness.”

“And what else did she say?” Abby asks yet again. Clarke knew that her mother was fishing for something.

Clarke waited for a second before answering. She knew what her mother wanted to know. So she thought she would oblige her. “We didn’t really say much else,” Clarke paused to see that Abby was frowning slightly. Clarke started grinning before she began speaking again. “There was too much kissing going on.”

To Clarke’s surprise, Abby let out a loud ‘whoop’ and threw her fist into the air.

“I knew it!” Abby exclaimed.

“Mom…” Clarke says, realizing how awkward this situation just became.

“What? That’s awesome!” Abby says, with a smile before she calms down. “I mean you know…that’s great. I am glad that she likes you just as much as you like her.”

“That’s the other thing though.” Clarke begins again. “I think that I might…you know…” Clarkes takes a deep breath before finishing. “I know it’s crazy, but I think that I might love her.” Clarke can’t bring her eyes to meet her mother’s. “Actually, I know I do.” The blonde says again.

Abby doesn’t really look surprised by the statement that her daughter just made. “I know.” Her mother says.

Clarke raises any eyebrow in question. Her mother knows? But how?

Abby obviously sees Clarke’s confusion because she brings herself to speak again. “I can just see it. The way that you look at her. I’ve never seen you act this way around anyone before.” Abby says with a small smile on her face. 

Clarke nods towards her mother.

“She looks at you the same way, Clarke.” Abby says again.

The blonde looks up quickly at her mother.

“She does. “ Abby states. “I believe that she feels the same way.”

The mother and daughter sit there for a few more minutes in silence before heading back outside towards the guesthouse to pack up Clarke’s things.

 

 

Abby’s Tahoe has just pulled up to the Walker’s private hangar at the airport in Atlanta. She had volunteered to drive Clarke and Lexa to the airport. Clarke thinks it was just so that one of her grandfather’s drivers didn’t catch a glimpse of Clarke and Lexa giving each other heart eyes, or worse.

Two large men met them at the gate and took their luggage with ease. Lexa nodded towards Abby as if to tell her goodbye, but before Lexa knew it, Abby was pulling her in for a bear hug. She had obviously startled Lexa, but while she held Lexa in her arms, she whispered something into the brunette’s ear.

“Take care of my daughter, Lexa.” Abby whispered. Clarke didn’t hear her.

Lexa almost seemed taken aback, but when Abby let go of her she nodded and said, “I will.” 

‘Cleary, Clarke had talked to her mom about them.’ Lexa thought.

Lexa walked towards the jet, following the two large men carrying their luggage, while Clarke stayed behind to tell her mother goodbye.

“Be safe, dear.” Abby says as she wraps her daughter in a warm embrace. “Call or text me as soon as you get home.”

“I will.” Clarke sighed. “Thanks for being so great with Lexa.”

“It wasn’t hard to do. She’s a wonderful young woman.” Abby says reassuringly towards Clarke.

Clarke nods and pulls away from her mother. “Will you be visiting New York anytime soon?”

Abby nods and replies, “I’m sure that I will make a trip within the next couple of months for sure.”

“Alright. I’ll call when I get home.” Clarke says as she turns to walk away. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Clarke.” Abby says with a smile and a wave.

Clarke enters the small aircraft and notices that Lexa isn’t sitting in her separate chair like they had on the way to Atlanta. She is sitting on a sofa that was built into the wall of the plane. Clarke takes this as her opportunity to sit right next to the girl. Lexa lifts her arm to throw around Clarke’s shoulders and the blonde leans over onto her, snuggling in as close as she can. Their hands intertwine and Lexa lets out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asks, turning to look up towards Lexa.

The brunette looks down at Clarke and says, “Nothing.” She smiles. “Everything’s perfect. I feel like this flight will be so much easier than the one down here.”

Clarke laughs. She had forgotten about Lexa and her fear of flying. It must feel better to be cuddled up instead of sitting there alone.

Clarke nuzzles back into Lexa’s chest and Lexa tightens her grip around Clarke’s shoulders. Clarke opens her mouth to speak and the words spill out before she can catch herself. “You’re perfect.” Clarke almost cringes, hoping that that wouldn’t deter Lexa. She doesn’t want to scare her away after just getting her.

She feels Lexa take in a deep breath and is afraid that she’s going to move away from her. Suddenly, Lexa speaks, “I know you are, but what am I?” Clarke feels Lexa chuckle.

“What?” Clarke asks when she herself takes on a giggle. She turns around to look up at Lexa. Lexa is trying to hold in a laugh. “What the hell? How old are you? Five?” Clarke continues, no longer to hold in her laughter. 

Clarke pokes Lexa in the ribs and says, “Way to ruin the mood.”

They both laugh hysterically for a minute or so, but then Clarke is cut off by Lexa’s kiss. Their lips meet and nothing else in this world seems to matter. Not even Lexa’s awful attempt at a joke.

When she breaks the kiss, Lexa brings her hand up to sweep blonde hair out from in front of blue eyes. “I adore you.”

Clarke grins into green eyes and places one more soft peck onto Lexa’s full lips. “Ditto, babe.” Clarke’s grin widens as Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Now look who’s ruining the mood.” Lexa says and Clarke begins to laugh again as she scatters Lexa’s face with kisses. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

The rest of the plane ride consists of lots of witty banter and kisses. Lexa thinks to herself that she might actually enjoy flying if Clarke was with her every time.

 

 

Almost three hours later, they arrive in NYC. When the girls step off of the plane, the both stretch and head towards the gate, pulling their luggage. Actually, Lexa was pulling both bags. She had insisted and all Clarke could do was roll her eyes. 

As they approached the gate, they saw a green Jeep parked outside. Raven. Something in both of them snapped at the same time. They both turned to look at each other and their eyes were wide.

“Shit.” Clarke said quietly.

“We’re going to have to tell her.” Lexa said.

“Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?” Clarke asks, mostly to herself. “It’s just Raven. She’s your best friend. We’ll be fine.”

Lexa sighs. “Yes. It will be fine. There will just be lots of teasing involved.” The brunette says with a small grin. “Be prepared.”

“I don’t think that I will ever be prepared for all of Raven’s teasing.” Clarke says softly as they continue their walk towards the Jeep. “You better be prepared too, by the way.”

“For what?” Lexa says with a confused look on her face.

Clarke laughs as she skips forward a few paces in front of her. “Bellamy. He thinks that he’s my older brother.”

Clarke turns to look at Lexa and clearly she hasn’t picked up on the idea.

Clarke starts in again. “He is going to grill you so hard. You’ll get the talk that all of my previous boyfriends have gotten.”

Lexa eyes grew wide. “Dammit.”

Clarke laughs.

“I don’t know that you’re worth the trouble.” Lexa says with a playful grin.

The blonde spins around once more, grabbing her chest as if her heart were breaking. “Lexa, you’re breaking my heart.” Clarke says before she starts laughing again and runs towards Raven.

What Clarke doesn’t know is that Lexa would take any kind of questioning or even walk through hell for her. She is so worth it.

“Raven!” Clarke yells and throws her arm around her friend’s shoulders.

“Griffin, what’s up?” Raven says with a smile as she hugs the blonde headed girl back. “How was your trip?”

“So good.” Clarke says as she turns towards Lexa and says, “Wasn’t it, Lex?”

Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke while she threw their bags into the Jeep.

“What’s up her butt?” Raven asks about Lexa, looking at Clarke.

Clarke laughs to herself. She knows that Lexa will want to talk to Raven about this at some other time and not right this second. “The flight, I’m sure. You know how she feels about flying.”

Raven nods and pulls Lexa into a hug as the girl walks back around from the back of the vehicle.

While Raven is hugging Lexa, Clarke notices someone in the front seat. It’s Bellamy. He’s on the phone. He catches Clarke’s gaze and throws on a huge smile.

“That’s fine, Jacob.” Bellamy says into the phone. “We will finish this conversation tomorrow. Have a good evening.” He hangs up the phone and jumps out of the car.

“Griffin.” The freckle-faced man swings his arms around Clarke and squeezes. “How is Abby and how was the reunion?”

“All great.” Clarke says. “I’ll fill you in later.”

“Alright. Hop in.” Bellamy says with a grin. “Let’s go eat.” He nods in Lexa’s direction and says, “Here, Lexa, you can sit up front with Ray.”

“That’s alright, Bellamy.” Lexa says with a stoic look. Clearly she was nervous about the conversation that she was inevitably going to have to have with him about dating Clarke. “I will sit with Clarke.”

She turned to look at the blonde beside her and smiled. Clarke graciously returned the smile and Lexa could feel the flush flooding her face.

Bellamy gave them a questioning look, but they both pretended not to see it. He hopped in front with Raven while Clarke and Lexa jumped into the back seat.

 

 

They have been driving about ten minutes and Raven is catching them up on the cute things that Finn had done in the days that they have missed. She has been talking pretty much non-stop, both her and Bellamy’s eyes focused straight ahead of them on the road. 

Clarke and Lexa are in their own little world in the back of the Jeep. They have to make coherent decisions to keep their hands off of each other. They want to wait until the both have time to talk about their relationship with their friends in front of them.

Lexa gives Clarke a funny look and Clarke can’t help but giggle. Luckily it is quite enough that the Blakes can’t hear it. Lexa can’t help herself when she hears Clarke’s laugh. She looks quickly to the rearview mirror to make sure that Raven is still looking forward. She is. Lexa leans in to press a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips and immediately pulls back and grins at the blonde.

All of a sudden the brakes are being hit and the Jeep is being pulled over to the side of the road.

“I freaking knew it!” Raven exclaimed, and Bellamy looks at his wife like she is crazy. “I knew that the both of you were acting extra weird.”

“What?” Bellamy asks, still confused by his wife’s outburst.

“What are you talking about, Raven?” Lexa asks, but she already knows. She was stupid and now she’s busted.

“You know exactly what I am talking about, Alexandria Woods!” Raven is to the point that she can’t keep herself from smiling.

Clarke has her head in her hands. She can’t even bear to look up.

“Clarke,” Lexa starts and nudges the blonde in the side with her elbow. “For the love of God, please help me.”

Clarke peaks out from between her hands at Lexa. “She’s your friend.” Neither of them can keep a straight face now. Even though they are totally busted, they can’t help but laugh. Did they really think that they could keep it a secret from their best friends?

“Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” Bellamy asks.

His wife turns to look at him. “Babe, Clarke and Lexa are banging.”

Bellamy’s head spins around so fast; it’s a miracle his neck didn’t break. His wasn’t the only one. Lexa and Clarke’s did as well.

“Wait! No we’re not!” Lexa says. She looks towards Bellamy. “We’re not.”

Clarke finds it hilarious about how scared Lexa looks at Bellamy. “But, even if we were, it wouldn’t be any of your business.” Clarke glances back and forth between Raven and Bellamy.

Lexa eyes are wide. “That’s not helping, Clarke.”

Clarke grins at Lexa, “Yeah, but you adore me.”

Lexa definitely catches the mocking tone coming from Clarke and rolls her eyes. She also can’t help but smile. Only they would get into this situation.

Well, since the cat is out of the bag, Clarke has been missing Lexa’s lips for the past twenty minutes; she might as well go for it. Lexa will probably kill her afterwards, but it will be worth it.

She leans over and throws her arms around Lexa’s neck and tangles her fingers into Lexa’s hair, bringing her face closer. Lexa’s eyes are wide and she does a quick glance over to Raven and Bellamy, but thinks ‘what the hell, I love kissing Clarke.’

It’s Lexa who bring their lips together. The kiss is much like the one that they shared the night before in the stables to shut Clarke’s friends up, and much like that kiss, they both get lost within it.

After what feels like an eternity, Bellamy clears his throat and Raven says, “Get a room.”

Clarke and Lexa break apart, and the blonde says, “Well, get us home quick.” She winks over at Lexa and the brunette can only smile.

The Blakes both roll their eyes before Raven takes off again. “I can’t wait to tell Finn.” She says with a smile on her face.

Clarke’s eyes widen. “Raven! You are not telling Finn that Lexa and I are banging.”

“Clarke, no one said anything about you two banging.” Raven says with a snort and Bellamy can’t help but join in. “Get your head out of the gutter.”

Clarke brings her palm to her forehead and falls over onto Lexa’s shoulder. “What did we get ourselves into?” Clarke says, looking up at Lexa.

Lexa looks down at the blue eyed girl, kisses her on her forehead and says, “You’re so worth it.”

The both exchange a smile and Clarke can’t help but feel her heart double in size.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry for the wait. Life has been crazy the past couple of weeks. I moved up to an administrative position for the company that I work for, so I've been trying to learn the ropes in 12 hour days. Plus my mother came to visit this past week, but I promise to try and stay on top of the updates. There probably won't be too many more for this story, but I have a few more story lines in queue. Thank y'all so much for your patience and sweet comments!

Around ten minutes later, Bellamy, Raven, Lexa, and Clarke pull up to the Blake’s house in Brooklyn. Clarke and Lexa took so much crap from Raven on the way from the airport.

“Why are we friends again?” Lexa asked Raven, while giving Clarke’s hand a tight squeeze. She didn’t realize that she had been holding the blonde’s hand almost the entire drive.

“Because you love me!” Raven exclaimed as she put the car into park. “Annnnnddd, I’m sort of a badass.”

“Damn straight.” Bellamy chimed in turning to give Clarke a wink.

The blonde gave the freckle-faced man a glare and said, “Not you too.” He smiled before jumping out of the car and grabbing Clarke and Lexa’s luggage. The girls are going to catch a cab back into the city later.

“Where’s Finn?” Lexa asks Raven as the three girls march towards the front door.

“He’s with mom. They should be here any second. “ Raven says. “She’s dropping him off. She has bingo tonight.” Raven rolled her eyes.

Clarke couldn’t hold back a giggle. “Your mom plays bingo? Christ, how old is she?” Clarke says teasingly.

“The way she acts, about ninety-ish.” Raven says.

They all laugh as they make their way into the house.

 

 

Almost an hour later, Finn is finally home and he is sitting on the couch with his Aunts Lex and Clarke while Raven and Bellamy finish preparing for dinner.

Lexa loved watching Clarke with Finn. It was adorable really. Clarke was going to make an excellent mother one day, there was no doubt about that in Lexa’s mind.

Clarke turned and caught Lexa’s stare and couldn’t help but smile. “What?” the blonde asks.

Lexa shrugs and grins, “Nothing.”

They had backed off from the PDA when Finn arrived. They didn’t want him to be too confused even though they both knew that Finn was more than happy at the thought of his two Aunts together. 

He had made that very clear. 

On numerous occasions.

Embarrassing occasions.

Clarke leaned over to press a soft kiss to Lexa’s cheek, knowing that Finn wasn’t paying any attention. “You’re adorable.” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear with a smile.

Lexa shook her head with a chuckle and said, “Ditto.”

“Is this going to be your new thing?” Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette.

Lexa just shrugs. “Maybe.”

As few minutes later they hear a roar coming from the kitchen.

“Who’s hungry?!” Bellamy yelled with both hands in the air as Finn ran towards him.

“Me, Daddy!”

Clarke and Lexa aren’t far behind. They sit next to each other at the Blake’s dinner table, right across from Finn.

After the main course, Lexa and Bellamy get up to head towards the kitchen to retrieve the homemade chocolate pie that Raven had made earlier in the day. Bellamy decides to take it upon himself to have a talk with Lexa. 

Lexa can immediately tell when the dynamic in the room changes. ‘Shit’ she thinks, ‘Why did I allow myself to be alone with him?’ She immediately stiffens while cutting pieces of pie, when Bellamy turns to face her.

“So, you and Clarke, huh?” the man asks. His stoic expression matching that of Lexa’s.

The brunette clears her throat. She has no idea how this is going to go. All she knows is that she would suffer through it a million times if it meant that she got to be with Clarke. “Yes.” That’s all she says. She doesn’t really know what else to say.

“Hmm..” Bellamy hums.

“Is that a problem?” It came out a lot harsher than she had originally intended it to. She glanced up to meet the man’s eyes with an apologetic look.

“No. No-“ he shakes his head and there seems to be a worrying look grow on his face. “It’s just - you’re Raven’s family.” He starts, not completely sure on what to say. “And Clarke is my family. I know that you’ve been through a lot, Lexa, but so has she.”

Lexa can feel the threat coming.

“I need you to – I just want her to be happy. She’s like my little sister. “ Bellamy adds. “If you hurt her… “ He can’t bring himself to threaten Lexa in any way. He knows how good of a friend she has been to Raven and how great she is with Finn. “Just please don’t hurt her.” 

He looks back up to Lexa, not realizing that he had looked down to stare at his feet.

Lexa dawns a small grin. “I would never hurt Clarke, Bellamy.” She takes a deep breath, suddenly realizing that she would do everything in her power to make Clarke feel as happy as she does when she’s with her. “I promise you that.”

They both share a smile and nod before Bellamy helps Lexa to the dining room with the few pieces of cut pie.

When they return, Raven and Clarke are practically in tears from laughing at something Finn had said. That boy sure knows how to control a room. Lexa can’t help but stare at Clarke. Seeing her laugh like that, it warms her heart. She can never imagine being anywhere but wherever Clarke is.

The brunette reaches the table and delivers a piece of pie to both Finn and Clarke. Bellamy and Raven had already begun to eat their pieces.

“You’re not having dessert?” Clarke asks Lexa with a raised brow as Lexa sits down beside her.

The brunette shakes her head with a smile. “No. I have to start my new training regimen in the morning. I haven’t run in almost an entire week.”

Lexa doesn’t miss the eye roll that she receives from both Clarke and Raven.

“Seriously, Lex?” Raven asks with her mouth full of pie. Finn laughs at his mother. “You’re the most fit looking person I’ve ever seen. Isn’t she, Clarke?”

Obviously Raven is trying her best to make both of the other girls uncomfortable. She is succeeding. Raven flashes Clarke a quick smile. 

“You look perfect, Lexa.” Clarke says finally. That’s the only thing that she could come up with. Clarke catches the elbow that Raven throws Bellamy in his side. Both of them were having too much fun with this.

Both Clarke and Lexa’s faces were blushed a shade of pink. Why were they still so nervous around each other? Finn is the most mature one at the table, that’s for sure.

Lexa clears her throat and gives the blonde beside her a quick smile. “I may go get a bite in a few minutes.”

“You better.” Raven says, with a mouth still full of pie. “I slaved over that pie all day.”

Bellamy busts out into a fit of laughter and everyone around the table looks confused. “Babe, I saw the box in the trash. You totally bought it and put it on a nice platter.”

The man is still laughing, to the point of tears, when Clarke and Lexa join him in his amusement.

“I hate all of y’all.” Raven chimed in.

After the laughter settles, Lexa leans back in her chair and absentmindedly slings her arm behind Clarke’s chair. Neither Clarke nor Lexa notice. It just seemed natural. Out of nowhere, Finn chimes in.

“Something’s weird.” The young boy says, facing both of his aunts.

“Hmm?” Lexa hums. Still not realizing her arm is around Clarke’s chair.

“What do you mean, Finn?” Clarke asks.

The boy raises both of his eyebrows and glances between Clarke and Lexa and then over to his parents who are mirroring the same position. “Did you get married?” The boy asks, as he looks back to his aunts.

Clarke almost spat out the piece of pie that she was chewing on and Lexa straightened up in her chair, removing her arm from around Clarke’s.

Raven obviously trying her hardest to not laugh out loud, gets up along with Bellamy and gathers up the rest of the dishes and walks off to the kitchen. The both run around and wink at Clarke and Lexa before going through the door.

Even though Raven had kept teasing them, they both knew that Raven was going to allow them to talk to Finn alone. Knowing that it would be more comfortable without her there.

Lexa clears her throat first. “No, Finn.” She smiles. “We aren’t married.”

The boy’s face falls into a frown.

Clarke moves her hand across the table to grab Finn’s hand. “Hey, it’s alright, buddy.” The blonde says soothingly and Lexa can’t help but stare at the blue-eyed girl as she tries to comfort the young boy. “I really do like your Aunt Lex though.” She says, turning towards Lexa and giving the brunette a grin before turning back towards Finn.

Clarke is still look at Finn as she reaches for Lexa’s hand on top of the table. She gently takes her fingers and intertwines them with Lexa’s. The boy’s frown automatically turns into a big, goofy grin. Lexa thinks that her heart is literally melting as they sit there.

Lexa leans up to the table as though she were about to whisper something to Finn. “How about your Aunt Clarke and I take you somewhere special this weekend?”

“Like the zoo?” Finn asks, his face still beaming.

“If that’s where you want to go, then yes.” Lexa says with a smile. She glances over to the blonde who nods before squeezing Lexa’s hand tighter.

“Yes! I can’t wait, Aunt Lex.” The boy jumps up and runs around the table to pull both of the girls into a group hug. “I love you both,” the boy says before running into the kitchen to tell his parents about his planned zoo trip.

Lexa looks back up towards the blonde and catches her blue eyes staring into her green ones. A goofy grin starts to form on Lexa’s face and she asks, “What is it?”

Clarke leans forwards a presses a kiss to Lexa’s lips. The kiss lasts longer than Clarke intended it to, but she doesn’t care. She brings her hands up to Lexa’s neck and gently brushes the brunette’s cheeks with her thumbs. Clarke pulls away from the kiss, only to pepper more soft kisses down Lexa’s stunning jawline and down to her neck. The whimper that escapes Lexa’s mouth doesn’t go unnoticed by Clarke.

Clarke kisses back up Lexa’s neck and jaw, back to where she began on her lips before pulling away and resting her forehead against Lexa’s. Their eyes meet and Clarke feels a dopey smile making it’s way onto her face. Lexa obviously notices.

“You’re adorable.” The brunette says with a grin, stealing Clarke’s line from earlier in the day.

“Ditto.” Clarke says immediately.

Lexa pulls back, laughing, and replies, “Hey! That’s my line, you thief.” 

They both laugh and get up from the table before Lexa pulls Clarke in for a tight hug. Clarke rests her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck and takes in her smell. The smell that she has grown to love over the past several weeks. They stand there for what feels like an eternity before joining the Blakes in the kitchen.

 

 

The sun is setting and Clarke and Lexa finally make it back to the city. Clarke stays in the cab, while Lexa runs into Gus’ apartment to retrieve Mac. Lexa’s boss agreed to watch the dog while Lexa was away. After a few minutes, Clarke see’s Lexa walking back towards the cab with Mac on a leash while she is on the phone. They enter the car, and the dog is so excited to see Clarke. She tries to talk to him in hushed tones while Lexa is still on the phone.

“Yes, sir.” Lexa says quietly. “Thank you for the call.”

She hangs up the phone and quickly looks over to Clarke with a grin, but the blonde senses that something is wrong.

“Mac!” Lexa exclaims when the golden retriever licks Clarke in the face. “Get down.” She tugs on his leash a bit and plops down in between the two women.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asks Lexa, still seeing the somewhat frown on her face.

“Nothing’s wrong.” She says with a fake smile. “That was my landlord. My building is ready for me to move back in to.”

“Oh.” That’s all of the words that Clarke can seem to find. She knows that she and Lexa aren’t official or anything, but she can’t stand the thought of Lexa moving out of her apartment. Not now. Not when they are finally breaking ground on their relationship. If that’s what it is. Clarke’s not sure that she wants to be alone in her big apartment anymore.

She looks down at her hands in her lap still trying to find words to say before Lexa finally speaks.

“Yeah. I guess I will need to get to packing tonight.” She clears her throat. “Raven’s off work tomorrow. She can probably come help me move some things while you’re at work.”

They both sit the rest of the cab ride almost in complete silence, exchanging the occasional smile as they both pet the dog in between them.

 

After about an hour, Clarke has unpacked her luggage while Lexa sits in the living room with Mac, browsing through the channels on the television. Lexa decided against unpacking her things, since she was going to have to pack them up tomorrow anyways. 

Clarke treads into the living room and sits down beside Lexa on the couch. Without any hesitation, Lexa reaches over and grabs Clarke’s hands in hers. Her eyes are still fixated on the television as she interlaces their fingers together. Clarke lays her head over onto Lexa’s shoulder and takes a deep sigh.

She can’t help but think that this is the first time that they’ve been truly alone, together like they are, in New York. Lexa feels like home. She can’t get over the fact that she will be on the other side of the city tomorrow night and not sitting right here beside Clarke.

“You don’t have to leave, you know?” Clarke says hesitantly. It kind of just slips out. She wasn’t really planning on saying anything.

“Hmm?” Lexa hums as Clarke can feel her head turn slightly as if to look down at Clarke.

Clarke takes a deep breath and sits up straight, turning towards the brunette. She is extremely nervous. She knows that it’s weird to ask Lexa to stay with her, but she doesn’t care. Not now.

Lexa’s green eyes are locked in to Clarke’s blue ones. “Just stay,” is all that Clarke can manage to get out.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispers. Her eyes are sad. That’s obvious. She drops her head and wiggles around to where she sits Indian style on the couch in front of Clarke, their hands still linked together. “I can’t,” the brunette breathes. “I’m not ready.” She must see the sadness fall on Clarke’s face because she adds another statement. “Not yet.”

Clarke still feels as if she has a frown on her face, but tries to muster up enough strength to pull her lips up into a small smile and nods her head. She can’t bring herself to look into Lexa’s eyes. She keeps looking down at their hands, playing with Lexa’s long, slender fingers.

The brunette brings one hand up to cup Clarke’s cheek. She soothes a thumb over the soft skin there and lifts Clarke’s head so that their eyes meet. “Clarke,” Lexa starts. “I want this. There aren’t enough words in the English language to describe how happy and comfortable you make me feel. It’s just – I just-” Lexa can’t seem to find the words that she wants to use. “I want to take this slow. I want to do this right.” She finally lets out a breath that she feels that she’s been holding in for too long.

Clarke nods and throws on a grin. Lexa is right. They need to do this right. She can’t stand the thought of messing this up. “You’re right.”

Lexa grins a dopey grin and leans in to kiss the end of Clarke’s nose. Clarke’s eyes flutter closed at the warmth of Lexa’s lips and then Lexa places a soft kiss onto one of Clarke’s eyelids, and then her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and back up to find her lips.

After a beat, Lexa pulls Clarke down in front of her as they lay beside each other on the couch. Neither of them wanting to retreat to their rooms. They’ve been sleeping with each other while away, but Clarke knows that Lexa is leaving tomorrow and she doesn’t want to make it awkward. 

“Why do I have to be the little spoon?” Clarke asks teasingly with a pout on her face.

She feels Lexa chuckle into her neck. She swears that that laugh is the most lovable sound in the world.

“Because I’m the tallest.” Lexa says and then places a kiss into the crook of Clarke’s neck, right before they both fall sound asleep.

 

 

The workweek was over just as quickly as it began. Clarke has been slammed with work at The Met all week, thankfully. It allowed her to get her mind off of the fact that Lexa had moved out and she no longer had the brunette’s warmth in her home anymore. She hasn’t even seen Lexa since she moved out just a few days ago, although they’ve talked on the phone constantly, it feels like so much more time has went by.

It’s Friday evening and Clarke is packing up her briefcase to head back to her apartment when she feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She figures that it’s more than likely a text from Raven, confirming what time Clarke and Lexa are taking Finn to the zoo on Saturday.

She reaches into the pocket of her navy blue blazer and pulls out her cell phone only to see a text from Lexa. She knows how stupid she looks with the dopiest grin on her face, but she doesn’t care. It’s the only text from Lexa today, other than the ‘Hope you have a great day’ text she gets every morning. 

Lexa (5:03PM) – I miss you.

Clarke blushes even though no one is around, and obviously no one can see the text in question. She realizes that neither of them has said ‘I miss you’ yet. It’s not really a big deal, but she swears that her heart grew ten times in size just from reading that one text.

Clarke (5:04PM) – Who is this?

Clarke laughs at her self and can only imagine how much of an eye roll she is getting from Lexa right at this moment.

Lexa (5:04PM) – Clarke….

Clarke (5:05PM) – Weird. That’s my name too. :)

Lexa (5:07PM) – I retract what I said.

Clarke (5:08PM) – Of course, I’m kidding, Lex. I miss you too.  
Clarke (5:08PM) – So much.

Lexa (5:11PM) – May I take you to dinner tonight?

Clarke (5:12PM) – Ms. Woods, are you asking me out on a date?

Lexa (5:14PM) – God no. I already have a date. I just thought that you would be a good wing woman. 

Clarke almost busts out into a fit of laughter, but notices that Kane has stepped in to her office. She grins at him and then grins back at her phone.

Clarke (5:15PM) – Well, whoever she is, she’s a lucky girl.

The blonde sends the text before looking up to speak with Marcus.

“Kane, what brings you into my office?” Clarke asks her boss with a grin.

“Just wanted to check in on you, kiddo. Make sure that everything was still going good.” The bearded man says kindly. “Your mother told me that you had a pretty excellent birthday this past weekend.”

“I did. “ Clarke replies. “I’m usually not big on my on birthday, but it was special this year.” She grins.

“Abby told me about – umm, shoot – what’s her name again?” He stutters.

“Lexa? Are you talking about Lexa?” The blue-eyed girl asks Kane with a confused look, but still managed to keep a smile on her face.

“Yes! That’s it.” Kane exclaims. “How are things with this Lexa?”

“Umm…good. Really good, actually.” Clarke starts in. “We are just taking it slow right now. We are both really busy and she’s been through a lot. I just want her to be comfortable.”

The man steps forward and places a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Are you comfortable? With her, I mean. Are you happy?”

Clarke knows that he’s referring to the fact that she just realized that she’s into girls. She doesn’t know if it’s even girls, or just Lexa. She’s never felt the need until she met Lexa. She can’t help but smile. She knows that Kane is just trying to be a father figure of some sort. He’s obviously uncomfortable with talking about it. Clarke laughs.

“I’m comfortable and I’m happy.” Clarke says and Marcus removes his hand from her shoulder with a smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy actually.”

His eyes widen and his lips turn into a big grin. “That’s great, Clarke. Your dad would be so happy for you.”

“Thank you, Marcus. For everything you’ve done for mom and I.” 

“No problem, kiddo.” The man says, as he walks towards the office door. “You girls are my family.”

Clarke just nods towards the man with a smile and as he disappears into the hallway she hears him shout.

“Dinner next week! Bring Lexa!”

She laughs before hurriedly pulling her cell phone out of her blazer pocket.

Lexa (5:16PM) – I’m the lucky one.  
Lexa (5:20PM) – May I pick you up around 7:00?  
Lexa (5:27PM) – Or, I mean, if you don’t want to, maybe I will just see you tomorrow. That’s fine too.

Clarke (5:33PM) – Sorry. I was talking to Kane. 7:00 sounds perfect. Can’t wait to see you.

Lexa (5:34PM) – Ditto. :)

 

 

At 7:00PM right on the dot, Clarke hears a knock on her door. She rushes out of the bathroom, grabbing her heels on the way to the front door. She decided on wearing a denim romper with her red pumps her mother had given her for her twenty-fifth birthday.

Clarke slips the pumps onto her feet, runs her hands through her high ponytail, and brings her hands up to her collarbone to make sure that the necklace is still there. The necklace that Lexa had given her a week ago, but it feels like a lifetime.

She swings the door open, probably too eagerly. She sees Lexa standing there with a smile, and a bouquet of yellow daisies. The brunette has on a pair of black skinny jeans and a cream colored, lace top. The top is cropped, just barely to where a small portion of Lexa’s tight abdomen is in view. She’s wearing her signature black, heeled boots. Clarke loves those boots on her. She thinks that she loves everything on Lexa.

“Clarke” Lexa nods with a smile, stepping forward to hand the blonde the bouquet of flowers. “These are for you.”

“Do you buy all of your wing women flowers?” Clarke says with an eyebrow raised.

Lexa blushes a bit before replying, “Only the pretty ones.”

At that, Clarke steps forward one pace and leans in to press her lips to Lexa’s. The kiss is soft and tender and Clarke thinks that she could spend the rest of her life kissing this beautiful woman in front of her. 

Lexa reaches her empty hand up to cup Clarke’s cheek and turning her own head to where she can pepper kisses down the blonde’s jawline. Clarke winds her arms around Lexa’s neck, pressing a kiss to her pulse point. She grins into Lexa’s neck when she feels the green-eyed girl’s breath on her ear.

“I missed you, pretty girl.” Lexa whispers before pulling back and placing one last kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

“Mhmm..” Clarke hums. The only noise she can seem to make after Lexa’s breath on her ear took her breath away. She could feel the goose bumps growing on her legs and arms. “I’ve missed you.” Clarke replies.

Lexa pulls away to smile down at Clarke, “You ready to go? I got reservations at a place that I think that you’ll really like.”

“If you’re there, then I know that I’ll love it.” Clarke says shyly.

Lexa takes Clarkes hand in her own before laying the flowers on the kitchen counter, they are out the door and down on the city streets in no time.

“Where are we going?” Clarke asks the brunette with a giddy smile.

“It’s a secret.” Lexa says with a smile. “Just trust me.”

Clarke leans up on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to Lexa’s jawline. “Always.”

They practically skip down the sidewalk hand in hand, like two teenagers falling in love for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but I wanted to get another one up because it may be Friday or so before I can get another up. Just a little FYI, I think that all Hell may break loose in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, guys!

It wasn’t too long of a walk to get to wherever Lexa was taking them. It took twenty minutes, tops. Clarke still had no idea where they were. Lexa had led her to a red building that looked like it had been built around the 30s. Clarke isn’t quite sure if it’s an apartment building, or just some old building that no one has the heart to tear down. 

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand in her own and guides the blonde up several flights of stairs before they reach the doorway to the roof.

“Sorry that there isn’t an elevator.” Lexa says to Clarke apologetically. 

“Lexa,” Clarke chuckles. “It’s totally fine. Where are we?”

About the time that Clarke gets the question out of her mouth, Lexa swings the rooftop access door wide open. Even though they aren’t too terribly high up, the view is beautiful. Clarke sees a park in the not too far off distance; she thinks that it’s Gramercy. 

She sees where there is a navy blue blanket spread across the ground near the corner of the rooftop. There’s also a small end table beside the sheet that’s holding some sort of device. From where she’s standing, it looks like a projector. It’s facing a brick structure that Clarke thinks houses another rooftop access stairway.

“What is this?” Clarke turns to Lexa and asks with a smile. “The view is gorgeous.”

“Well, I know that you’ve been to New York a lot, and I wasn’t sure on any of the places that you like to eat, so” Lexa is on the verge of rambling, “I just thought that you might like a change of pace. Have some homey food.” She finishes her statement with a small grin, not knowing what kind of reaction to expect from Clarke. 

Lexa walks over beside the brick structure that Clarke spotted earlier, reaches down and grabs a basket.

“You made dinner?” Clarke asks with a huge smile. She knows that she’s probably over doing it with all of the smiling. In fact, she doesn’t think that she has stopped since Lexa picked her up earlier. She just can’t find herself to care. This is what Lexa does to her. This is how she makes her feel.

“Sort of.” Lexa says and she takes her free hand and rubs the back of her neck. “I got a pasta salad recipe, from Gus, that’s amazing. I have it chilling in the basket with some chicken. I hope that’s okay. I know that you had a late lunch today.”

Clarke walks over and slings her arms around Lexa’s neck, both of them grinning from ear to ear. Clarke leans up to kiss the green-eyed girl. Their lips collide for much too short of time before Clarke pulls away. “That sounds perfect.”

Clarke sits down on the blanket as Lexa sits the basket down, taking all of its contents out and fixing their plates. She then grabs a bottle of white wine and two glass flutes out of the chilled basket, pouring them both a glass.

The blonde is still smiling and Lexa thinks that she would give anything to be able to see that smile everyday for the rest of her life. “I’ll be right back.” Lexa says and Clarke just nods.

The brunette turns and walks towards the small table where the projector sits. Clarke notices that there is a laptop attached to it. “What are you doing?”

Lexa glances up and shoots the other girl a smile before looking back down to her laptop. “Well, I had a little Intel from Bellamy that one of your favorite movies is ‘My Best Friend’s Wedding’. He told me that you could quote the entire movie.” Lexa chuckled. “And I have never seen it, so I thought that maybe we could watch it.”

“What, here?” Clarke laughs.

“Yep.” Lexa says as she pops the ‘p’ playfully. Suddenly, the projector flashes on and a noise startles Clarke and causes her to look down. She sees a speaker of sorts; it’s obviously connected to the laptop. The opening credits of her favorite movie start to play. The projector is lit up on the side of the brick structure.

“This is amazing!” Clarke exclaims. “How did you manage this? What building is this?”

Lexa giggles as she sits down beside the blonde and places a barely there kiss to the girl’s forehead. “The landlord owed me a favor.”

Clarke looks up in slight confusion. “Landlord? Is this your building?”

“It is.” Lexa says quietly. “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

“I love it.” Clarke leans up to give Lexa yet another kiss before the music on the movie catches her attention and she pulls away to start singing along.

READY? OK. WISHING AND HOPING  
AND THINKING AND PRAYING, PLANNING  
AND DREAMING EACH NIGHT OF HIS CHARM  
THAT WON’T GET YOU INTO HIS ARMS  
SO IF YOU’RE LOOKING TO FIND LOVE  
YOU CAN SHARE, ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS  
HOLD HIM AND KISS HIM

Clarke pecks Lexa on the cheek at that lyric.

AND LOVE HIM AND SHOW HIM  
THAT YOU CARE

Clarke continues to sing the intro song and Lexa laughs the entire time. She can’t pry her eyes off of the gorgeous blonde beside her.

 

 

The movie is over half way through when Lexa pulls two Snickers bars out of the basket beside her. She hands one over to Clarke.

“How did you know?” Clarke laughs. She’s clearly way to excited about a damn Snickers bar.

“Clarke, you literally eat them all of the time.” Lexa chuckles at the look on the blonde’s face. “I know you’re not big on the fancy desserts.”

The blonde lets out a laugh. “God, I’m such a cheap date.”

“Those are the best.” Lexa winks.

Clarke sticks out her tongue and tears in to the wrapper of the candy bar.

They sit in silence as they both eat their chocolate.

“Oohh! This is one of my favorite parts.” Clarke announces. “I hope to one day have a love like that. He comes back for her.” The blonde places a hand over her own heart.

All that Lexa can do is smile. She notices a piece of chocolate on Clarke’s bottom lip. Before she can talk her self out of it, she leans in, surprising Clarke, and take’s the other girl’s bottom lip between her own. Her tongue swipes over the area and then she surprises herself when she nips at Clarke’s bottom lip with her teeth, causing a moan to come out of Clarke’s throat.

Clarke brings her hands up to tangle in Lexa’s long, brunette locks, pulling the taller woman down and on top of her. One of Lexa’s hands slides down to Clarke’s hip as her free hand keeps her propped up over the blonde. They both get lost in the kiss, drowning in it. Both women separately want this so incredibly bad. Neither of them knowing just how much the other needs it.

One of Clarke’s hands finds its way to the small of Lexa’s back just under her lacey shirt. The scratch of Clarke’s nails on her skin makes Lexa shudder and she has to come up for air. Lexa pulls away from Clarke’s lips, only to move them down the blonde’s jawline and up to her ear. She nips at Clarke’s ear lobe, drawing yet another whimper from girl. 

Clarke is peppering kisses down Lexa’s long neck, licking and sucking all the way and she swears she hears a noise come from Lexa’s mouth that’s right beside her own ear.

The hand that Lexa has on Clarke’s hip has slowly started to rise upwards, making its way up and under the strap of Clarke’s denim romper. She starts to pulls the strap down when Clarke makes a noise. Lexa isn’t sure what type of noise, but it pulls her out of the trance that she’s been in for the past several minutes, even though it feels like hours. Lexa pulls away. She realizes that Clarke has never done this before. Not with another girl anyways, and it dawns on Lexa that they are moving too fast, at least in Lexa’s opinion. 

As bad as she wants this, she wants to do everything right and not screw it up. She can’t lose Clarke too. Whatever they are, she can’t risk it. Not right now. She has to make this work and now is not the right time.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke looks up at Lexa, her eyes still glazed over from the high of Lexa’s kisses and touch.

Lexa pulls back more, until she’s sitting back on her legs in front of Clarke, who has now sat up beside her. “Its just – I don’t – “ She can’t find her words, yet again. “I’m sorry, Clarke.”

Lexa can see the worried look on Clarke’s face.

“It’s nothing bad, Clarke.” Lexa starts again, trying to fix what she’s already screwing up. “I want this…I want you. So badly. I just want to do this right. I want to take it slow and I just got caught up in the moment. I’m sorry.”

Clarke brings her hands up to cup Lexa’s face before pressing a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips. “Stop apologizing.” Clarke says as she pulls back. “You don’t have to do that. I will be ready whenever you are. I am happy with just this.” She places yet another kiss to the brunette’s lips. “I want you too.”

Lexa leans her forehead against Clarke’s own and grins. “Thank you, for understanding.”

All Clarke can do is smile before she lets a yawn sneak out.

“You’re tired.” Lexa pulls back and smiles. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Here?” Clarke grins.

“As long as you can control yourself.” Lexa laughs.

Clarke laughs and slaps Lexa on the arm. “You mean you.”

Almost as soon as Clarke finishes her statement, she is swept up in Lexa’s strong arms. “How the hell are you carrying me?”

“I’m stronger that I look, Ms. Griffin.” Lexa raises an eyebrow as she carries Clarke down the stairs a couple of flights until she reaches her own door. She sets Clarke down just long enough to unlock the door and she immediately picks the blonde up again, carrying her over the threshold like a newlywed couple.

“Lexa, I’m tired. Not dead.” Clarke says with a sigh, but she can’t help the smile that pulls onto her face.

Before she knows it, she’s being tossed onto Lexa’s bed with a laugh by the green-eyed girl herself. Clarke puts her face into a pillow and takes in the deep scent of Lexa.

“Here.” Lexa says as she tosses Clarke some sleep shorts and a tank top. “You can change in here while I go grab the stuff off of the roof.”

“Thank you.” Clarke says with a goofy grin.

 

 

Just about ten minutes later, Clarke is changed into her PJs that smell so much like Lexa, she’s sure that she will get a perfect night’s sleep. Lexa comes through the door, already in her pajamas as well. Clarke pats the spot in the bed beside her and Lexa runs and jumps in with her.

“Where’s Mac?” Clarke asks curiously, just remembering that she hasn’t seen him today.

“He’s with Finn and Raven.” Lexa rolls to her side to face Clarke. “That boy loves that dog. I swear, he’s like the community dog. He will stay with anyone.” 

Clarke laughs and snuggles in closer to Lexa. Lexa leans forward a bit and kisses Clarke’s lips. The kiss lasts a few minutes, neither of them wanting to be the first one to pull away, but it’s Clarke who pulls back first.

“Tonight was perfect.” Clarke says with a smile and then another yawn escapes her.

“You’re perfect.” Lexa whispers as Clarke dozes off to sleep, bringing her head to nuzzle into the crook of Lexa’s neck. Lexa brings her arm around Clarke’s waist and it’s not long until sleep finds her either. She doesn’t remember ever being this content. This in sync with a person. Even with Costia. She loved Costia with all of her heart, but she can’t imagine ever being without Clarke Griffin. A single tear falls down her cheek. Clarke is her world now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that 'My Best Friend's Wedding' is a random movie, but it's definitely my all time favorite. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally! Sorry for the wait, guys. I hope that you guys like the update. There's only one more chapter and it will be an epilogue of sorts. I hope to have it finished within the next few days, so stay tuned. I also have a few prompts that I am working on and I will begin one of those as soon as I finish this one! Thanks so much for reading!

Clarke opens her eyes the next morning, and at first she can’t remember where she is. She blinks her eyes several times, trying to block the sunlight from blinding her. It takes only a few seconds to feel the warmth and weight of the body beside her. She turns her head slightly only to be bombarded by long, brunette locks to her face. She laughs quietly to herself before rolling over onto her side to face Lexa. The brunette is still sound asleep, and Clarke thinks that she could just lay here and stare at her for the rest of the day. Is that creepy? She thinks to herself.

In a daring move, she scoots even closer, her nose brushing against Lexa’s. The other girl shudders a bit in her sleeping state before subconsciously wrapping her arm around Clarke’s waist.

“Lex.” Clarke whispers.

Another shift comes from the brunette, but she still doesn’t stir.

Clarke just smiles to herself. She thinks in this moment that nothing is more beautiful than a sleeping Lexa Woods. Clarke begins to shut her eyes again, falling back into a deep sleep, but before she can she feels soft lips on her own.

The kiss is soft and tender, barely there, but Clarke feels like her world is spinning nevertheless. 

“What was that for?” Clarke grins as the kiss ends, her blue eyes locking with the newly awaken green ones.

Lexa just shrugs in her sleepy state before saying, “Because I can.” 

Clarke laughs and before she knows it, Lexa’s grip tightens around her waist and the brunette hoists herself up, throwing her leg over Clarke and straddling the blonde’s lap. 

“Someone’s feisty this morning.” Clarke laughs and moves her hands up to Lexa’s hips; her fingers just barely graze the skin under the hem of Lexa’s sleep shirt.

Lexa leans down, placing both hands on either side of Clarke’s head to keep herself steady. She barely brushes her nose against Clarke’s and she can feel the blonde’s breath hitch. Lexa smiles into Clarke’s lips as she places a soft peck. 

It doesn’t take long until Clarke is squirming underneath Lexa. The brunette keeps placing kisses along Clarke’s jawline and down her neck. Lexa takes her time. She really is enjoying watching Clarke squirm and Clarke knows that Lexa is liking this a little too much when she keeps smiling into her neck, nipping and sucking at Clarke’s pulse point and moving up to her earlobe.

“Lexa.” Clarke says quietly, trying to stifle the moan that aches to leave her throat. “Please. You’re such a damn tease.” Clarke pokes Lexa in her ribs and notices how much the other girl jumps when she does.

“Uh oh,” Clarke said with a grin. “Are you ticklish, Miss Woods?”

At this point, Lexa is sitting back up, still straddling the blonde. “No.” She says with a glare. She can feel her heart racing because she is so damn ticklish.

Clarke lets loose on Lexa, moving her hands up the brunette’s sides, to her ribs and tickling her. Lexa is bowed over between laughing and screaming at Clarke, trying to take breaths in between.

“Clarke – God, Clarke!” Lexa is laughing uncontrollably. “Okay, Clarke! I give!”

Neither of them had really noticed that Clarke was now on top of Lexa. Lexa had been too busy laughing and Clarke too busy falling even more in love with Lexa’s laugh.

Clarke lets up on the tickling, still looking down at the green-eyed girl and smiling.

“You’re beautiful.” Clarke says softly before leaning down and capturing Lexa’s lips with her own. After a few seconds, they are abruptly pulled apart by the sound of Lexa’s doorbell ringing.

“How is that this early in the morning?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa who was now standing and walking towards the bedroom door.

“My other woman.” Lexa says towards Clarke with a playful wink before turning to walk out of the room. Clarke tosses a pillow, but misses tremendously. 

Clarke plops back down into the bed, with a huge goofy smile on her face, while Lexa runs to open the front door.

As soon as she swings the front door open, there are small hands wrapping around her legs.

“Aunt Lex!” Finn exclaims.

“What up, Lex?” Raven says, entering the apartment. “Did you just get up or something? I’ve been texting you all morning.”

Lexa smiles down at Finn before picking him up and looking back over to her best friend. She ‘s kind of at a loss for words. She absolutely does not want Raven to know that Clarke stayed the night. Of course her friend would jump to conclusions even though Lexa wants to take things slow.

“I have got to pee. You know, pregnancy and all…” Raven turns around to walk briskly towards the hall bathroom which is right across the hall from Lexa’s bedroom where the door is standing wide open and before Lexa can form any kind of noise she hears Raven gasp.

“Clarke?” Ravens head peers into Lexa’s room.

“Oh shit.” Clarke instinctly pulls the covers over her face, trying to hide her obvious red cheeks.

Raven turns to Lexa with a shit eating grin on her face and Lexa feels the blood rush to her own cheeks.

“We will talk about this later.” Raven laughs as she moves into the bathroom.

“Aunt Clarke is here?” Finn asks excitedly looking at Lexa.

The young boys struggles to get himself out of Lexa’s arms ,before running towards Lexa’s bedroom.

I swear to God. Let’s just turn this into a family gathering…in my bedroom, Lexa thinks.

When Finn enters the room, Clarke is sitting up and when she sees him her face turns red once again before looking up to give Lexa a look as the brunette leans up against the bedroom doorframe.

“Finton Blake!” Clarke exclaims, holding her arms out to the small boy. “What are you doing here?”

“Aunt Clarke, we’re going to the zoo!” The young boy reminds his two aunts who had both completely forgotten. “Duh!”

Clarke smacks herself playfully in the forehead, “How could I have forgotten?”

Finn just shrugs and Clarke’s blue eyes meet Lexa’s gaze once again and she winks at the brunette.

 

 

Almost as soon as she was done in the bathroom, Raven had to leave to get back home to make sure that Mac didn’t tear down the house, but not before telling Lexa that they would be talking about her and Clarke’s sleepover later. Lexa, as usual, just rolled her eyes at her best friend.

It’s a gorgeous sunshiny day outside. The weather is perfect for a day out at the zoo. Finn was having a wonderful time with his two aunts. The three of them strolled throughout the zoo hand in hand, Finn in between the two young women and they swung him as the walked.

“Look, Finn,” Lexa said as she pointed into one of the zoo exhibits.

“What is it?” Finn asks with a confused look on his face.

Lexa laughed, “That is a Red Panda. Isn’t it cute?”

“Yeah. It looks like a raccoon.” The young boy said and both Clarke and Lexa let out a small laugh.

The day was going by far too fast for Clarke’s liking. She was enjoying every minute with Finn, but especially Lexa. Ever so often, she would catch green eyes gazing at her from a ways off; the feeling of butterflies has become a constant feeling for Clarke. Clarke can’t remember ever being this content with anyone in her life.

Unfortunately, that happiness was short lived when she saw the last two people on Earth that she would expect to see in New York at the zoo. Clarke felt her breathing falter. She can almost feel a panic attack washing over her.

Lexa obviously took notice. “Clarke?” The brunette asks, laying a hand on Clarke’s shoulder and holding onto Finn with her other hand. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Clarke can’t find her words and then it’s too late. Lexa turns to look towards where Clarke is staring only to see a very familiar dark skinned young man and an older man with grey hair that she did no recognize.

Lexa steps in front of Clarke and has a scowl on her face that she couldn’t hide if she wanted to try. “Wells, what are you doing here?”

Clarke was still stuck without words.

“I could ask you the same question.” Wells said with a bit of an attitude.

The older man placed a hand on Wells’ shoulder, looking at the blonde headed girl and then back towards Lexa. “Miss Woods, I presume.”

Lexa nodded, her face in a now stoic expression. She has no idea who the older gentleman is.

“Clarke.” The man nods at the blonde.

Clarke clears her throat, trying to form words. Her breathing is barely there and all she can form is, “Granddad.”

Lexa looks over to Clarke with a confused look and then back to the man.

“You’re Nathaniel Walker?” Lexa asks with a raised brow, a hint of a grin forms on her face. “It’s an honor, sir. I adore all of the work that you and your company do for animals.” Lexa sticks out her hand for Mr. Walker to shake, but he does not return the gesture.

Something is wrong and Lexa can feel it, but what? She retracts her hand back.

“You must be Mr. Blake.” The man looks down at Finn and grins. Finn can only nod, obviously taken aback by the old man’s posture.

“What are you doing here, Granddad?” Clarke finally breaks the silence. “And with him?” She nods her head over in Wells’ general direction.

“I should be asking you that, Clarke. Who is this woman?” The man points at Lexa.

“You already stated that you knew her to be Miss Woods.” Clarke said pointedly.

The man crosses his arms across his chest and the next words out his mouth are what Clarke had feared since the second she laid her eyes on him. “Who is she to you, Clarke?”

Clarke’s heart stopped in that moment. How could she have forgotten? Some of her grandfather’s employees must have seen them on the flight home from Atlanta. She wasn’t thinking then. She’s never had to hide a relationship before. She still shouldn’t. 

Her grandfather is a monster though. Nathaniel Walker was all things homophobe. Of course a man in his power could find out who is granddaughter is dating.

And since Wells is with him, that means that he filled Nathaniel in on the class reunion. The way that Lexa protected Clarke. The way that Clarke and Lexa danced. The way that Lexa beat his ass for Clarke.

Wells works for Nathaniel, so naturally he had to run his mouth to further himself in the company.

Clarke suddenly remembers that she hasn’t spoken about her granddad and his ‘views’ with Lexa. Shit. 

What can I do? Clarke thinks. Granddad funds mother’s research. If he finds out about Lexa, then he will pull his money from mom’s work.

“Clarke?” Nathaniel asks again.

The blonde clears her throat and without thinking about it anymore she says, “She’s no one.”

Clarke could see the way Lexa’s body slumped out of her peripheral vision. Clarke slowly feels her own heart start to break. “You remember Raven? Bellamy’s wife? Raven and Lexa are best friends. I just ran into her and Finn here and thought that I would say ‘hi’.”

It takes everything in Lexa not to cry at that moment. What was Clarke talking about? Was she ashamed of Lexa?

Luckily Finn wasn’t paying any more attention to the conversation and Lexa drags him off without so much as a look back towards Clarke. She knew if she caught the blue-eyed gaze that she would crumble.

Nathaniel raises an eyebrow at Clarke. Clarke knew that he more than likely knew that they were more than mutual friends, but he seemed pretty happy by what Clarke had said.

Clarke could feel her heart continually breaking. She had to do it, didn’t she? To protect her mother’s work? She would talk to Lexa later and sort all of this nonsense out. All she wanted to do at this second was take Lexa’s hand, look into those beautiful green eyes, kiss her and not ever let go.

“Come, Clarke.” Nathaniel breaks the silence after Lexa and Finn leave the area. “Let’s go have dinner. Wells here is going back to Atlanta and I could use the company.”

Clarke throws him the most fake grin ever before falling along.

 

 

Clarke has dinner with her grandfather and luckily it’s almost over. She has been miserable. All that she can think about is Lexa and how heartbroken the brunette looked at Clarke’s words. Clarke just wishes that she could have had some warning to let Lexa know that that’s not what Clarke thinks of her at all.

Clarke has been on the brink of tears throughout the whole dinner, and just when she thinks that it’s time for them to stand up and part ways, her grandfather speaks.

“Are you lying to me, Clarke?” Nathaniel says with a questioning brow. “About the Woods girl?”

“What?” Clarke asks surprised that he is bringing it up again.

“Is she more than just a friend to you, Clarke?” His tone is very stern and is beginning to push Clarke’s buttons.

Clarke thinks for a bit. She knows that her mother’s research is in desperate need of Nathaniel’s funding and she can’t help but think that he will withdrawal his help if Clarke pisses him off, but she also can’t stop thinking about her mother and father. They would want her to do the right thing, no matter the consequences. That’s what she has always been taught. 

She realizes what a damn idiot she was earlier at the zoo. She should have taken Lexa into her arms proudly and kissed her the way that the brunette deserves to be kissed. It’s in this moment that Clarke realizes that her feelings for Lexa are like nothing she’s ever felt before and she probably screwed it completely up.

“So what if she is?” Clarke asks boldly.

Nathaniel looks taken aback by Clarke’s comment and then he’s angry. Clarke can almost see his blood start to boil.

“Watch your tone with me, young lady.” Clarke’s grandfather says harshly.

Clarke takes a deep breath, “Or what? You’ll disown me? You’ll cut my mother’s funding?” Clarke pauses for just the slightest of seconds, hoping that she’s doing the right thing, “Is money all that matter to you, Nathaniel? I don’t give a damn about your money, or my mother’s money.”

Clarke is almost in tears at this point. Her emotions ranging from anger to sadness.

“The only thing that I do give a damn about, I probably screwed up a few hours ago. I was too worried about what you thought, but I was wrong. I couldn’t care less about what you think or who I should love.”

Clarke pauses once again, and Nathaniel starts to interrupt, but Clarke is back again.

“I love Lexa.” Wait. What? Yeah…I guess that I do. I love Lexa. Clarke thinks. “I’m in love with her. And nothing that you can say or do will ever change that. I was a fool for turning my back on her earlier. I won’t make that mistake again.”

At that Clarke stands from the table and walks out of the restaurant. She goes to reach for her cell phone but realizes that she has left it in her apartment. Luckily, her apartment isn’t far from where she is now.

Once she reaches her apartment, she has tears rolling down her face. All she can think about is how bad she screwed up. She has to talk to Lexa. 

She grabs her phone, then spins back around to walk out the door. She was going to see Lexa. She needed to. As soon as she opens the door though, there are two brown eyes glaring at her and then…SMACK!

Clarke doesn’t remember a time that she’s ever been actually slapped before. There’s a first for everything though.

“Raven! What the hell?” Clarke exclaims, bringing her hand up to rub her now red cheek.

Clarke slowly backs up as Raven barges in through the door before she slams it.

“What did you do, Clarke?” Raven is furious, that’s very clear.

The blonde is at a loss for words. There’s no way for her to explain what she did. No way to make it better.

“I – I screwed up.” Clarke begins to sob. “I screwed up, Raven, and now I’ve lost her.”

“You need to get your shit together, Griffin, and tell me what happened.” Raven says harshly.

“Yo – You don’t know?” Clarke asks between sobs. How did Raven know that something was up, but didn’t know what? Has Raven spoken with Lexa?

“I don’t know any details, Clarke. I just know that Anya called me earlier and said there was an emergency. I knew exactly what kind of emergency too, because that’s the only time that Anya ever calls me.”

Clarke remembers Lexa talking about her adoptive sister Anya. She seems to be a very protective person.

“Speak.” Raven says strictly. “Now.”

 

 

Twenty minutes passes and Clarke has filled Raven in on her God-awful mistake. Raven in still furious with Clarke, but understands (somewhat) why Clarke did it. To protect her mother’s work.

Raven also thinks that Clarke, whether she likes to admit it or not, is just scared of this new type relationship in her life and she freaked.

 

“I’ve got to fix this, Raven.” Clarke breaks the silence that they’ve been sitting in for the past couple of minutes. “I just have to.”

“Clarke, I have to ask you a question.” Raven grabs the blonde’s hand and looks into her blue eyes. “Do you love her?”

Clarke’s eyes are widening. Of course she loves Lexa. She knows that it’s probably too soon, but she doesn’t care. She’s never felt this way about anyone before. She’s not too scared to admit it now.

“Do you love Lexa, Clarke?” The brunette sounds a bit harsher this time, possibly due to Clarke’s silence.

Clarke nods. “Yes,” she says quietly and then begins to take in a deep breath. “More than anything.”

Raven stands at the admission. “Then get your ass up, and go tell her everything that you just told me.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow, slightly confused at Raven’s statement.

“I’ve never seen her this happy, Clarke.” Raven’s voice in much quieter, almost sad-like. “Even with Costia. You have to fix this. I don’t know if she can make it through losing you too.”

Clarke feels the tears well up in her eyes, but she doesn’t allow herself to cry. All she does is nod before she turns on her heels and walks out the door. 

 

 

Clarke swears that her heart is about to beat right through her chest. 

She made it. She made it across town, and now she’s standing in front of Lexa’s apartment door. She can’t remember how long that she has been standing outside of said door. It feels like a lifetime. She’s been too terrified to knock.

The blonde takes a deep breath, raises her fist into the air and knocks three times against the door.

She hears footsteps heading towards her and then the door in front of her is flung open. There in front of her, is a slender woman with blonde hair and a jawline that was surely sculpted by a god. The woman’s eyes were fiercely glaring at Clarke. 

This has to be Anya. She looks like she literally wants to rip Clarke’s head off.

“What do YOU want?” The woman growled.

“Umm, well I - I’m – “ Clarke stutters.

“I know who you are, Clarke. What I don’t know is why the hell you are here.” Anya spurts out.

God this girl is scary.

Clarke doesn’t know exactly what to say. She just needs to see Lexa.

“I need to see Lexa.” Clarke says softly. “Please.” She adds for good measure.

“Hell no.” Anya replies. “You’re not getting near her. Don’t you think that you’ve done enough?”

“Anya,” The other woman looks a little startled that Clarke knows her name. “Please. I need to see her. I have to –“

“She’s nothing to you! Remember?” Anya almost shouts. “Just a friend of a friend, right? That’s what you said, isn’t it?”

Okay. So Lexa has definitely told Anya exactly what happened. Hearing it said like that absolutely crushes Clarke, but she knows that she deserves it. She deserves it and so much more.

“I screwed up, Anya!” Clarke shouts. Surely all of the neighbors heard it. “Okay? I know that. It was the worst mistake of my life. Please. I just need to see her.”

To Clarke’s surprise, Anya steps out of the doorway and into the hall where Clarke stands, but gestures for Clarke to walk inside.

“I’ll be right outside.” Anya says through gritted teeth. She clearly didn’t want Clarke talking to Lexa, but knew that it was for the best. “I swear to God, Clarke, if you hurt anymore I will hunt you down.”

All Clarke can do is take a big gulp of air and nod. She turns on her heels and walks through Lexa’s apartment door, shutting it behind her.

Clarke walks around the living room for a bit before she sees Lexa sitting on the ground in the corner by a window.

Surely Lexa knows that she’s here, with all of the shouting that she and Anya had been doing. Clarke slowly walks over to the beautiful brunette and sits down beside her.

Lexa has yet to turn to face her, but Clarke can hear her sniffles. She can see the tear stains on the side of the other girl’s cheeks. Clarke’s heart is aching. She did this. She caused pain to woman that she loves. It takes everything inside of her to not cry.

“Lex,” Clarke whispers as she puts a hand onto Lexa’s shoulder.

The girl doesn’t jump in the slightest, but she does finally speak. “Please, don’t touch me, Clarke.” It was barely above a whisper, but Clarke did as she asked and removed her hand.

There was another wave of silence. Clarke was trying to come up with the words that she wanted to say. Her brain was on overdrive, as was her heart.

The silence was broken, but it was broken by Lexa. “Why are you here, Clarke?”

Lexa is still unable to make contact with those deep blue eyes.

“I – I needed to see you.” Clarke starts. “I need to apologize.”

“You don’t need to apologize if that’s the way you feel.” Lexa almost snaps.

“It’s not the way I feel. Lexa, I screwed up. My granddad scares the shit out of me, obviously. I’ve never told you about him because I hate him so much. I hate his opinions of people, but I did something even worse.” Clarke feels tears running down her cheeks.

“I lied. I lied about my feelings for you just so that my mother wouldn’t lose her funding for her work that she’s been working on for years. He did that for her. I knew if he found out about my – preferences, that he would pull my mother’s research.”

Clarke takes a deep breath and starts again.

“And that’s no excuse, yeah it’s going to really suck when she loses that funding.”

Lexa turned to Clarke in that moment with a questioning look on her face. There were still tears falling down her face.

“It’s going to suck, but I can’t help it. I told Nathaniel about my feelings for you. I never should have lied. I should have wrapped my arms around you in that moment and pulled you in close. I should have kissed you. I should have let him know.”

Clarke is pretty much a big, hot mess right now.

“I should have let YOU know.” Clarke sighs, and looks deeply into the big green eyes in front of her. “I love you, Lexa. I know that that was a very shitty way of showing you, but I’m sorry. I realize what an idiot I was a few hours ago, but I also realize that I don’t want to live in a world where I’m not with you. I don’t know if you’ll ever be able to forgive me, and I completely understand, but I – “

Clarke is interrupted by soft lips pressed against hers. She loses her breath rather quickly because she is so shocked. Is she dreaming?

Lexa pulls away, but there are still tears in her eyes, as well as Clarke’s. The brunette rests her forehead against the blonde’s, her hand wiping tears from Clarke’s cheeks.

“I forgive you, Clarke.” Lexa says softly and Clarke’s eyes widen. “And I love you too.”

Clarke knows that her heart just stopped. She brings her hand up around Lexa’s neck. They are still close. Clarke can feel Lexa’s breath on her own lips.

“Lexa, I – “ She opens her eyes to look right back into green. She wants to make sure that Lexa knows how much she means of this. “I love you more and more every day. I never thought that was possible. You make me happier than I ever remember being, and I want the whole world to know it.”

All Lexa can do is smile.

God how Clarke has missed her smile, even if it has only been a few hours.

“Ditto.” Lexa says before leaning in to kiss Clarke. She knows that Clarke is rolling her eyes at her all too familiar statement. Lexa starts to laugh into the kiss and Clarke pulls back.

“Seriously?” The blonde laughs before pulling Lexa up off the floor and back into her arms.

Clarke is laughing when Lexa peppers kisses down Clarke’s jawline and down her neck to her pulse point.

Lexa pulls Clarke with her down onto the bed, green crashing into blue, as their worlds come together.

“I love you.” Lexa says surely. In that moment she knew that Clarke Griffin would be the last person that she ever spoke those words to.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! This is it! The final update. Thank you so much for reading. I can't believe I finished it. This is the first thing that I have ever written. Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. Keep your eyes open. I will start working on something new in a couple of days. It's called 'To Love You More'.

Two Years Later.

 

Clarke has had a shit day. To be honest, the past couple of months have been shit. Ever since, Kane left the museum to move back to Atlanta to take over a few classes at SCAD (Savannah College of Art and Design), the new museum director has been a complete ass to Clarke for no apparent reason. She honestly thinks that he makes it his goal in life to make Clarke miserable. 

She also misses her mother. Abby has been so busy the past few months. Nathaniel actually retired and after everything, he left his company to his daughter. Clarke has yet to speak to her grandfather. It’s been two years and she is perfectly fine with that.

Really the only good thing going for Clarke right now is Lexa. They’ve been together a little over two years now, and Clarke still gets butterflies in her stomach with they kiss. Hell, even just thinking about Lexa and how happy she makes her makes Clarke’s lips turn up into a big dopey grin.

After all of this time, and she still falls more in love with her girlfriend everyday.

Clarke walks through the door of her and Lexa’s apartment around six o’clock on Friday evening. It’s finally the weekend. She wants nothing more than to lounge around all weekend watching TV and cuddling with Lexa.

They made the decision together after a year of being together that Lexa should move into Clarke’s huge apartment. She practically lived over there anyways. It was the best decision that they ever made.

“You look beat.” A voice calls from the kitchen.

Clarke rounds the corner to see Lexa in her running shorts and tank top, cooking dinner.

Damn, Lexa honestly looks good in anything. And in nothing at all, Clarke smirks.

“You sure know how to woo a woman.” Clarke says, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist while the brunette stands in front of the stove.

The brunette finishes what she’s doing before turning around in Clarke’s arms and throwing her arms over Clarke’s shoulders.

“You’re beautiful.” Lexa says quietly before placing a soft kiss onto Clarke’s forehead.

“That’s better.” Clarke smiled and then laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “How was work, Lex?”

“It was fine.” The brunette said whilst combing through the long golden locks that fell across Clarke’s shoulders. “Just another day at the office. What about you, babe?”

Clarke let out a big sigh absentmindedly. She didn’t like throwing all of her problems on Lexa, and here lately she felt that that’s all she ever did.

“Same.” Clarke decided on keeping it short.

Lexa pulled away from Clarke so that she could look into her girlfriend’s beautiful blue eyes. “What happened?” She said softly and genuinely.

Clarke just shrugs. “Same old shit. Pike is such an asshole. His goal is to make my work life miserable, I swear.”

Lexa feels bad for Clarke. The blonde has come home like this every day for close to three months now. She knows that Clarke’s heart just isn’t in the museum anymore. Lexa has been trying to plan a trip for them to visit Abby soon. She knows that Clarke needs to see her mother for a while.

“I’m sorry, pretty girl.” Lexa says before bringing Clarke back in for a hug and softly kissing the top of her head. “Want to talk about it?”

“Nah.” Clarke says. She tries to perk up a bit and not bring down Lexa’s mood as well. “What’s for dinner? It smells amazing, as usual.”

Lexa turns around the check the pot that’s on the stovetop. “Well, I have some Chicken baking in the oven and I’ve got some asparagus steaming right now.” Lexa smiled back to the blonde. “Should be about twenty more minutes.”

“Sounds good.” Clarke replied. “I’m just going to go take a shower.” She leans up to kiss Lexa and turns down the hallway towards the bathroom.

“Need company?” Lexa hollered from the kitchen.

Clarke swung her head around the smile at Lexa, and Lexa had the cutest smirk on her face. 

“I think that the food will be fine alone for a bit.” Lexa says again.

All Clarke does is wink and turns back towards the bathroom. Lexa isn’t far behind her.

 

“Dinner was amazing, babe.” Clarke says as she stands up from the table and grabs the dishes. “Go sit on the couch. I’ll clean up.” She says before kissing the top of Lexa’s head.

“I can clean, Clarke.” Lexa says, standing up also.

“Nope. Sit.” 

Lexa only smiles and walks over to the couch before plopping down and turning on the television.

Clarke was in the middle of washing the steaming colander when her phone began to ring. It was an unfamiliar number but she did recognize the area code. Atlanta.

Who could be calling her from Atlanta?

She quickly dries her hands off and pick up the phone, walking out onto the balcony so that she can hear more.

“Hello?” Clarke answers.

“Hi. Miss Griffin?” a woman asks on the other end of the line.

“Yes. This is she.”

“I am so sorry for calling this late in the evening. This is Shelby Thomas, President of the Savannah College of Art and Design (SCAD) in Atlanta.”

Thomas? SCAD must have gotten a new president after Clarke graduated.

“Hi, Mrs. Thomas. What can I help you with this evening?” Clarke says nicely.

“Actually, Miss Griffin, it is you that can help me.”

“Please. Call me Clarke.”

“Well, Clarke, I have a job opportunity for you if you’re interested.”

Clarke almost forgets to speak. A job opportunity? For what? This is kind of out of nowhere.

“A job?” Is all that Clarke manages to get out. She is still confused.

“Yes, ma’am. I have it under good authority that you are a very talented artist from multiple people. I’ve looked into it, and my sources are correct. It’s too bad that you don’t get to showcase your talent that often.”

“Thank you, but I’m not sure that I follow…” 

“Clarke, I seem to be in need of a painting instructor at my school, and also an Art History professor for a couple of classes each week. You’re a painter and you work for a museum. I can think of no one better for the job. I’m told that you have excellent work ethic. Of course, there is the fact the you will need to live in Atlanta of course.”

“Wait. You’re offering me a job?” Clarke says, still in shock.

Clarke could hear the woman on the other end of the phone chuckling. Obviously she was offering her a job. Duh.

“Yes, Clarke.” Mrs. Thomas replied. “I would love for you to come work with us.”

“Wow. Okay. This is all a little much right now. I was not expecting this at all.” Clarke says.

“That’s fine, Clarke. Just take your time. No rush really. I just need to know your decision in two weeks.”

“Two weeks? Okay…. Umm…thank you, Mrs. Thomas.” Clarke says softly.

“Thank you, Miss Griffin. I’ll speak with you soon.” The woman hangs up.

What the hell just happened?

Clarke slowly walks back in the apartment and plops down onto the couch beside her girlfriend. Lexa clearly sees the confused look on Clarke’s face.

“Who was that?” The brunette asks.

Clarke is zoned out. She couldn’t possibly take this job. Could she? She thinks that she would absolutely love to be back in Atlanta; closer to her friends and her mother. It’s her home. She has really no reason to stay in New York. Except for Lexa, and that’s the only reason that she needs.

“Hello. Earth to Clarke.” Lexa says teasingly, snapping her fingers in front of her girlfriend’s face.

The blonde finally snaps out of her trance. “Huh? Wha – I’m sorry, babe.”

Lexa giggles, “Well, who was it?”

“It was the president of SCAD; my alma mater. She was offering me a job.” Clarke was still in shock that was fairly clear.

It was Lexa’s turn to be shocked. “In Atlanta? What kind of job?”

“They need a full time painting instructor and an Art History professor for a couple of classes a week.” Clarke explains.

“Clarke, that’s amazing!” Lexa exclaims and Clarke is a little taken aback. “That’s such a great opportunity for you.” 

“It’s not going to happen.” Clarke says, her face emotionless.

“What? Why, Clarke?” Lexa is a little shocked and confused to say the least.

“I’m not leaving New York. This is my home now. It’s our home.” Clarke says before standing and grabbing Lexa’s hand. “Let’s go to bed.”

Lexa didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. What was wrong with Clarke? This sounded like something that she would love to do. She’s miserable at her job.

It then dawned on Lexa. She’s doing it for me. She’s only staying here for me.

 

 

A few days later, Clarke and Lexa were at the Blake’s house for dinner. Clarke and Bellamy were inside sitting on the couch watching Finn play with Mac. Lexa had ended up giving the dog to Finn. There wasn’t near, as much room in an apartment as there was at the Blake’s house and Finn loved that dog. It was a hard decision to let go of Mac, but in the end it’s what she decided was best for him.

Lexa was standing on the back deck with Raven, just chatting.

“So, has she decided anything about the job yet?” Raven asks, turning towards her best friend.

“No, and she won’t.” Lexa says, obviously frustrated. “I know that she won’t leave the city because of me.” The brunette frowned.

“So dump her ass.” Raven says with a grin.

“Why are we friends again?” Lexa says as she finishes rolling her eyes. “Besides,” Lexa breaks Raven from her laughter. “I was thinking kind of the opposite of that.”

Raven stops laughing at and raises a questioning brow towards her friend before she looks down and pulls a small red box from her pocket.

“Umm…what the hell is that?” Raven asks, even though she knew damn well what it was. 

“I’ve had it for a while now. I just didn’t know the best time to do it.” Lexa says softly.

“Why on Earth is it in your pocket right now?” Raven questions.

“I’m scared to leave it anywhere. I don’t want her to find it, so I keep it on me at all times.”

“Wow…this is some deep shit.” Raven sighs. “It’s awesome though. I’m really happy for you, Lex.”

“She hasn’t said ‘yes’ yet, Raven.” Lexa smiles.

Raven just shrugs. “What are you going to do after that?”

“I have something in mind.” Lexa says, almost to herself.

 

 

A week later, Clarke and Lexa are in Atlanta visiting Abby and Kane. They only had a few days here before they have to leave to go back the New York. Abby is busy at the ranch with a new client, so Lexa decides to take Clarke out on a ‘date’.

“Did you like the pizza?” Clarke asks Lexa as they walk hand in hand down the sidewalk in Atlanta.

“I did. It was really good.”

“We use to eat there all of the time in college. Best. Place. Ever.” Clarke smiled and all Lexa could do was ‘hmm’.

Clarke had noticed that Lexa has been acting a little off today. She’s being very quiet and distant it seems like. It’s not really like her to do that anymore. Whatever it is, Lexa clearly doesn’t want to talk about it right now.

They walk together, holding hands and exchanging the occasional smile, for about ten minutes before walking up to a brick building in the business part of downtown Atlanta. There was obviously not a business there anymore, but it had potential.

“Why are we stopping here?” Clarke asks, her face seems confused.

Clarke honestly thinks that Lexa looks like she is going to vomit everywhere at any second.

“Lex, what is it?” Clarke asks as she moves her hand up to cup Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa takes a deep breath before grabbing Clarke’s hand from her own cheek and holding it steady. “Clarke,” the brunette starts, “when I met you, I had absolutely nothing to live for. I was convinced that my life was over. That there was no chance of me being able to piece myself back together, let alone love someone again.” She took another deep breath and noticed the confusion on Clarke’s face.

“I didn’t get to piece myself back together, you came into life, out of nowhere, and did that for me. The moment I first saw you at Raven’s house that day, I knew that something was going to change. For the better. Your smile told me that. God, I could watch you smile every second for the rest of my life and die a happy woman. You’re the most incredibly beautiful, talented, selfless person that I have ever met and it still baffles me how you’re all mine.”

Lexa feels like she’s going to hyperventilate, especially seeing the tears fall from Clarke’s cheeks. 

Lexa points to the brick building, “I’m hoping that this is the start of a new beginning.”

Clarke gives her girlfriend a questioning look.

“I bought this building, Clarke. It’s the soon to be home of ‘Lexa Woods – Attorney At Law.” She takes her hand as if to draw the sign above the door.

“What?” Clarke says suddenly. She feels her breath hitch.

“I’m moving to Atlanta, Clarke. With you.”

“Lexa, what are you talking about? I can’t move here. It’s too late. The deadline for Mrs. Thomas has already passed.” Clarke says softly and sadly.

“That it has,” Lexa says, taking Clarke’s hand back into her own. “But, I called her last week and told her to hold that spot. That we were on our way. When we go back to the city tomorrow, it’s to get our stuff.”

Clarke is crying again. So many emotions. How can someone love her that much that they would just pack up there own life for her? 

Almost as if Lexa had been reading her mind she says, “You’re my home, Clarke. Wherever I am with you is my home.” 

With that, Lexa pulls a red box out of her pocket and gets down onto one knee.

Clarke seriously thinks that she is about to pass out.

Lexa opens the box, showing off the most beautiful ring that Clarke has ever seen. It’s simple, just the way she likes it.

“Clarke Jane Griffin,” Lexa smiles, “You make me the happiest person in the world. I fall in love with you more and more every day, if that’s possible. I can’t imagine my life without you, and I don’t want to, so will you grant me the honor of being your wife?”

Clarke says absolutely nothing. All she can do is nod. She nods until she feels like her head is about to roll off of her shoulders. Tears are streaming down her face, as they are on Lexa’s now too.

Lexa stands to her feet, sliding the diamond ring onto Clarke’s ring finger in the process, and pulls the blonde in for a hug. They stand there for what feels like hours, but neither of them cares.

“I love you so much.” Clarke says, finally.

“Ditto, babe.” Lexa says with a smile.


End file.
